So Much More
by natadunn81
Summary: A Superman/Wonder Woman romantic dramedy...sort of. What happens when two best friends finally relaize what everyone's known for years? Will it be a case of too little, too late as the world may soon be meeting its end? Also, thanks to my beta, ARCADIA K!
1. That

_**So Much More**_

_**Ch.1- That's What Friends are For**_

_Metropolis, Kansas, Longitude 102 Degrees 38'West, 253 Degrees North….._

"It's as I've been telling you, Kal. Lois is not a needy woman by any means. However, they may arise times when she needs affirmation from you that she is enough."

Kal-El of Krypton was gifted with one of the most analytical minds known to the universe. However, he had absolutely no idea where his best friend was going with this.

"Enough? Diana, what are you talking about?"

Floating high above the clouds, Diana, Princess of Themyscira, known to the world at large as Wonder Woman, counseled her dearest friend, the man known to some as Clark Kent, to most as Superman, but to her, simply Kal. They fought countless battles, protecting each other as well as their comrades in the Justice League. However, it was moments like this that reminded her of how vulnerable and clueless her friend could be. Diana let out a less than regal chortle at the question her best friend posed. She gave a slight shake of her head as if to say, _how is it that a man the Gods themselves cannot even rival be so dense?_

She turned to face him mid-flight, her arresting azure eyes giving him pause, "Kal, have you ever thought about how Lois feels when she knows you're off saving the world with some of the universe's most beautiful females?" She continued when he made no effort to respond. Softening her approach, "Each and every one of us in the League knows of your utter devotion and loyalty to Lois and she does as well. However, every woman likes to hear her man tell her she has absolutely nothing to worry about."

"But Lois knows I'd never do anything to hurt her…that I treasure our relationship," he protested, his eyes becoming somber in his frustration.

Kal's shoulders drooped and he hung his head low, a spirit of morose coming over him. She gently took his hand, forcing him to look her in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel some relief to see him regain some of his usual confidence, seemingly drawing from her strength.

Staring into his impossibly cerulean orbs, she began, "Kal, in all of the time we've known each other, our friendship has been an enigma at best to others, but more than that, it has been a constant reminder to Lois that you are not of this world." She continued even as he began to protest, "I know it is true. She and I have discussed such before. Even though Lois trusts you implicitly—and myself to a certain degree, I think—it is still a source of worry for her."

Kal let out a sound of disgust, disengaging his hand and turning away from Diana.

"You think I don't know this Diana? God, I get so sick of having to defend our friendship to Lois, Bruce, heck, even the whole world."

"And you shouldn't have to," she seamlessly wove into the conversation.

He continued on as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "So what am I to do? End our friendship to ease her mind?"

She said nothing, simply allowing him to work this out for himself. Watching him, she thought back to those first years in Patriarch's World, when she was so steadfastly entrenched in her Amazonian ways that his advances upon her solidified her desire to keep things between them strictly professional. She refused to be some lovelorn Amazon, distracted from her mission by a male, no matter how magnificent he was. And he was supremely magnificent, even to the Princess of the Amazons. Diana had always been eons above her Amazonian teachings; believing that not all men were inherently evil and that as the Champion of Olympus and Themyscira, it was as much her duty to make her sisters realize this fact as much as it was to bring teachings of peace to the world at large.

Upon first meeting Kal-El of Krypton some ten years ago, Diana recognized he was a symbol of hope and his beliefs were not so different from her own, even though there methodologies were worlds apart. Whereas she was a diplomat and could reason with the best of foes, she was first and foremost a warrior. She would first use diplomacy in even the direst of circumstances, however, her temper would often get the best of her and the warrior would surface when things proved…difficult. That is not to say she was some hotheaded feminist. She could admit her faults and that was one she'd been working on since her youth.

Kal, on the other hand, was always in control and sought to inspire the world through compassion. He was a firm advocate of redemption and offered it every chance he got, even when it was not deserved. Although she herself possessed the patience of a saint, Diana had hoped that some of his world renowned patience would rub off on her, but no such luck to date. Then again, that is perhaps why they work.

They sought each other out even then; desperate to make contact with another who possessed talents and gifts like their own. It was never intentional but rather an unconscious act that neither can remember purposely doing. It was these shared fundamentals and their enigmatic friendships with Batman and the Green Arrow that led to the formation of the Justice League eight years ago. They were affectionately known as The Trinity amongst Justice Leaguers. The Green Arrow preferred to only be known as the invisible fourth founder; each a separate but equal piece in the fight against evil and injustice; each with a different approach.

A nostalgic smile crept upon her lips as she remembered the constant battles they all had with Batman, trying to get him to see the practicality of having a unified league of heroes to help the world.

"_Batman, the Green Arrow makes a valid point. Everyone knows we are strongest when combined and-"Superman began._

"_What better symbol of unity, strength, and power would it send to our foes to know that we have aligned ourselves and ready to take them on at a moment's notice?" Diana smoothly picked up his train of thought._

_Oliver Queen, aka the Green Arrow, simply shook his head. Although they had only met and spoken a handful of times, it was always this way with Superman and Wonder Woman, finishing each other's sentences and thoughts. Although he had to admit it was impressive in battle, as they fought like one synchronized machine, compensating for the other's weaknesses. _

"_Look, Bruce, we have done this dance to death. Yes, we know your number one priority is Gotham and will always be Gotham, but you have to admit this entire world—hell, the whole universe—is tipping away from the side of good. A unified team of superheroes is needed, man. " _

_Long gone were the days of anonymity between Oliver and Bruce. Although, it still baffled Bruce as to how Oliver figured out he was Batman. He easily figured out Oliver's secret and was none too pleased to find that Oliver had discovered his own only a few days later. Pissed would be the more correct term to describe it._

_Bruce's voice was gruff behind the cowl, "You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?"_

"_One would think if we were, we would have done so two years ago when you turned us down for, oh, the two hundredth time," Kal-El deadpanned._

_The corners of Diana's mouth upturned as she heard the sarcasm in Kal's voice. "Bruce, we have somewhat unlimited resources between Oliver and the assets of the Themyscira Embassy…"_

"_**But**__, we would not object to a little funding from Wayne Enterprises, either," Oliver interjected. Diana always offered their resources without feeling the need to include Bruce, a very wealthy man in his own regard. Diana smiled at this._

"_You know how much you want to get your hands on my Kryptonian technology to improve your toys and gadgets. Plus, it'll give you a chance to keep an eye on some of the more liberal heroes out there" Kal added, daring Bruce to disagree._

_Bruce paced the floor of his Batcave, his face giving away nothing in the way of his emotions. Finally, he turned to them all with what could only be described as a sneer, although Oliver contends it was what his coined a 'Bat-smile, minus the teeth'. Exhaling a long breath, Bruce responded, "Ah, what the hell? Let's do it."_

"Well, Diana? What do you think?"

Diana angled her head slightly as she regarded her friend, not at all surprised to find she knew exactly what he was inquiring about even though she had momentarily detached herself from their conversation.

She responded calmly, a bit or mirth in her voice, "No, Kal. We do not end our friendship. We continue as we always have, although I would advise you to pick up some flowers—I recommend Daisies— maybe some of those chocolates she loves from Paris, and go to her and remind her how much you love her. Then I suggest you continue to do so tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that."

He always marveled at how at ease Diana was when discussing Lois with him, even on the rare occasions it veered into the 'TMI' category.

"Thanks, Diana. As always, you help me see reason when I get too wrapped up in my own head."

"That's what friends are for, is it not? Now, go forth and do as I say, minion." She joked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, recognizing this would be the end of the conversation.

He grinned, recognizing her joke, "As you command, Princess."

As they prepared to fly off their separate ways; he to Metropolis and she to Boston, Kal stopped short.

"Diana? Why Daisies?"

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at her friend, "That's one you'll have to research for yourself. How super would you be if I gave you _all_ the answers, Kal?"


	2. Mission, say wha?

_**Ch.2- Mission, Say wha-?**_

"Clark, they are so beautiful. Thanks, babe."

Clark had always been so thoughtful and often displayed it through doing small things. The flowers and chocolates were no exception, although it always warmed her heart when he did it.

"Daisies represent innocence, loyal love, purity, faith, cheer and simplicity. Lois these words are only a fraction of how I feel about you. Love, Clark." She read the card attached, giving Clark a heated look when she finished.

"You are _**so**_ getting some tonight, Smallville," she whispered, not wanting the entire Daily Planet newsroom to hear her plans for later that evening.

Clark heard it loud and clear, did his best not to blush and tried to clear his suddenly dry throat. If Lois continued looking at him that way, he would be hard-pressed not to whisk her into the fifth floor janitorial closet and give her a chance to make good on her promise. As a matter of fact, he was only nanoseconds away from doing so, that is, until he heard Perry White's booming voice.

"Great Caesar's ghost! Lane and Kent, get in here!"

Well, if that didn't put the kibosh on a raging libido. Lois dramatically rolled her eyes, doing her best Perry White imitation, "Great Caesar's ghost, Clark! " Her version was complete with wildly flailing arms. Clark kept his laughter in check. Barely.

"Lane, I saw that! Now, get in here! We got problems of astronomical proportions! Bigger than Elvis, even!"

Jimmy stopped in his tracks at Perry's remark, "Man, that's big!"

Looking from Clark to the frosted pane of glass door separating Mr. White's office from the newsroom, Lois was baffled.

"How does he _**always**_ know I'm doing that? I swear, you're not the only guy with x-ray vision 'round here."

"Maybe because you _**always **_do it."

With that, they stood together, content to face the music—or, in this case, yelling, together.

_Yep,_ Clark thought_. Today was one of their good days._

_Meanwhile…_

Diana had just gotten through the fourth stack of impossibly tall petitions, requests for grants, and even requests for a date with the ethereal beauty known as Princess Diana, Princess of Themyscira. She couldn't help but wonder if her mission as Amazonian Ambassador would be nearly as effective or successful if not for her Gods-given beauty. Men and even some women of Patriarch's World could be so shallow at times. However, she did have a mission and promise to uphold and would continue to do so for as long as the Gods saw fit to have her as their Champion—and if her beauty would open doors and hearts to spread her message of peace and compassion, well…

"Diana, you have a call from that hot Trevor guy on line three," the voice of her sister, Donna, chirped through the intercom system.

Grinning at her sister's choice of introduction, she pressed the talk button. "Donna, what would our mother say if she heard you refer to a male as 'hot'? More so, what would Wally think?"

"Diana, first of all, our Queen mother will never know—'cuz I'd be utterly crushed to learn my big Sis ratted me out. Secondly, Wally knows he's the only guy for me and that Steve is just my China Doll—all look and no touch."

Shaking her head at her younger sister, "Patch Steve through, please."

"Third, Wally stills trips over himself when you walk into a room, Sis. Aaaannnd, it really gets Wally's mojo going to know that I pick him over Steve—_**every**_ night. If you know what I mean."

"Donna! I do know what you mean although I wish the Gods would rip that image from my mind. Now, please, please, stop torturing me with this talk and patch Steve through."

"Gah, you can be such a bore, Sis. You know that?"

"Donna…" Diana warned. Her next words were cut off by Steve's voice over the speakerphone.

"Diana, how are you?" Steve's baritone was a smooth as silk on her ears. Always had been and probably always would be.

"Steve. It's so good to hear from you. How are things at DOMA?"

"Not the same without our favorite Agent Prince here. Won't you reconsider your resignation, Di?"

She flinched at hearing him use such a familiar moniker, "Steve, I don't think one can retract a resignation after three years have passed. "

"Then put in a new application and I'll make sure they give you your same corner office with the great view of the city."

Although part of Diana truly missed her work as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs, she was thoroughly satisfied with her work as Ambassador and with the League. Neither left much time for any other ventures. Besides, returning to DOMA would only put Steve and herself on another crash course. It was hard enough to get over that the first time around. Diana treasured his friendship too much to go there again.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you and say that part of my wanting you to return to the department is so that we could possibly give it another shot. We were good together when we clicked-"

"-and very bad when we didn't. Steve, we've had this conversation a dozen times and my answer remains the same," she interjected.

She shook her head when she thought back to those days—back when she was so enthralled by Steve Trevor, his warm, chocolate eyes and chestnut hair. He was the first man she'd laid eyes upon in this new world and instantly won her affections. After rescuing him from the wreckage of his plane on Themyscira, she stood by his side to see him through his recovery and he tried to help her transition into Patriarch's World, even going so far as to help secure her a position at DOMA. They'd begun a relationship then, dating for three years until things eventually fizzled out. Steve wasn't demanding, however, he was a man with needs. Unfortunately, Diana could not and would not be the woman to assuage those needs—and it was not for lack of desire. Diana wanted nothing more than to take Steve as her first lover, she knew he would be attentive and caring, but there was also the very real possibility of killing Steve in the throes of passion. Oddly enough, when Diana tried to explain this to Steve, it only served to increase his ardor towards her. She could even remember his remark, "What a way to go. Please, Di, send me to heaven." After the initial high of the challenge wore off for him, there were arguments. Diana grew tired of it all and when she approached Steve, he could not help but agree with her reasoning.

After the initial awkwardness of their break-up, they remained good friends. Steve even confided his relationship woes to Diana. Clearly, he was single again and felt the need to dredge up this dead horse.

"So, I take it things didn't work out between you and Susanne?"

There was a beat of silence before he replied. "Nah. Guess she couldn't handle being with a hotshot government agent."

The man was nothing, if not modest.

"Anyway, I didn't call to talk about that. I really do need you to consult on a case we're putting together."

"What do you have?"

"Why don't you meet me for lunch at our restaurant and I'll fill you in?" Diana didn't miss the inflection of his voice or the double entendre. She raised an eyebrow at his forwardness.

"Steve—"

"Alright, alright, can't blame a guy for trying. We've noticed that several of the metahumans and villains of Earth have been uniting their efforts and may be launching a mass offensive." He was all business now.

"I know the League has had the same revelations. We, too, believe they are joining forces in preparations. But this is no great surprise. Lex Luthor has already assembled the Injustice League. It's only natural that others are following suit. We are monitoring the situation," Diana added.

"Yeah, we figured as much. But it's still concerning to the President to see these miscreants assembling themselves. We've also received intel that there has been a lot of off-planet travel by these groups."

This bit of information was news to Diana. How had the Watchtower Satellite missed this? The disturbing thought went unvoiced as Steve continued.

"That's where I was hoping you guys in the League could help. I know there are other galaxies out there, even though no one else around here believes so. I'd like to have something concrete to take to the big wigs to encourage them that we need to shore up our efforts to protect against a bigger foe." Diana could detect a bit of fear in Steve's voice.

"Steve, what exactly do you think is going on?"

"Di, you remember how bad it was when the White Martians came in. I just don't want another repeat of that massacre." Now, there was no doubt of the fear and weariness in his voice. "I'm scared, Di. We can't monitor their off world travels as it falls outside our _jurisdiction_—if you can believe that crock of BS."

Clearly, the scars and memories from the White Martian invasion were never far from his mind. Diana bowed her head slightly hearing the conviction in his voice, remembering that he lost so much during that time.

"Don't worry, Steve, I'll be sure to brief the League on this and the matter will be investigated."

"Thanks, Diana. You're a one of a kind woman." He ended the call at that, always one to leave a lasting impression.

Diana eased back into her seat, her mind far away from the petitions begging for attention on her desk.

"Donna. Please notify the staff that you and I will be leaving in ten minutes." She intoned into her speaker.

"What? " Donna responded, and seemed almost out of breath.

Diana's enhanced hearing could detect another heartbeat in the room with Donna. It was beating a frantic staccato, and only one person had that rhythm. She exhaled a short breath, "We're headed to the Watchtower …and tell Wally he may as well join us. And for the last time, stop fooling around—or making out, as you call it-during business hours."

"Wh—Wally? What're you talking about, Diana?" Donna was indignant.

Diana purposely delayed her response, knowing her silence made Donna more nervous than anything else.

Donna let out a breath of resignation, sounding like she used to as a child when Diana scolded her for something, "….okay."

Diana heard shuffling in the background as Donna was undoubtedly organizing her area. "And, Wally, that also means no staring at her cleavage while she straightens up her desk."

She could only chuckle as she heard Wally's voice coming through the speaker, "How does she do that? I swear, she must have x-ray vision or something! It's kind of hot."

The next sound Diana heard was Wally's slender frame hitting the wall.


	3. Meeting of the mindsso to speak

_**Ch.3- Meeting of the Minds…so to speak…**_

_Watchtower Satellite, 2 Days Later…_

"…and that should be all we have to discuss for now. J'onn will be posting the rosters, rotations, and assignments later today. So, check back within the hour and we will begin Phase I tomorrow at 0800 hours. Is that understood?" Batman's deep voice bounced off the conference room walls.

The meeting was nearing an end and he wanted there to be no question that this new mission brought to them by Diana and Clark would begin in less than fourteen hours. In total, there were twenty five League members present in the room and dozens more present via commlink for the meeting, some off world.

John Stewart, aka the Green Lantern, was the first to reply, "We all understand, Batman. I think I can speak for myself and the rest of the Lantern Corps when I say that we will do all we can to avoid another invasion for this planet."

The sentiment was repeated in some capacity by nearly every member. As usual, Wally had his own way of agreeing.

"Bats, no need to worry, my man. We're gonna be all over this thing from the start."

Sensing the Batman preparing to respond with his usual ill temperament towards Wally for his perceived lackadaisical attitude towards all things, Kal interceded. "Alright, well it seems like we're all on the same page. So, that's it, folks. Team I will meet up at 0800 hours to initiate the first phase. Everybody get some rest. Meeting adjourned."

As members of the team filed out, Kal, Bruce, and Diana remained behind. Kal could tell that Bruce was scowling behind his mask. The guy really needed to lighten up.

"Could you have adjourned the meeting _any _more abruptly, Superman? I just wanted to make sure everyone understood the importance of this mission."

Kal looked at his close friend, the man who had become like a brother to him. Although, Bruce would never admit to it. "No. What you_** just**_ wanted to do was scold Wally in front of the entire league, Bruce."

"He takes nothing seriously. That needs to come to a stop, immediately." Bruce groused.

Although she was not looking at him directly, Diana could sense by the extended inhale of oxygen Kal took that he was about to launch a lengthy defense of their friend The Flash. Placing her hand on his forearm to calm him, she decided to move their meeting along.

"Bruce, I know we all agreed that the Lantern Corps would initiate Phase I of our intel gathering as most of the off world travel by Earth's villains has been concentrated in their home galaxy, but I also believe we would do well to send out diplomats to the surrounding galaxies to see what other intel, or allies, we can gather. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I agree with Diana. Things have been relatively quiet on Earth—too quiet. Which leads me to believe a much bigger plan is being set in motion," Kal added.

He had to admit he was surprised when Perry called him and Lois into the office and informed them that some "very big cow dung was going down right now". Once they got over their confusion as to what exactly the 'cow dung' was—in this case, Perry had received very solid information from a government informant that the Earth's villains have been combining forces and meeting off world more frequently.

While Clark was surprised, Lois was livid. She had her own moles within the government. Hell, even her dad was a five star Army General and no one felt the need to share this little tidbit of information with her! Perry went on to assign the story to the duo, with the assistance of Richard White and Lois' cousin, Chloe Sullivan. They were to work together on the various aspects of the story. Lois and Richard would try to use their government contacts to get a solid lead on the story and Chloe would do what she did best—sleuthing. Per request, Clark would do all of the boring fact-finding, which would in turn allow him more time to actively investigate the matter as Superman. Lois was so excited about the developing story that she totally abandoned any and all ideas of rewarding Clark for his earlier generosity. Instead, she called Richard down to the fifth floor and they started phoning in favorites immediately. Clark couldn't say he was too upset; it gave him an opportunity to get a head start on his own investigation. His thoughts were interrupted by Bruce's gruff baritone.

"I know what you mean. Gotham has been entirely too quiet. I've spent more time scanning for trouble in the city than getting out there fighting it."

"Well, that just leaves more time for you to chase the cat, right?" Kal joked.

"I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about."

Diana felt the need to reign them back in.

"Alright, boys. Enough flirting, there's work to be done, and I've a trip to make before beginning my shift."

Kal knew her destination without having to ask, "Want a flying partner? I'll go no further than outer perimeter of the island, I promise."

"No, Kal, but I'll be sure to give my mother your regards," Diana said through a smile. He always asked to escort her to her home; she always chalked it up to the gentleman in him.

"Alright; then, fly safe," Kal said as he took both of her hands in his own, his eyes becoming serious; his voice dropping to a whisper.

Diana met his eyes, her own voice breathier, "I promise, as always."

As usual, Bruce said nothing and observed all. This had become a pattern following the reconciliation after the Maxwell Lord fiasco. They both realized how close they came to pushing Diana completely away while trying to come to terms with her actions. While he would always make sure to remind Diana to be safe, Clark always took it a step further. In fact, he could feel the first tingles of annoyance; it was always as if they forgot he was in the room when parting ways. He discreetly cleared his throat. When that garnered no response from the duo, he increased the volume.

"Yes, Diana, stay safe. There's much work to be done when you return."

"Thanks, Bruce. As always, you concern moves me," she joked, hesitantly withdrawing her hands from Kal's and exiting the room.

Kal watched her retreating frame, using his x-ray vision once the door slid shut, stopping only when he saw her step onto the teleporter and materialize away from the Watchtower Satellite.

Bruce raised a brow at this; he always did as it had become a more frequent occurrence for Kal to do so.

"I may be chasing a cat, Superman, but what exactly are you chasing?"

_**The next day, Themyscira…**_

Hippolyta did nothing to hide the smile from her face as she watched her beloved daughter enter her private chambers.

"I had thought for a moment that Lord Morpheus was playing another of his tricks on me when I'd heard you arrived home last night, daughter."

"It's good to see you, too, Mother. I had hoped to arrive much sooner, but didn't want to wake you once I arrived."

Hippolyta rose from her dais and met her daughter halfway, embracing her in a fierce hug.

"You always stay away far too long, Diana."

Diana allowed herself to enjoy the hug for a moment longer before replying. "Forgive me, Mother. I guess I sometimes get too entrenched in Patriarch's World. Which is why it is all the more refreshing when I do return to the island."

"Good answer, darling. And I know your sisters will be thrilled to see you, as well."

"I fear I cannot stay long, Mother. I only wanted to give you an update on the Embassy's progress and let you know I may be out of touch a bit longer. We have a new mission. We fear there may be plans of another invasion." Diana hesitantly informed her mother, remembering the look of horror on her mother's face when Kal had to fly her home to receive treatment on The Healing Isle.

Hippolyta's face gave no indication of her emotions. Her immaculate face could transition from intense beauty to fierce recrimination in mere seconds. It was a trait Diana had always admired. The Queen of the Amazons strode to the balcony, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun's rays.

"Diana, when you left for Patriarch's World to be the Champion we all know you to be, I never imagined I would still fret over your safety. I sometimes wonder if the next time the Sentinels part, that it would be your dear friend, Kal, bringing me news of your demise." The Queen's voice faltered slightly.

Diana wanted to go to her mother, to embrace her; she didn't as she knew her mother did not need coddling. Instead, Diana regarded her mother, allowing her time to speak her worries.

"Does it make me a bad mother that I do not fear the same for your sister, Donna? I suppose not, for Donna has always been more cautious than you. I think Phillipus' teachings on strategy stuck more with her than you, dear daughter. I had hoped my infamous temper would skip a generation."

"Yes and General Phillipus always said I have my mother's head—and heart—for battle. If I recall correctly, it was that same spirit that helped my mother become the best warrior in Amazonian history," Diana retorted. "And that 'temper' has seen me through many battles, Mother."

Hippolyta faced her daughter, a wistful smile finding its way on her face, "You flatter me; exalting my warrior's prowess…I've taught you well, Madame Ambassador. I know you will be safe, as you would not dare put Kal-El in that position."

Diana said nothing. Nothing need be said.

"Then Gods be with you, daughter mine. And do tell you sister that she is due for a visit, if she can pry herself from Flash, that is," she said with a raised brow.

Diana allowed a smile to blossom before enveloping her mother in a warm hug, "I'll be sure to pass along the message, Mother."

Diana opted to fly out from Themyscira as opposed to using the teleportation chamber installed in the palace. She wanted to see as many of her sisters before leaving the island again, stopping to observe them spar. Her expression grew nostalgic as she watched the macabre dance of swords and flying fists. This was home.

"One would think you ached to be in there, sparring, Princess."

Diana immediately recognized the voice. It was firm, brash, and feminine. She turned to greet her visitor, a genuine smile on her face.

"Artemis. It's good to see you, friend."

The striking, titian-haired woman embraced her Princess in a fierce embrace, remembering a time when they were not as cordial with one another.

"_You are a fool, Princess." She spat out the title with as much venom as she could muster._

_Diana, to her credit, did not let the challenge spike her ire, although Artemis would swear the Princess' eyes flashed metallic blue for a moment. She continued her assault on the Princess' honor, hoping to goad her into a battle and defeat her before all of her sisters. They stood before the Amazon Senate, where Diana was pleading for permission to allow the male members of the JLA onto the island to defend against the imminent White Martian invasion. It had even reached the shores of Themyscira._

"_Artemis, this is foolhardy—questioning the Princess," General Phillipus warned._

_Hippolyta's hand stilled any further argument from her dear friend. She knew that it would not do Diana any favors to defend her before the Senate. The Queen, herself, could not come to her daughter's defense for fear that it would make the Princess appear weaker in the eyes of the Senate. Phillipus gave an imperceptible nod and resumed her seat._

_Artemis forged ahead, addressing her sisters on the Senate, "Sisters, if we concede to the demands of our alleged Champion—who has admittedly been too far gone in Patriarch's World to remain objective—then what's next? Opening our shores for more men to come in and subjugate us once again?"_

"_Artemis, you well know that is not my intent. This invasion threatens to spill onto Themysciran soil and my colleagues only want to help." She then turned to her sisters. "My sisters, I have given you all the report of the on-going invasion. These Martians leave nothing but destruction in their wake, and I refuse to stand idly by and see this island given to us by the Gods destroyed."_

"_We are true Amazons, princess. You have obviously grown weak while away from your teachings." _

_There was a collective gasp throughout the chamber, having heard the Bana Amazon challenge the Champion's loyalty to her people. It was truly the worst insult known to their tribe._

_Hippolyta shook her head at the folly of the young Bana. This will not end well, she thought._

_Diana's voice had become eerily calm, "Mind your tongue, sister. Lest I relieve you of it."_

"_I do not believe you possess the—"Artemis next words were cut off as Diana closed the distance between them before she could even draw a breath. Her vision blurred as she felt the stone wall crumble underneath her head, as result of the increasing pressure Diana was inflicting upon her. As she clawed at the hands of her attacker, Artemis felt real fear as she saw the look of malice in the eyes of her Princess._

_Closing the gap evening further, Diana bent so that she was but a hair's breadth from Artemis, her voice as cold as the bottom of Poseidon's domain, "__**Never question my loyalty. Never." **__She made a sound of disgust as she finally released her grip on Artemis' throat after the woman lost consciousness, and required a moment to calm her temper. Diana had surprised herself with the reaction to Artemis' affront. Did the challenge cut too deep? Was Artemis right? Shaking herself from such foolish thoughts, Diana dropped to one near before the Queen, bowing her head in true remorse._

"_I apologize for the damage to the palace walls, my Queen." _

"_Do you not apologize for the attack on your sister Amazon?" Hippolyta queried, already knowing the answer._

_Diana remained on one knee, raising defiant azure eyes to meet those of her Queen, her Mother, "Never will I apologize for defending my standing as an Amazon, to do otherwise would bring shame to all my sisters."_

_Hippolyta's heart swelled with pride. "Rise, daughter. Certainly, your sisters cannot very well deny your petition after having witnessed your passion for their own wellbeing."_

_While she would not speak on her daughter's behalf, she did have her methods of getting her point across. The Senate needed only to debate for a moment before acquiescing to the Princess' request. Diana thanked Athena that they saw reason. She then went immediately to Artemis, hating that the Amazon forced her hand. Placing a gentle hand to the fallen woman's brow, Artemis gasped as she regained consciousness; shame and fear evident on her face. To be bested by one's sister was one thing, but to lose face in front of the Amazonian Senate after challenging a fellow sister's Amazonian standing was grounds for banishment, should the victor choose. As she stared into the ice blue eyes of the Champion of Olympus, Artemis knew her fate was in the woman's hands. Seconds seemed to last for eons as Diana's face gave no indication of her intentions. Artemis felt her entire existence begin to disappear as she envisioned herself being thrust back into Patriarch's World without her sisters there with her, banishment for such an affront was the only choice. It was the choice she would make._

"_Rise, sister." Artemis looked up to see the outstretched hand of Diana, offering her absolution in that one act._

They never spoke of that moment again, and Diana never held the offensive incident against Artemis. Instead, she made sure to seek out the Bana Amazon each time she ventured to the island, eventually replacing animosity with true kinship. In fact, Diana had invited Artemis to Patriarch's World on several occasions to assist in some of the League's more difficult missions.

"Must you wax nostalgic every time we meet, sister?" Diana asked with a hint of humor.

"Not every time, Princess. Not every time. What brings you home? Is there trouble?" Artemis was always direct, and ready to battle. It was her most endearing quality.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but know that I will not hesitate to call upon you should we require your help, sister."

"And know that I will not hesitate to respond, Princess."


	4. Truth is

_**So Much More**_

_**Ch4-Truth is…**_

_**Two weeks later…**_

It would be an understatement to say that things at the Watchtower were a bit tense as of late. Apparently, Phase I of the League's plan included round the clock shifts with only four hours rest between. Diana noticed the tension immediately upon her return from Themyscira, some six days ago. She'd initially approached Bruce with her concerns.

" _We all knew what we'd be signing up for by joining the League, Diana."_

"_Always so understanding, Bruce. I can't imagine why half the League scampers when you enter a room." Diana said through a tight smile._

Any further conversation they may have had was cut short with the arrival of Superman and Flash. Diana excused herself quietly as he resumed monitor duty. Bruce kept a straight face as he monitored their progress through the space station, noting that Clark repeatedly tried to terminate the conversation while Wally continued to ramble on.

"…oh, that's a great joke, Wally. We'll I guess I'll be letting you go get some rest." Superman hoped Flash would catch a hint this time. Although the mission wasn't terribly difficult, he was in need of rest.

"Man, I'm so wired right now. Rest is gonna be impossible! No, not impossible, more like not-a-possibility! Dude, the way you took out Sinestro and Faust at the same time while holding that Chevy over your head…AWE-SOME. I got so distracted that I nearly dropped that babe I was whisking off to safety." Wally babbled.

Superman massaged his temples, feeling a headache take root in the center of his forehead.

"Thanks, Wally. I'm glad the mission was a success and no one was hurt."

"Oh, somebody's definitely hurting right now. Somebody named Lex Luthor and it serves him right for banding together that bunch of morons. 'Injustice League' my speedy little arse" Wally paused to laugh at his joke, continuing on after collecting himself. "Man, you were _en fuego_ tonight! It's like somebody pissed in your coffee and you caught'em. Something you wanna talk about, Supes?"

Any reply Superman would have given died on his lips as his best friend rounded the corner. She was stunning in her simple Grecian tunic, the billowing cobalt blue material giving her eyes and ethereal glow; she never failed to take his breath away. Like clockwork, Wally noticed Diana's arrival and instantly became a babbling idiot. Kal chuckled as Wally literally tripped over his own feet then muttered a low curse as a blush crept up his cheeks. He straightened his spine and nodded to Diana before making his escape. Diana smiled as she watched the red suit blur past her down the hall.

"Diana, that wasn't fair," Kal's soft baritone intoned.

"Kal, do you want to discuss fair or do you want to shower me with platitudes and gratitude for freeing you of Wally's presence?" After a beat of silence, a smirk crept across her lips. "Alright, I'll just go find Wally and tell him how desperately you want to relive your adventures together…"

Kal could only chuckle and shaking his head in agreement, "Thank you for saving me from Wally, oh, benevolent Princess. Where would I be without your omnipresence?"

"Sarcasm? Hm, you must really need a nap." Diana replied, raising her brow.

"Diana, I'm not some kid who gets cranky if he misses a nap." Kal protested, looking every bit the cranky child he claimed not to be.

Diana thought the slight pout he gave was endearing, especially with his ever-present forelock grazing his forehead. As she had done countless times before, she reached up to brush the errant strand.

"Don't you gel this back with the rest of your hair?"

Kal closed his eyes and relished her touch. His right hand moved unconsciously to grasp her wrist softly. Diana gave a small gasp and his eyes snapped open at that moment, his stare decidedly warm, "Maybe I don't because I'd miss this."

Seconds stretched out endlessly as the two stood there in the hallway. Diana could feel the heat of his stare as well as the heat of his touch through her Amazonian vambraces; she unconsciously licked her lips as she stared into the eyes of her best friend. Kal's eyes darted from her mouth—that perfect mouth—to her unearthly azure eyes. He chanced one last glance to her mouth again, groaning inwardly when he caught sight of her tongue grazing her lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear a small voice yelling, _'What the hell do you think you're doing, mister? This is Diana, your BFF!'_ When he noticed that Diana pensively worried her bottom lip with her perfect teeth, his inward groan became an all out moan and his heart rate increased. The sound was enough to break Diana from the trance.

"Kal?"

Normally, hearing his Kryptonian name glide effortlessly across her lips was sublimely comforting; however, given their particular situation, it rang out like a claxon and brought him back to reality. He shook his head in an effort to buy himself some time.

"Uh, sorry, Diana. Guess I must've fallen asleep with my eyes open. Maybe you were right about that nap, huh?" His attempt at humor was the only recourse he saw to get out of the situation, hating himself for making her uncomfortable. Imagine his surprise to discover that Diana did not appear uncomfortable; in fact, she appeared just the opposite. She blatantly held his gaze for a second longer before breaking their connection.

"I should leave you to get some rest, then." She took a small step back to put distance between them, not wanting to read too much into what just happened. Thoughts such as those were better left un-acknowledged.

Kal gave a tight nod then proceeded towards his quarters. He walked as if in a daze. _'What the hell just happened?' _he thought.

"Kal?" Diana's voice gave him pause mid-stride. "You should give Lois a call after you get some rest."

Her words washed over him like an ice cold shower. He hadn't thought of Lois in …48 hours? How long had it been since they last spoke? He walked the rest of the distance to his quarters by instinct only, for he was too concerned as to why thoughts of his fiancé were so few and far between lately. The sliding _hiss _of the automatic door broke him from his reverie. He immediately grabbed his cell from the Spartan nightstand and hit Lois' speed dial, however, he disconnected the call before the first ring could be heard. _'Shower, nap, then call Lois.'_

Down the hall, rooted in the same spot as before, Diana stood. She had analyzed their brief encounter countless times in the short time it took him to reach his quarters. _'What in Hera's name just happened?'_

_**Four days later…Watchtower Satellite...**_

Clark Kent finished typing the short email to his editor-in-chief and re-read it to check for any inconsistencies. In it he explained that Queen Industries was being extremely accommodating and helpful in the fact-finding phase of his research regarding the government's stance on the affairs of the Injustice League. Oliver Queen's government ties were no secret, and it was also widely known that he contributed to many political causes, none more so than Homeland Security endeavors. Things were going so well that Oliver Queen himself had referred Clark to meet with some bureaucratic heavy hitters over the next few weeks, further delaying his return to the Daily Planet. _Not entirely a lie_, Clark thought. Deciding the email was sufficient enough and that Perry would not be demanding his immediate return to the office. He hit the send button. This was easy enough; however, informing Lois that he would be gone another few weeks was another matter. He shook his head while remembering their last conversation.

"_Hey, Lois. Diana said you called while I was out?"_

"_More like she called me." Lois informed him, much to his shock. Lois gave a small scoff at his dumbfounded silence. "Yeah, it's good to know somebody remembers I exist."_

_Clark gave an exasperated sigh, "Lois, we've been over this a hundred times. I would call more often if I could, but that's kind of hard between monitoring the bad guys' recent activity, patrolling the cities of other superheroes while they're investigating off-world, and picking up my own shifts. I've apologized for this." Truthfully, he was growing tired of this same conversation._

"_I know, Clark…" During the silence that seemed to stretch on forever, he could pick up the sound of liquid being poured into a glass. Lois took a long drink of whatever it was before continuing. "It's just that you've been gone for nearly three weeks and correct me if I'm wrong, but the League isn't anymore 'informed' than they were when this all began."_

"_Lois, I've told you, these thi- "He began before she cut him off._

"_These things take time. I know, I know." She finished for him, a hint of sarcasm coloring her words. She took another drink and Clark could hear the opening lines of Otis Redding's "Try a Little Tenderness" wafting in the back ground._

'_Oh, she may be weary_

_Them young girls, they do get weary_

_Wearing that same ol' shaggy dress_

_Yeah, yeah_

_But when she gets weary, try a little tenderness_

_Yeah, yeah…'_

_It saddened him that their conversations had degenerated to this state. When did it get to be so hard to communicate? _

"_For what it's worth, Clark, I don't know when it got so hard to talk, either." Clark could only stare at the phone. Had he spoken aloud? Clark opened and closed his mouth several times, however, words failed him, for once._

"_No, Smallville. You didn't blab out loud, I just know you really well." She supplied. "Look, I know you all are working hard to figure this thing out and prevent something big from happening. It's just…I miss having you here, okay?"_

_Clark swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. When he finally spoke, his hoarse voice sounded foreign to him, "Lois, if I could be there, I would. You've got to believe that."_

_Lois' voice was tired, so very tired, "The sad thing is that I do know that, Clark, and it doesn't change the fact that you're there and I'm here. It's always the same old song and dance with us, isn't it?" _

_As she spoke, Clark could feel her slipping further and further away from him. The pang he felt in his chest was strong, but not as strong as he'd thought it would be. Not wanting to read further into that, he spoke, "Lois, let's…let's not have this conversation over the phone, okay? I can get some time off and we can have lunch at café Du Monde in New Orleans tomorrow and you can even eat my beignets like you always do. What do you say?"_

_Lois closed her eyes to keep an errant tear from escaping. She never liked hearing Clark sound so desperate, so helpless. She could feel the lump taking form in her throat._

"_Clark, I would never ask you to shirk your duties. Never. Look, let's just talk later." She had hoped to end the conversation sooner rather than later._

"_Lois. Say you'll have lunch with me. Please." Clark persisted._

_Taking a fortifying breath, she replied. "I honestly don't have the time, Clark. Richard and I are busy here in Washington and I won't leave him just to put another band-aid on the gaping wound that is our relationship. I'd rather not do this now, and especially not over the phone. We—you deserve better than that." She winced, the truth sounded so harsh when spoken aloud._

"_So, we're going down this road, Lois?" His question held neither spite nor sarcasm, only quiet resignation._

_There was a substantial moment of silence on the other end as Lois weighed her next words carefully. As she paced the floor of her suite, a sudden burst of wind blew open the balcony doors. She knew the instant he'd arrived, but deliberately chose not to turn around._

"_It's like I've always told you, Lois. I can always make time for us." His voice was steady behind her._

_She held the glass of wine to her cheek, catching the stubborn tear. "Doesn't change the facts, Smallville." She finally turned to face him and Clark could see that she was on the precipice of falling. "We're not happy- at least not truly happy, Clark. It's like we're looking at the horizon—we can see how happiness looks, but we can never really reach it." She watched on as the man known to the world as Superman sighed in defeat, gingerly sitting on the edge of her bed. She continued on, "It's okay, you know. I'm not mad at you, Clark. I am a little peeved at those Fates bitches, though." She joked. _

_Clark gave a small laugh, "You sound like Diana, speaking of the Fates."_

_Lois smiled at the mention of the woman's name. She was a good friend to both of them. "Yeah, she once told me they never seem to let mortals have true happiness, instead snatching it away at the last moment. My greek is a little rusty, but I'm pretty sure her nomenclature for them was a little more harsh than 'bitch'."_

"_Do you think you can find some modicum of true happiness with Richard?" Clark asked the difficult question, his eyes warm and understanding._

"_I don't know. I don't know if I can find that with anyone. Richard is…available, and attentive…and a good man. But, I have never betrayed you, Clark."_

"_I know, Lois, you're a good woman; but Clark Kent is not as naïve as some would like to think. We've been circling the drain for months now, and Richard has always been there, in the shadows. He's a good guy and wouldn't want to interfere. Can't say I blame him for patiently waiting for his chance, though. You are remarkable."_

_It was then that she crumbled, the first indication being her trembling shoulders. Next, small sobs racked her frame as she tried vainly to hold herself together. Clark was by her side, holding her in his strong embrace. He did nothing to stop the wayward tear that slipped from his own eye. He placed a chaste kiss to her temple._

"_You've been my everything for so long, Lois." His voice was barely above a whisper, as if saying it any louder would make it reality._

"_Not your everything, Clark. At least not always, but I've come close." She replied, her voice also low. "Seven years we've been in this fight together. It was always interesting, wasn't it?"_

_She smiled as she felt his chest rumble from his small chuckle, "Always…always. Thank you for loving me, Lois."_

"_Not loving you was never an option, Clark, but I think it's grown into something different." She remained within his embrace as they spoke, a sad smile forming._

"_You're right. I guess I just didn't want to face it."_

_It was Lois' turn to chuckle, "You never do. It never seems to amaze me how stubborn you can be at times, you know?" She pulled slightly from his embrace to look him in the eye. "Friends?"_

"_Best friends." He replied._

"_No," she gave a slight shake of her head. "You've already got one of those and she is the only person I think the title "best" truly fits. And I think I should save my "best" for whomever the Lord decides is my HEA." Clark raised a questioning brow. "H.E.A., Clark—Happily Ever After. Man, you speak nearly every language on this planet and can't keep up with the latest lingos? Sheesh."_

_They laughed together then. It seemed fitting that they would reach this conclusion together, and would meet it with levity in the end, as opposed to ill will towards one another. A few more tears were shed as they continued to hold each other while Otis Redding's grainy voice continued to croon into the dark spring night._

_Superman?_

_Yes, J'onn?_

_The meeting will be starting in two minutes. Although, I could delay it further, if you'd like._

_No, that won't be necessary, old friend. I'm on my way._


	5. Kissin' Cousins

_**Ch5-Kissin' Cousins...**_

_**Watchtower Conference Room #1…**_

The conference room was nearly full when Kal arrived, his eyes immediately seeking out Diana's. She was in mid-conversation with Shayera and to casual observer it would appear she did not even notice his arrival. However, the truth was she was always aware of when he entered the room, giving an imperceptible glance towards the door and making the briefest of contact with him. It was enough to give them both reason to smile.

"Alright, now that Supes is here, let's rock and roll, I've got plans for later this evening." Wally said, all the while waggling his eyebrows at Donna.

Kal took his seat beside Diana, watching as she simply shook her head, while Donna took a more direct approach. She kicked Wally's shin underneath the table. He was helpless to stop the yelp escaping his throat and who could blame him? Receiving a kick to the shin from an Amazon warrior had that kind of effect on a guy. To everyone's surprise, Bruce chuckled briefly behind his cowl.

"Batman giggling like a school girl? Now I know I've got to join this madcap mission!" Kara Zor-El piped in as she entered the room.

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Kal asked in surprise.

"What? You think I'd hang out in the twenty-third century and let you guys have all the fun around here? Word travels fast about the sketchy activities of this century's bad dudes—even through the time space continuum." She replied nonchalantly, walking over to embrace her cousin.

"This must be some bad mojo if they're talking about it in the future." Zatanna added. "But that doesn't matter, cuz my girl, Kara, is here to help me SSA EMOS KCIK!"

"TGHIARTS NMAD!" Kara replied, giving her good friend a high five before taking the seat next to her.

"Ahem. Back to the business at hand." The moment of brevity gone, Bruce was all business, much to everyone's chagrin. "Kara, gives us even more reason to step up our actions. For the last several weeks, we have been monitoring the off-world travel of some of our more nefarious counterparts, mainly the core groups comprising Luthor's Injustice League. Now, we've maintained a low profile and don't believe they suspect a thing—"

"Those dumbasses wouldn't suspect a thing if we went up to their front door and said, 'Hey, we've been spying on you guys for weeks and know something's up." Wally interrupted, earning him a hard stare from Bruce. He slid a little lower in his seat; the Bats could be scary when he turned the act on. "Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying. They are unaware of our surveillance. John will fill us in on what the Lantern Corps has discovered." Bruce inclined his head to John.

John quickly averted his gaze from Shayera, addressing the present members. "Luthor is definitely funding these trips. They've said as much. Apparently, he has yet to school his underlings in the art of secrecy. So far, they've made contact with four planets in the Tomar-Re Sector 2813 of our galaxy; the planets there are mainly hedonistic cultures, nearly comprised totally of nomadic space pirates."

"Glad to see they're keeping such good company." Kal interjected dryly. "So, what're you thinking?"

"Well, we definitely think they're trying to rally the troops and any allies they can find. So far, only one of the planets has refused their requests—Zyphon Xia." John added.

Kara's head popped up at this, "Zyphon Xia?"

"What is it, Kara?" Kal's interest was piqued at his cousin's strange response.

"Zyphon Xia is a colony of defectors from the far southwestern region of the Milky Way. I didn't think anyone on Earth would have contact with them for at least another hundred years." She continued, clearly unnerved.

"Kara?" Diana asked, clearly concerned.

"I've fought them before, unintentionally, of course. It's just, they're very…persistent people." She supplied.

"Kara." Kal had grown tired of her enigmatic talking.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. "They tried to subjugate the Earth in the year 2232 and convert the entire planet into a sex slave colony. I fought off a good hundred of them before their leader recognized my strength and the family crest as Kryptonian." She had the full attention of the entire room.

"What does that have to do with anything, Kara?" Kal asked.

She fixed her gaze on Kal. "Think, Kal, what else used to be in that region of the Milky Way about thirty years ago?"

Diana let out a small gasp as she realized what Kara was suggesting; Kal was speechless as he slowly grasped her meaning.

"They fled Krypton before it was destroyed and bred with surrounding species, but there's still a trace of Kryptonian in the race. They're our distant cousins, Kal."

_Two Hours Later…_

"Clark, don't you think it's a little foolish to rush into this head-on and without proper information about these people." Bruce stated more than asked, disapproval evident in his tone.

Kal paid him no mind as he continued to study the schematics of the Tomar-Re sector of the galaxy in the Watchtower's viewfinder.

"I've been to nearly every planet in this galaxy. How'd I miss them?" He asked himself distractedly.

Diana remained seated in her chair, taking in the scene before here. Kal had abruptly ended the briefing and decided at that moment he would meet with these Zyphonians in an attempt to attain their support. Of course, she knew his mission was twofold; he also wanted to reach out to the colony in hopes of deterring their future ventures in the sex slave market. It would be admirable if not so futile. Diana believed in destiny and fate, and it appears this colony was destined on its path to clash with Kara and the heroes of the twenty-third century. Some things were just fated to happen. As Kara further explained, the Zyphonians did not relent for long after realizing their connection to Kara, and she and the others had no choice but to end them.

"Would you at least sleep on it or whatever it is you do when most of are sleeping?" Bruce continued his attempt to get Clark to see reason. Honestly, he had never seen the man so worked up about something before.

Kal seemed almost frustrated as he halted his initial acidic reply. He gathered himself and turned to look at the man squarely. "Bruce, do you know what it's like to live your life thinking you are the only one of your kind? Until I met Kara—and later, Diana, I felt that solitude each and every day. If these are truly my people, let me reach out to them. Maybe they can be saved."

"Clark, you heard Kara. They didn't care about any damn family ties and eventually had to be wiped out."

Kal chose to ignore him as he again focused all of his attention on the screen before him. Apparently, his mind was made up. Bruce shook his head in frustration, finally turning his gaze to Diana.

"Are you even going to try and talk him out of this? Or are you just going to let him zip off on this fool's quest?"

Diana remained as serene and calm as ever, inclining her head to the side to look around Bruce's shoulder at her best friend. She gazed at him thoughtfully, studying the stubborn set of his chiseled jaw as the neon green light reflected off the monitor before him.

"I don't need to talk him out of it, Bruce. I'm going with him."

Kal looked from his musings and held her stare for a moment, a silent thank-you in his eyes. Diana nodded her understanding. Bruce looked between the two several times before throwing his hands up in frustration, before storming out of the room.

"Well, I guess _somebody_ should make sure you two don't run off and end up dead—I'll prep the Javelin with extra armor and offensive weapons."

_**45 minutes later…**_

"I don't know how to thank you for supporting me, Diana." Kal stated softly as he watched his friend effortlessly guide their craft through deep space.

She did not take her eyes off the landscape before her, muttering a soft "not necessary" as she maneuvered around debris. He soon turned to enjoy the same scenery as a beat of companionable silence passed between them. Kal's eyes never left the starry expanse, making eye contact with Diana in the reflective tempered glass.

"So… Lois and I…." He didn't bother finishing the statement; he knew she was aware.

Diana gave a small nod. She wouldn't dare disclose the fact that Lois called her that same night and asked her to watch over him; to ensure that he didn't withdraw from everyone completely and wallow in guilt over something that was inevitable—no matter how hard they tried to fight it. As she did now, Diana said nothing, allowing the woman, her friend, to grieve for the relationship lost. She only offered support once she was assured that Lois had gotten all of her woes off her chest. Truth be told, it pained Diana to see the two in pain, even if the dissolution of their relationship was amicable. Although Kal did not grieve openly as Lois did, she had noticed him attempting to distance himself from others, it was part of the reason she decided to join him on this diplomatic mission. She remembered the last conversation she had with Lois.

"_Diana, you are the only person who can get through to him. Sometimes, I think you love him more than I do." Lois said._

_She didn't even bother trying to refute the statement. Why even bother? It was not as if Lois was incorrect._

_Lois gained a world of understanding in Diana's silence. She chuckled to herself, "I honestly don't know how you stood it all this time; being the steadfast friend while he and I bumbled through our relationship."_

"_I never waited for him, Lois." She finally responded._

"_I know…but I think he's always waited for you."_

_Diana didn't know what to make of the statement. Sure, she and Kal were close—to others it appeared they were closer than close—but they never crossed the line. Never._

"_I know you two don't think of each other that way, at least not while Clark and I were together. It's okay…yeah, it's fine. I was so jealous of you when you arrived on the scene. You had the whole world's attention, even more than that, you had Superman's. Even when Clark told me his secret and professed his love for me, I couldn't shut up that nagging little voice saying 'Wonderchick's gonna take him away'. Then you had to go and be one of the closest friends I've ever had. All wisdom and good-natured honesty. Eventually, the voice went away. You were truly happy for us. You have no idea how badly I wanted you to be a grade-A bitch, Diana." _

_Diana had to chuckle at the woman's bluntness."You know he loves you, Lois. You are his everything."_

"_Not his everything…at least, not always. But it's been enough for me."_

"_I beg you to reconsider you're decision, Lois."_

"_You know me, when my mind's made up…it's a wrap. Now, stop trying to be the world's best friend and tell me I deserve better than the world's greatest superhero as my boyfriend." She joked._

_Diana laughed outright at the statement, allowing the sound of her and Lois' laughter to draw the moment out. "Be…happy…Lois. Sister."_

"_I think I will be. I want the same for you too... sister."_

_They ended the call then, no words left to be said. Diana left her quarters soon after that to meet with Bruce and discuss the relentless shifts he was giving everyone. Clark and Wally were due to return from Metropolis soon…_

Diana hit the auto-pilot controls and released her safety restraints. She turned to leave the cockpit, pausing briefly to place a warm hand on Kal's shoulder. His eyes never left the field before him.

"I'm going to get some rest. We've still another two hours until our destination. I do believe there's something under the console for you." With that, she was off to the private quarters.

Momentarily confused, Kal checked the console and found an electric blue iPod. The color immediately reminded him of Diana's eyes. _Thinking of her eyes?_ _This again? Really, you've got to get a grip, man._ Shaking the thought from his head, he set the iPod into the docking station at the main console. Pressing play, he smiled when he heard the opening notes of the playlist Diana had apparently created for him, aptly titled _'For Kal'_.

'_So you sailed away, to a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring_

_Nothing's quite the same now, I just say your name now._

_But it's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had…'_

_(Vertical Horizon-Best I Ever Had)_

_**Meanwhile, at Watchtower…**_

Kara did nothing to deter her huge yawn as she exited her quarters and made her way to the commissary. Time travel jetlag was a beast. She spotted her occasional co-conspirator, Zatanna at the table in the far corner.

"Yo, Zee. What's up?" she asked as she snatched a fry from the woman's tray.

Zatanna looked up from iPad she was reading from, "Nothing much, just laying low until the Bats calms down."

"What's got his panties all in a wad, now?" Kara asked, taking a sip from the bottled water on the table.

"He's all moody cuz Diana and Clark booked it outta here on the first Javelin smoking to find those kissin' cousins of yours—" Zatanna never had a chance to finish her statement as she was soon covered in the water Kara was drinking. 'Covered', as in she received an impromptu shower thanks to her good friend. "! ARAK, KCUF EHT TAHW"

Kara paid no heed to the cries of her friend, "Whaddya mean, they left? Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"!WON, NAELC" Zatanna rid herself of the offending spray via magic, teetering on annoyed at her good friend. "Left, as in gone. Gone, as in no longer here. Jeez, what the hell, man?"

She made her best attempt to give her friend a glare worthy of the Dark Knight himself, but Kara burst into a fit of giggles. This did nothing to help her mood. Kara continued laughing for another moment and Zatanna contemplated turning her friend into a spittoon to see how she liked being spit on. Kara finally sobered up and looked her friend in the eye. Magic and Kryptonians never meshed well.

"Oh, man, this is rich. I so wish I was a fly on that Javelin." She managed to say, fighting off another fit of giggles.

Zee tried not to entertain her friend, but curiosity got the best of her, "Why?"

"Let's just say there's a very good reason that Zyphonians are so hot-to- trot all the time. Man, I have _got_ to call Ma and Pa Kent!" Kara proceeded to fill her friend in on the surprise awaiting her cousin and the Amazon on the foreign planet.


	6. Sweet Sounds

_**Ch6- Sweet sounds…(Rated R for slight suggestive themes—of the adult variety)**_

_One hour Later, Gotham City…_

"I am the creep that haunts the night, scaring off _all_ the baddies on sight…the party pooper who never smiles…I. Am. Batman!" The maniacal man screamed as he stepped off the building.

His accomplice laughed until she saw him disappear over the side of the building, she ran to the ledge, hoping by some miracle he grabbed a hold of something before hitting the bottom. As she neared the edge, she heard a tiny chopping sound. Initially, she only saw the multi-colored umbrella cap her companion wore on his head. The umbrella was actually a miniature propeller and it wasn't long before the rest of her companion's frame came back into view, lifted from certain demise. He landed before her on the roof top.

"Man, I thought you were a goner!"

His laughter rang load as a bullhorn, "Silly girl, I said I was Batman, not Splatman!"

There was a beat of silence as the bad pun hung between the two. Soon, they both were enveloped in boisterous, demented, laughter. The female wiped tears from her eyes as she turned to her companion.

"Oh, boss, you slay me!"

Her "boss" howled his laughter for a full minute more before growing instantly serious, his face a sneer.

"Stop it, Harley!"

Harley immediately ceased all laughter, waiting for her boss to give his next command.

"Time to get serious."

…. "Ha ha ha ha !" The psychotic Joker burst into another fit of giggles, followed by his ever-present companion. Then, he reverted to another moment of seriousness. "Stop it!"

_Man, is he extra kooky tonight_, Harley thought.

She followed his path of progress across the darkened rooftop, looking below to find an unsuspecting couple walking down the darkened alley.

The Joker's raspy voice was eerily calm. He attached the harness snaps to the back of his and Harley's waistbands. "Suckers. Let's get'em."

He and Harley both swan-dived off the rooftop, their descent slowed slightly by the tension in the cables lowering them to the ground.

His ever-present painted-on smile twisted darkly, "That's it, just a little bit closer…"

He and his companion never reached their intended targets as their descent was halted abruptly by a black chord whipping out from the darkness and binding the two would-be villains together. They dangled, bound together a mere ten feet from the couple. The sudden noise startled the couple and they looked up to see the terribly happy faces of Gotham's biggest villain, The Joker, and his ever-present accomplice Harley suspended directly above them. Even while hanging helplessly by the waist, he was determined to cause some mayhem tonight.

He gave the couple below his most crazed look before yelling "Boo!" He laughed as the couple scampered off down the alley.

Shrugging his shoulder and looking at his companion, "Well, at least the night's not a total bust." They broke out into another bout of maniacal laughter.

Thirty feet above them, a dark figure secured the other end of reinforced cable to the pulley system to ensure their captives didn't have a chance to escape. Pulling out the disposable phone and dialing the Gotham Police Department, the hooded figure gave their exact coordinates and advised the dispatcher that the Joker was in need of transportation back to Arkham Asylum. Satisfied with the night's quarry, the figure strode further into the darkness, intent to escape into the shadows of Gotham.

"I suppose I should thank you, although I could have handled the situation myself." A gruff voice sounded out.

The shrouded figure slowed, "You know what they say. When the Bats away, the Cats will play."

Catwoman turned fully to face Batman as he stalked closer to her. She did nothing to hide the lascivious once-over she gave him. _How could a man make a cowl look so sexy?And what exactly is he hiding behind that codpiece?_

To his credit, Batman allowed the shadows around him to hide the fact that he was also enjoying the view before him. Dressed in all black protective leather armor similar to his own but much, much more form-fitting, the Catwoman was a sight to behold. The sexy-as-hell black stiletto boots didn't hurt the ensemble, either. She met his eyes defiantly as didn't back down as he towered over her. He stood close enough to feel her body heat, to feel the purr that vibrated through her body as she returned his stare. She was the first to break their eye contact, suggestively running a clawed finger down his chest, grazing over the accentuated abs in his armor. He closed his eyes briefly to enjoy the chill that sent through him. When he opened his eyes, she was no longer in front of him. It wasn't long before he felt her presence at his back, her lips tantalizingly close to his ear.

"I missed you." She purred.

Fighting the arousal that screamed to be set free, he replied in a hoarse voice. "You've kept busy enough."

She chuckled huskily, "Busy cleaning up your messes, Bats. I can't very well let the inmates run the asylum. They need to remember to fear the dark."

He turned so quickly that he nearly tipped her over. Instead, he caught her frame between his strong hands and brought her indecently close to his body, allowing her to feel every inch of him.

"Then I guess I should thank you."

Before she had time to continue their verbal foreplay, Batman captured her lips in a fiery kiss, teasing her bottom lip with his teeth. It only took her a moment to catch on and she returned the kiss just as fiercely, introducing her tongue into the fray. They dueled for control of the kiss for what seemed like an eternity but ended too soon for them both. Catwoman pulled away from the kiss with one last tug on his lips, her smoldering green eyes blatantly challenging him to take it further. Instead, he disengaged from their embrace and paced away from her.

_Here we go again._ She rolled her eyes at his predictable nature.

"We can't keep doing this." He grated , unaware she mimed him behind his back. "You know it as well as I-" This time he turned as he spoke and caught her in the act.

She had the gall not to appear shocked or admonished, in fact, she looked pissed. "It's always the same with you. 'Bad kitty, don't steal the Faberge Egg… Ooh, baaad kitty, come give me a kiss…No, bad kitty, we can't play kissy-face anymore…ah, what the hell, kiss me'. A girl could get a complex dealing with you, ya know."

He gave no reply, which to her appeared as if he was aloof, indifferent. In actuality, Batman fought against every male instinct that screamed at him to grab her and take her right there on the roof. Deciding to end this before it became any more awkward, Batman turned to leave.

"One of these days, Bruce, I'm not going to be here waiting on the rooftop; unless you give me a reason to."

He stood frozen. How did she figure out his secret? What exactly did she mean by giving her a reason to wait? Turning around to reply to her, he realized that she'd used his method of 'stun and run' to leave undetected. Funny, he never noticed how lonely a rooftop could be until that moment.

_Aboard the Javelin…_

Kal checked their coordinates once more before engaging autopilot and freeing himself of his safety restraints. A small smile touched his lips as he continued to hum along with the most recent selection from his playlist. Diana never failed to amaze him, the time alone with some great music soothed his spirit immensely, and he was very impressed with her taste in music. The playlist started off with a few mopey songs about love lost then transitioned into more upbeat, empowering tunes. Currently, Cee-Lo's 'Forget You' was blaring through the ship's surround sound. They still had about thirty minutes until reaching Zyphon Xia's atmosphere and he figured a quick shower and change would be wise. Before they left the Earth's orbit, Diana made the suggestion they not go as warriors, but as diplomats seeking to reason with the planet's inhabitants. He whistled along with the song as he made his way to private quarters, an extra spring in his step. As he rounded the corner, he considered waking his friend but thought better of it. The woman had an internal clock like no other. If she said she would sleep for forty-three point seven minutes, then she would sleep exactly forty-three point seven minutes. He supposed that was the warrior in her. Thinking of his good friend brought back the smile and he felt slightly more care-free, singing along with the song, now. He gave the song his all, putting extra oomph into the _forget yoouuuuu's. _In fact he put so much into it that he failed to see the overturned trash bin waiting for him as soon as he entered his quarters. Suffice it to say, the usually sure-footed Superman somehow wound up unceremoniously on his butt. His dense frame hit the ship's floor with a considerable thud and in his attempts to right himself he placed his hand a sickening wet mass of…sun tan oil?

Damn, Wally! Using the ship as his own personal tanning salon by flying it very close to the sun's orbit. Kal knew Wally did this, and always advised Wally to get rid of any and all evidence to keep the Batman unawares. _Obviously, he doesn't listen. Maybe I will have a little meeting with Bruce and let him know exactly what happens on his toy, _Kal thought. He stood quickly, using super speed to clean the mess he'd made. He undressed quickly for his shower, his agitation fighting to return full force, he fought off valiantly as he closed his eyes and listened to the music pouring in through his speakers. The water prepared, Kal stepped under the spray and allowed the steaming hot water to wash over him. Without warning, his eyes shot open.

_Crap! I had to have woken Diana with all my bumbling around_, he lamented with a wince. In all of his clumsiness and subsequent clean-up, he'd forgotten that she was resting right across the hall. Turning his head to the right he used his enhanced vision to ensure that she was still resting comfortably. Seeing that her bed was empty, he mentally kicked himself for disturbing her. He was about to cut his shower short to go apologize when his eye caught movement from the far corner of her room. He trained his line of vision on the movement and sucked in a sharp breath at the sight he beheld. Apparently stepping out of her own shower, Diana entered her quarters, her hair a mess of curls piled atop her head. A towel wrapped around her powerfully sleek frame, she never looked more beautiful to Kal. He knew he should stop looking, but for some reason he could not tear his eyes away. He followed her as she sat on the bed, retrieving a bottle of what he assumed was scented oil from nightstand. Beginning at her feet, Diana massaged the oil into her skin, moving her hands in small circles and inching higher each time. Kal didn't realize it at the time, but his own hand began its own journey, heading south.

She spread the towel further apart as she reached her thighs and gave the area extra attention, humming along to the song that was playing over head, Adele's _Rolling in the Deep_. She was about to remove her towel completely to apply the Amazonian oil, pausing briefly to inhale the subtle fragrance of wild orchids. The scent never failed to remind her of her homeland, causing a small smile to dance across her lips. Before her eyes opened, she focused all of her senses to allow the scent to wash over her entire being; she heard a dull, rapid thudding. Her curiosity piqued, she honed in on the sound, immediately recognizing it as Kal's heartbeat. Her eyes immediately snapped open, fearing something terrible must be afoot to cause her friend's rapid heartbeat. At that moment, she was glad her friend had taught her how to train her hearing to pick up the signature of another's heartbeat. Just as she was about to leap from her spot, her ears picked up the sound of labored breathing and…_moaning_? Focusing in more on the sound, she again recognized it as Kal's and that he was located across the hall from her own quarters.

_Whatever could be bothering him, so? Is he having a nightmare? _Without another thought, she was up and out of her room with the gift of speed granted to her by Hermes. She paused outside of his door.

"Kal? Are you unwell?" She asked, her voice a steady whisper.

When she received no reply, she waved her hand over the door sensor, instantly opening the portal. She entered the suite so quickly it took her a moment to realize he was not in bed. Hearing the spray of the shower, she swiveled on her heel to leave, but stopped mid-stride as she heard Kal's soft whisper through the door.

" Diana."

Her eyes immediately widened, _He must've heard me barreling through the door. Now, I've interrupted his shower. He must think I've gone psycho Amazon again._ She stood motionless a moment, deciding whether to acknowledge she heard him or just make a hasty exit. As she battled with her decision, she heard him again.

"Oh, Diana…..mmm."

This was a decidedly different sound than she heard before, it was huskier…breathier. Although she had yet to experience what it was to lay with a man, she did recognize the sounds of a man's passion. Her cheeks flaming, she had to catch herself against the door frame as her knees had suddenly grown weak.

_He's—he's pleasuring himself while thinking of…me?_ The knowledge of that nearly bowled her over. Literally. Once she came to grips with that fact, she knew she couldn't possibly walk out until the act was done. She stood motionless, listening as her best friend gave himself the ultimate pleasure while envisioning her, the thought of such causing a coil to take root in her belly. She felt herself tighten and grow moist, especially when his grunts became more primal and his voice strained. Her nipples peaked and the towel had suddenly gotten too coarse, the fibers acting as a stimulant to her taut peaks. She bit back her own moan as she let the feel of the material and his grunts fill her senses, resting her head on the doorjamb. After a considerable amount time, Diana could sense that he was nearing completion; his grunts came more rapidly as well as the sound of flesh striking flesh. The sounds increased to a fever pitch until…until…

"Diana! Ugh….ugh…mmm…"

Diana nearly came undone at his outburst, her fingers digging into the industrial grade metal frame. She listened as his heartbeat hit a crescendo and steadily decreasing as he came down from the self-induced high. Oh, how she wished the Gods had blessed her with x-ray vision, as well.

Kal had never experienced anything as intense as that and was actually winded. Even when he and Lois had been intimate and he had to finish himself off, he had never been this depleted. For a fleeting moment, he thought he heard something in his quarters but was too drained to give it much thought. Besides, he figured the music and noise from the spray would mask any noise he'd made. He leaned forward and let the warm spray sluice over his body, so content that he didn't even detect the tell-tale hiss of his room door sliding shut.


	7. Meet and Greet

_**Ch7-Meet and Greet…**_

Dressed and feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time, Kal exited his quarters and found Diana monitoring their descent as their entered the planet's atmosphere. Even from behind she looked magnificent, dressed in the traditional garb of Amazonian royalty, although her choice of the flowing black Grecian gown was not a color she typically selected. He allowed his gaze to drink her in, from the intricate mass of soft midnight black curls that she pinned atop her head and confined by use of a single braid, the golden accents located at the gown's shoulder, to the ever present Amazonian vambraces and golden lariat around her waist, and finally to the authentic Amazonian sandals that graced her feet. He knew there was no more fortunate being in the universe that the straps of her sandals, for they were wrapped around her toned, bronzed calves. _Damn. _Again his mind wandered back to his solo interlude from earlier. While he was initially shocked that he could do something like that so easily while thinking of someone he considered to be his best friend, he was happy when he realized that it happened as natural as breathing. He decided not to think too much about and enjoy the release for what it was. He hadn't realized how tense he'd become since his break-up with Lois. He shook himself in an attempt to gain some semblance of pride before his best friend realized he was in the room.

"I was wondering when you'd decide that you'd done enough moping around." She joked, her back still to him.

He chuckled at the remark, but not before thinking of how much huskier her voice sounded. Before he could comment on that, she turned to face him full-on. _Sweet Rao, the view's better from the front!_ Unconsciously, his eyes travelled in a path opposite to the one enjoyed from behind Diana. He began at her impeccably beautiful feet and progressed upward. He decided that this was one of his favorite looks for her as his eyes followed the slit that seemed to go on forever up the side of her dress. His gaze lingered at the expanse of exposed knee and partial thigh for a moment before continuing past her slim waist, over her generous bosom. He took his time as he got to her face, the face that could launch a planet full of ships, and stopped once he reached her eyes. Soft, pouty lips led to a regal nose—although he always told her it was "cute as a button". She never got the joke. Finally, he reached her eyes. Of all the things he loved about her, her eyes would always win out. They had the effect of stopping one's breath or giving them life, at the same time. For him, it was both. He felt as if he died and was reborn in her gaze every time. He completed his scan of her in less than a second, thanking every deity in existence for his speed and photographic memory.

Upon turning, Diana had meant to hurl another quip at her friend in an effort to mask her arousal at his appearance. However, any coherent thought fled her mind as she took in his appearance. She immediately noticed that gone was his signature red and blue, instead he opted for the black and blue Kryptonian suit, minus the cape. From the black boots to his sculpted thighs and tapered waist, she nearly swooned at the noticeable bulge in his form fitting pants, her mind instantly transported back to the scenario from earlier. She gulped as her perusal continued over his unearthly abdominals and over his perfectly sculpted chest, the Kryptonian House of El's family crest proudly displayed there in vibrant blue. Reaching his face, she was reminded of when they first met. She'd thought him a God from parts unknown, or at the very least, an angel. Those perfectly proportioned lips, strong jaw line, high cheekbones, and his eyes. They were so devastating in their intensity. Although she tried to hide it, his eyes never failed to take her breath away. Finally, she considered his stubborn forelock. It was something she always associated with Kal. To others, it would seem a slight imperfection to have the hair out of place, but on him, it reminded her of what drew her to him initially, his perfect imperfections, his humanity. She sent a small prayer to her deities, her Olympian family, for granting her the ability and speed to observe him undetected. Or so she hoped.

They exchange between the two lasted no more than a few seconds, but both were riveted from the intensity of it all. Something was changing between them.

"Black?" They both asked, simultaneously; both chuckled at this.

Diana inclined her head, indicating he should speak first.

"So… black, huh?" She nodded in response. "It's different, but I must say, I like it on you."

She narrowed her eyes, slightly amused by the sparkle his eyes held. Was he issuing a challenge? She accepted it without hesitation. She held his gaze with her own.

"And what exactly is it that you like?" She responded, her voice throatier. Truth be told, she was surprised by her own flirtatious tone. _Where in Hera's name did that come from?_

Kal was temporarily thrown; when had they begun to play this way? Recognizing the challenge she threw back at him, he decided he rather liked this game. He took slow, deliberate strides towards his friend, intending only to call her bluff. This time, he allowed her to see his appreciative assessment of her appearance. However, once he was well within what most considered acceptable personal space even for them, he found his words died in his throat upon locking gazes with this woman. _Damn, those eyes_. The air around them seemed to crackle with electricity, the hair on his neck standing on end. To her credit, Diana kept the cool, indifferent façade in place, even as she breathed in a scent that was all Kal. _Where did this…this…swagger come from? _Just when she thought she'd buckle from the intensity of the moment, Kal broke eye contact, his line of view shifting just over her shoulder.

"We've got company." He indicated the viewfinder behind her.

_Allow me to introduce myself…_

The moment over, Diana turned to face the screen before her, nodding as she saw the impressive fleet of ships which met them, though whether to be their captives or benevolent guides remained unknown at the time. The warrior in her had no choice but appreciate the effective and efficient formation, as well as the obvious discipline of the fleet. She felt Kal reach around her to the communiqué, responding to the beep which indicated a transmission was requesting permission to get through; in the process, his wide chest brushed against her exposed shoulder lightly. Unsure of whether the contact from him was intentional or not, she endeavored to keep the shiver that threatened to overwhelm her at bay. Upon hitting the button, the viewfinder then became a monitor through which a soldier, presumably the commander, spoke to them.

"Halt. You will be escorted from this point by the Zyphonian guard. Identify yourself." The dark haired main spoke briskly, his intense grey gaze brooking no argument.

"Well, isn't he direct?" Diana whispered sarcastically.

Kal nodded his agreement and responded, his voice resonating with confidence. "I am Kal-El of Krypton, and this is Princess Diana of Themyscira. We represent the people of Earth and would request an audience with your leader to discuss an urgent matter."

Slight recognition flashed in the man's eyes at Kal's use of the word Kryptonian. He bowed his head briefly. "Then allow us to escort you as our honored guests to meet with the Prefect."

Ten minutes later, Kal and Diana were allowed to port the Javelin amongst the massive fleet of Zyphonian ships. Presently, they were given a royal detail to escort them to an impressive palace. Although not as aesthetically appealing as the Themysciran palace, Diana could appreciate the detail and obvious care with which the palace was constructed. Kal followed closely behind her, closer than would be socially acceptable in most cultures, but normal for the two. For some reason, he felt somewhat less confined just setting foot on the planet; also, being so close to Diana helped to deter some of the ogling from those around them. Some. He noticed some of the soldiers on their escort detail glancing at Diana at every opportunity. One even had the nerve to emit a low whistle of admiration. Kal could feel his ire rising. Diana slowed her gait as they reached the palace doors, feeling the heat off Kal's body as he stopped behind her. They watched as the grand doors opened to reveal a green-eyed male of considerable size and stature, a scythe of sorts in his hand. His hard gaze softened considerably upon resting eyes on Diana, but resumed some of their earlier flint once he saw Kal behind her. Kal did his best to return the favor, smiling inside when he noticed the man backed off some.

He gave them a curt bow, "The prefect will be most anxious to meet you. We do not get many visitors. Follow me." With that, he turned on his heels and strode away.

Diana and Kal followed behind, somewhat confused that the royal guard remained behind; their impressive stature and lines slowly obscured by the closing doors. A soft glow emanated from deep within the grand hallway and Kal felt the urge to place his hand at the small of Diana's back. He went with the feeling, feeling a slight tremor go through himself at the contact. Diana thanked Hera she was at the fore, as Kal would not see her close her eyes in pleasure at the feel of his hand on her. She fought valiantly and succeeded in silencing the moan that wanted to escape her lips. The air within the palace felt…heavy…sensual, if that was possible. The soft lighting, and the subtle scent of spice coupled with the whisper of a seductive drumbeat was a perfect storm of temptation. Diana was startled by the warm breath at her ear.

"Dangerous." Kal's voice was a soft, seductive complement to everything around her.

She turned her head slightly towards his warmth, "What?"

"The black makes you look dangerous. That's why I like it."

She was truly dumbfounded and could not string together a sentence if her life depended on it. Again thankful for her positioning, she turned away from him, allowing the blush to creep over her entire being. Fortunately, their escort stopped short upon reaching another set of impressive doors, using the heel of his scythe to announce their presence via a gong-like structure to his right. After a beat, the doors opened and both Kal and Diana's senses were overwhelmed with the exorbitance of the sensual atmosphere. The scents, the lighting, and melodic music all emanated from this hall. The scene reminded Kal of a sultan's harem; intricately designed pillows were everywhere, nearly every inch of them covered by a body of some sort engaged in all types of sensual acts. Apparently, debauchery reigned supreme here. _Oh, right, hedonistic culture_, he though, having the decency to blush at the scene, stepping beside Diana. Diana, ever the embodiment of regality and composure, kept her eyes trained straight ahead, seeking out the Prefect. She located him at the center of the room, surrounded by various colors of beauty, his gaze locked on her and Kal. Inwardly, she cringed at his lascivious gaze as it washed over the both of them; he drank deeply of the goblet in his hand, stopping only to sprinkle some type of powder in the drink. His eyes widened once they rested upon the Kryptonian shield on Kal's chest. His demeanor changed abruptly. Wiping his mouth, he snapped his fingers.

"Enough…I said enough!" He yelled when his earlier protest garnered no response from his harem. "Leave us, all of you."

All participants in the room immediately ceased all acts and left without haste. Their earlier guide remained behind.

"That goes for you, as well, Qryn." He regarded the faithful guard to his left.

The man tightened his grip on the scythe and remained unmoving. It appeared he would protest, then, thinking better of it he bowed his head curtly before leaving them. Their host rose gracefully from his seat atop the lavish pillows. Taking his time, he gave them his back as he retrieved his robe to cover his bare chest, then tying his free flowing chestnut hair into a ponytail. With his hair pulled away from his face, Diana could see that he was a striking vision. He had a regal nose and high cheekbones, his goatee framing a strong mouth. She then regarded his eyes, finding no real warmth in their dark mahogany color. He then gave them a proper bow and greeting.

"Forgive me for the earlier show of…poor taste. When they alerted me of your presence, they failed to note I would be meeting such dignified guests. I'll be sure to have the whips used on the offender," He rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "On second thought, they'd enjoy that too much. Yes, I will have the whips brought out but not used. Muuuuch better." His eyes danced at the prospect.

Kal cleared his throat, getting the man's attention, "That won't be necessary. I assure you we have seen far worse in our travels."

"Just the same, action will still be taken against the transgressor. Imagine, a Kryptonian in our presence and they forget to make that fact known. I'm sure this display of blatant hedonism and lack of discipline must have been offending to your sensibilities, sire." Kal raised a brow at the use of the title and the mocking tone. The man turned his full attention to Diana. "And you, you…magnificent creature. I must apologize as this is not the way a king would prefer his queen be introduced to him."

Diana scoffed and had no time to respond before Kal was speaking, "Queen?"

"Certainly, you have brought her here as barter for whatever assistance I can give. And I will give willingly, so long as she does." His voice bordered on obscene as he teased his bottom lip with his tongue.

Diana could feel the sudden rage vibrating off her friend. She placed a hand on his forearm to still him. Kal was amazed that the Amazon Princess could remain so calm at the affront; he was feeling borderline murderous at the comment!

"While that is a flattering offer…forgive me, we did not get your name?" Her delivery was smooth, belying the rage she felt. The only reason she remained so calm was that she knew how much this meant to Kal, even though he did not behave as such. _Strange_.

The man before them took another bow, "Zyphonius…Zyphonius Xi-On, formerly of Krypton. Now, Prefect and ruler of Zyphon-Xia."

"You're-you're Kryptonian? A direct descendant." Kal spoke through his shock at the revelation.

"That I am, sire. Last surviving true Kryptonian on this planet. We began as a band of twenty, escaping our dying homeworld to this then-barely inhabited planet. Along the way, we …_procured _several others seeking refuge and shelter from their own home worlds. Sadly, my brothers in arms died shortly after siring a new generation of offspring. 'Tis only I that remains." Zyphonius explained in a rehearsed, bored tone.

"Why do I get the feeling you are using the term 'procure' very loosely? As in you kidnapped those people." Kal challenged, clearly agitated. He also had the sinking suspicion the Prefect had something to do with the deaths of his Kryptonian comrades. It appeared he became more and more agitated as he remained in the man's presence. Diana tightened her hold on his arm, trying to bring him back. She exhaled a sigh when she saw him briefly close his eyes and release a pent up breath. He was at least trying to gather himself.

If he noticed the agitation, the Prefect gave no indication. He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand as he approached a table in the far corner of the room. "Kidnapped? That would be laughable if it wasn't such a gross miscalculation. Did it appear that any of those you saw wanted to escape this planet? That they are held against their will? All I see are individuals wanting to satisfy their baser needs. They were all too willing to assist us in populating this planet…ah, it appears I am now the one at a disadvantage. Your names?"

Sensing in the tense set of his jaw that he would not reply, Diana interjected. "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and this is Kal-El of Krypton. Why do you keep referring to him as sire?"

At her question, Zyphonius raised an amused brow. "You mean you don't know?" Neither gave a response, the man called Kal-El just seemed more agitated. "The House of El is a royal crest. They were the scientific advisors of the ruling house of Krypton, Xi-On."

"Which is why you presume I would offer my friend for your services, oh benevolent ruler?" Kal narrowed his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Diana gave him a quick sideways glance, noting the sarcasm dripping from his statement. _What in Hades' name is wrong with him? _She again faced their host.

"Ah, yes. Forgive my earlier blunder, as it seems that is not the case now." He looked intensely at Diana. "Unless…it is?" He asked hopefully.

"It isn't." She replied coolly.

He actually appeared deflated at her response, but he recovered quickly enough.

"Then could I interest you in libation or sustenance?" He indicated the buffet style spread of food and drink at the table before him.

"You'll have to excuse us for declining, your Highness." More sarcasm from Kal.

Diana decided the sooner they finished their business on this planet the better. "Prefect, we have come requesting information, and also in hopes of forming an alliance."

His interest piqued, the Prefect inclined his head as he sat at the table, indicating she should continue.

"We are aware that you're planet was visited a short while ago by a band of individuals-"

"Ah, yes. That unfortunate band of imbeciles, from some planet called Erp. Ranting about forming some alliance. I can't say I paid them any heed, but then again, they did not have such a beauty to offer to sweeten the pot."

Hearing the knuckles crack from the pressure of Kal's enclosed fist, she continued. "_Earth_. Planet Earth. It is Kal-El's adopted home and we fear these individuals may be making plans to attack and overtake the planet. We are emissaries from a group of warriors whom protect Earth, known as The Justice League."

"Ah, I've heard of the exploits of this League, mainly as it pertains to Green Lantern Corps. In either case, we are not interested in joining a war that is not of our own making. We believe in experiencing the joys of existing, not striving to end said existence. Escaping from Krypton was a blessing, I'd always thought the planet was too mechanical. I mean, we were all flesh and blood, yet the entire planet walked around like androids, choosing to not enjoy in the basest of pleasures. Why should I let a body as divine as mine go to such waste?" His meaning was not lost on Diana.

"So you would hear turn a deaf ear to our petition for help in lieu of…physical satisfcation." Kal stated through clenched teeth.

" Your statement implies we are cold, and unfeeling. We are merely uninterested."

"We would ask that you reconsider, as the war could reach your planet, even given its distance from our own. Having an ally in this war would not be unwise." Diana implored, more for Kal's sake that her own.

"Princess, the heavens above would have to part for me to involve my people in someone else's war." He rose from the table, a study in fluidity. "If not the heavens, then maybe your heavenly thighs."

"Enough!" Kal shot around her like one of Zeus' thunderbolts, effectively upending the Prefect. A cloud of red, sparkling dust rose from the impact. Kal shook his head free of the offending particles, pulling the limp form of the Prefect closer. "You don't ever get to speak to her that way, understand?"

Diana gasped at the rage she could feel rolling off him in waves, even from across the room; his voice was pure venom. The Prefect was momentarily dazed. Shaking the cobwebs free, he grinned even while in Kal's grip. "Ha! You possess such strength! Tell me, is from the yellow sun that orbits your Erp?" He inquired, oblivious to the murderous intent of Kal.

"It's_ Earth_, you moron!" Kal railed, picking the man off the floor by his throat.

Diana sped onto the scene in an instant, trying to reason with her friend before he killed the man. For that, no matter the reason, Kal would never forgive himself. What had gotten into her friend?

"Kal! Stop, please! Kal!" Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she was unable to physically pry his hands from the man's neck. _Has he gotten stronger here?_

_Kill. Kill him. No one disrespects Diana, _Kal's inner demon raged, his vision fully clouded in red. Diana, too, would have noticed the red pulse in her friend's eyes if not so focused on his hands at the other man's throat. As the three continued in their deadly dance, Diana could hear the strained voice of the Prefect, "F—focu-focus…"

She turned to him then, "What?"

"M-m-make him focus on-on s-s-something el-else…" The man's breath grew weaker by the second.

_What? What is he talking about? Focus? _Diana tried to puzzle out the man's meaning, but came up with nothing. Her breaths came as rapid as his did, for she feared Kal would truly kill the man. She again tried to pry his hands away to no avail. She panicked as she could literally see the life draining from Zyphonius. Later she would look back on this as a WTF moment, but Diana acted without thinking. She grabbed Kal's face in both hands and kissed him with all the fear and passion she felt in that moment. As the kiss went on, she could sense that he had dropped the Prefect, instead his hands finding a resting spot in her hair on her hips. It seemed his channeled all his earlier rage into passion as he took control of the kiss. Intending only to break his concentration and free the man, Diana found she could not pull herself from the kiss. Her eyes closed of their own volition as she felt Kal moan into her mouth. He used his tongue to coax her mouth open, re-introducing their tongues again for the first time in nearly ten years. The brutality of the kiss transformed at that moment, Diana could feel the change in Kal. His body was no longer tense with murderous rage, but the passionate way his mouth made love to hers while his hands gripped her did not waver either. She felt her own passion double at this, gripping his hair with both hands, pulling away from him teasingly as she continued to suckle his bottom lip. Instead of simply ending the kiss, Diana brought her nose against his sensually. Kal showered short pecks on her full, kiss-swollen lips, reveling in the feel of her bosom heaving against his own. The kiss seemed to go on forever until they finally disengaged their mouths, their foreheads touching as they attempted to recover from the intense moment. Kal drew lazy circles on her back as they both tried to steady their breathing. Diana was afraid of opening her eyes for the regret and admonition she felt she might see in his gaze.

"Don't shield your eyes from me, Diana. Please." His voice was like velvet against her ears. He stroked her ear softly with his fingers, effectively sending more shivers through her frame.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Kal looking at her with such intensity it made her stomach tighten. Even as Zyphonius cleared his throat loudly behind them, they remained in their lover's embrace, breathing as one. The Prefect stumbled back to the table, throwing himself into the chair he'd previously occupied, grabbing the nearest cup and gulping down its contents. Once done, he grabbed another and repeated the motion. Only after his third cup did he stop, his earlier spunk having returned. He cleared his throat more confidently then, addressing his guests.

"I thank you for saving my life, Princess." He rubbed his throat gingerly. His words served to break their trance, Diana extracted herself from Kal's embrace. She turned to face the Prefect, Kal moving his arm possessively around her waist as his gaze remained on her. _Mine._

"Please accept my apology for my friend, he's…not normally like this." She responded. She'd simply done what had to be done for a friend. That's all. _So why have eagles replaced the butterflies that are normally in your stomach when Kal touches you?_

Zyphonius waved off the apology, "No. Accept my apology for my behavior. I suppose it was deserved. Sometimes I let my standing as Prefect go to my head. But my answer remains the same."

"Understood. We will depart, then, if you do not mind." Diana wanted to get Kal out of this place as soon as possible. At Zyphonius' nod, she and Kal turned as one, her hand encased within his warm one. One finely manicured brow rose at Kal's act. She turned back to Zyphonius briefly. "Zyphonius?"

He stood, "Yes, Princess?"

"Please, never, ever, come to Earth. Kal will be there for a very, very long time and I may not be able to stop him next time." She hated to resort to the veiled threat, but if it was the only way to save these people from a destined destruction, she would do it. For Kal.

He nodded, grave understanding in his features. "Princess, please accept my apologies. Your friend should be okay in a few days."

Puzzled, Diana nodded quickly as she and Kal exited the room.


	8. Back to normalwhatever that is

_**Ch8- Back to normal, whatever that is…**_

_Watchtower Satellite, 2 days later…_

Dinah studied the scene across the commissary, her face a mask of deep thought. Oliver arrived at that moment and decided to join his lady at the table. Zatanna followed close behind. He noticed the strange look on Dinah's face and turned to Shayera, whom sat at her left.

"She okay?"

"She's fine. She'd be even better if she stopped torturing herself over nothing." Shayera replied, clearly agitated with her friend.

Oliver was thoroughly confused now. "What?"

"Apparently, she had this _feeling_ that something happened between Clark and Diana on their last mission. The fact that she can't figure out exactly what –probably because nothing happened—is 'driving her nuts', apparently." Oliver didn't miss the air quotes and sarcasm employed by Shayera. He turned his attention to the scene behind him. Clark and Diana were engaging in mealtime conversation, occasionally eating from the other's plate as they spoke. He turned back to the women at the table.

"So, they eat each other's food. And their faces are, like, millimeters apart. Nothing new there."

"Exactly!" Shayera added.

Dinah finally spoke, her concentration broken thanks to the blathering of the two at her table. "I'm telling you, something happened. Look at how they are gazing at each other. That is lust, people. L-U-S-T."

"So, you assume they had sex?" Zatanna asked.

Dinah shook her head lazily, "Nah, they still look too hard-up for one another to have done that."

"Babe, nothing's going on between those two. How long have we had this debate? Are they very close?"

"Yes." Shayera added quickly, taking a break from the salad she was enjoying.

"Do they do things that appear waaaaay outside the bounds of platonic friendship?"

Another quick "yes" from Shayera.

"Are they kinda hot together? And I mean that in a non-gay way-"

"Again, yes." Shayera answered. "And nobody thinks you're gay, believe me. Dinah as much as confirmed that with her screams the other night."

Oliver was taken aback for a moment. He shot an accusatory glance to Dinah, _I thought no one could hear us through the walls! _His message was conveyed loud and clear without the need for words.

Dinah shrugged, "What? I _am_ the Black Canary, you know. My voice tends to carry, babe. Most men would thank me for singing their praises."

Shaking his head, Oliver resumed his earlier argument. "Anyway, while all those things are true about those two, that's just the way they roll. They are _friends_, Dinah. Say it with me. _Friends_."

"Give it up, Ollie. She's like a dog with a bone." Zatanna quipped. "I'll bet she started this crazy talk the second she saw them step off the Javelin."

"I'm telling you, something happened. You all know how the canaries signaled when things got bad for coalminers? I'm the same way, except I can sense lust." She persisted. In turn, Shayera smacked her palm against her forehead in defeat. Zee shook her head.

"Dinah, babe, you forget one little thing. I've been friends with them both for years and would be the first to know is something's changed. Clark would surely tell me. Besides, Clark is with Lois. And you know how that dude is about loyalty." Oliver reasoned.

"Ollie, babe, what _you_ don't know is that Clark and Lois are history. He's flying solo these days, although I have a feeling it won't be for long."_ Check and mate_, Dinah smirked.

Satisfied with the dumbstruck looks of the faces of her beau and friend, she walked away from the table. It took Oliver a moment longer to process the information.

"Wait-what?" He ran after her. He needed some answers.

_Across the commissary…_

"I'm glad you're feeling more like yourself, Kal." Diana's dulcet voice drifted across the table.

Try as he may, Kal could not seem to focus on her words, at least not while her lips moved. He was stealing quick glances to her incredible mouth as she spoke, ate, or basically completed any task involving use of her mouth. He was fairly confident no one was the wiser, although Wally caught him staring a few times. Wally gave him a quick wink and rushed out of the commissary in a red and gold blur. _You can run, Wally, but you can't hide_. He shook his head, smiling shyly as he grabbed a carrot from her plate.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be off that rock. I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I was fine, the next, I wanted to introduce that guy to his intestines." Kal replied. He was truly baffled by his apparent behavior as retold to him by Diana. Honestly, he could remember everything he felt and did, but it was like an out of body experience. Although he wouldn't admit it to Diana, he did not regret anything he did to Zyphonius. His scientific mind had deduced that there must have been some airborne stimulant which caused his aggression, as he and Diana did not eat or drink anything while on the planet. They had yet to speak of the kiss—and probably wouldn't, or of Kal's strange behavior once they returned to the Javelin. Kara Zor-El entered the commissary, her eyes going immediately to the two at the table. She scanned the rest of the room, spotting Zatanna, and gave her a knowing smile. Zee joined her friend and they both approached Kal and Diana.

"'Sup, cuz? Diana." Kara announced her arrival, seating herself at the table. Zatanna followed suit.

Diana's smile was genuine, glad to see the younger woman. "I can't thank you enough for protecting Boston in my absence. I trust it was not a strain?"

"Nah. Watching over Boston and Metropolis was a piece of cake. By the way, you're welcome, Kal."

Kal's smile was tight, "I was just about to thank you, Kara. One would assume you would have learned a little bit of patience in the twenty-third century, cousin."

Zatanna's bark of laughter was loud. "Ha! Patience? Kara? Oh, that's rich, Blue."

Kara gave her good friend one her famous glares, effectively shutting up the woman. "Anyway," She continued to glare at her friend. "How was the trip to Zyphon Xia?"

Diana answered without any preamble, "It was not very fruitful, I'm afraid. But, I did manage to convince their Prefect that coming to Earth in the future would not be wise."

"Thank you again for that, Diana. That one act may have saved an entire race of Zyphonians." Kal's sincerity shocked her. He thanked her repeatedly over the last two days, the guilt of his inability to stay focused on his mission weighing heavily. She reached for him, laying a warm hand on his own.

"Kal, no thanks are necessary. It's what we do."

_Here we go again,_ Kara thought. _Do they truly forget other people are here or do they do it on purpose? _Shaking off her mild annoyance, she interrupted the moment. "_Anyway. _Hey—yeah, you two. We're still here."

Diana blushed this time. Kal looked at his cousin suspiciously. _What does she know? And why does she have that smirk on her face?_

"Yes, Kara. We are well aware of your and Zatanna's presence." He retorted dryly.

"Great. So, anyway, did you guys get a chance to mingle with the planet-folk while there?"

"Not really. Diana and I landed, met with their leader, assessed it was a waste of time and left." Kal purposely left out the details.

"Hmm. So, you didn't get to eat and food or partake in any…cultural activites?"

Kal could feel his slight unease slip into downright annoyance. "Kara. What?"

Kara feigned innocence. "What, what?"

"Don't 'what,what?' me." He warned.

"Kal I'll 'what, what?' all I want, cause I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I think you know exactly what 'What' I'm talking about."

"Kal, if I knew what 'What' you were talking about, would I say what 'What" are you talking about? What?"

Zatanna leaned into Diana, "I don't know about you, but if I hear one more 'what', I'm gonna whip out some magic on these two."

Diana chuckled at the younger woman. Deciding to save the two Kryptonians , she spoke up. "Kara, I think Kal simply is confused about your sudden curiosity about our trip."

Kara rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, tossing an arm over the Amazon's shoulder. Her eyes practically danced with mirth. "Oh, Di—can I call you Di? I thought you were infamous for your patience. Anywho, Kal, did you notice anything _strange_ while on the planet?"

"_Strange_ how, Kara?"

"Oh, I dunno, did you feel freer? Were you more inclined to speak your mind? Do things you've always wanted to do?" She looked directly at Diana as she asked the last question.

True to form, Diana's face gave away nothing of her emotions; meanwhile, Kal stared at his cousin, mouth agape. _She knows! I don't know how she knows, but she knows! _Diana could see her friend floundering and decided to help him out before he embarrassed himself. She caught his gaze and gave an imperceptible shake of her head, indicating she would take things from here. She gave Kara and Zee a sugary sweet smile, but her tone was unmistakably dark as she spoke to them.

"Clearly, ladies, you have some idea of what transpired on our trip. Or at the very least, you know that Kal was affected by something in the atmosphere. Now, my friend has toiled over this for two days and it appears you have the answers he seeks. Now, are you going to drop the act and tell us what you know or I am going to have to remove my gauntlets so the three of us can engage in a little bit of sparring?"

Kara and Zatanna both gasped audibly at the not-so-veiled threat from Diana. Zatanna slid clear across the table, leaning on her co-conspirator for support, fear vibrating off her body.

"Kara, I'm scared!"

Kara, while afraid, was convinced Diana was bluffing. Her voice shook as she faced Diana, "You-you wouldn't! T-t-take them off, I mean. You know you'll go all beserker Amazon in this place!"

Diana leaned across the table, intent to let the two see just how serious she was. "Amazons don't make empty threats."

Kal watched the exchange at the table, a little more than intrigued by the crazed gleam that shone in Diana's eyes. _Forget intrigued, boy! That is downright H-O-T, hot right there!_

Kal laughed as the mask of confidence fell from his cousin's face. She gulped loudly, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything I know. Just don't take those things off, okay?"

Diana eased back into her seat, encouraging Kara to continue with a wave of her hand.

"Well, when I woke from my nap, Zee told me Bats was all peeved that you guys flew off to Zyphon Xia. When she told me, I was so shocked that I gave poor Zee a spit-shower-" she babbled on nervously, casting a glance to Diana every so often.

Zee cringed at the memory, "Kara! They don't need to know everything! Just tell'em about the Zyphonians. Jeez."

Diana and Kal exchanged amused glances, each trying to contain their laughter.

"Right, right. So, uh, anyway, you remember how Green Lantern said that region of the galaxy was full of hedonistic cultures? Turns out the Zyphonians are the reason the whole galaxy has that lovin' feeling."

Kal leaned forward in his chair, his interest clearly piqued. "How?" He asked slowly.

"Historically, Zyphon Xia was a mining planet, specializing in mining red dirt. Only the dirt wasn't dirt. The planet was bombarded by hundreds of meteorites from Krypton which had apparently come into direct contact with a red cloud storm in the planet's atmosphere before hitting the planet."

Kal sucked in a short breath, face-palming himself. He shook his head, "Oh, no."

Diana looked at her friend curiously, she was still out of the loop, apparently.

Kara was somber as she continued, "Yep. Red Kryptonite. The planet is littered with it. Practically made from it. I'm sorry, Kal."

Diana's eyes widened at the revelation. She glanced towards her Kal, whom still had his head buried in his hands. Over the course of their friendship, he'd told her how various forms of Kryptonite affected him physically while others affected him emotionally. In either case, he hated the feeling because he wasn't in control of himself during the encounter.

"Kara, you do realize what that does to us? To me? I almost killed a man, for God's sake!" Luckily, the commissary was cleared and no one was around to witness his outburst. "I hope the laugh you got was worth that, Kara!" Dejected, he dropped his head back into his hands.

Diana saw Kara and Zee both shrink back in their seats, heads hung low. "Yes, Kara, you should have contacted Kal or I to warn us as soon as you learned of our departure. And that's enough from you, Kal-" Her friend looked at her, his face a mask of confusion.

"That's enough? That's enough? That isn't nearly enough! Diana-"

Diana raised her hand, cutting his protest short. "Kal. Yes, you were exposed to red kryptonite and you responded as such. The good news is, no one was hurt—that didn't deserve it, that is. Now, we've had this discussion before, you can't blame yourself for what _could've _happened, we only deserve to think about what _has_ happened and what we can do in the future. Right?"

Kal exhaled, seeing the reasoning behind Diana's argument. Of course she was right, she was always right. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt responsible and guilty for things outside of his control. Diana was always there to help him see otherwise, just as she did now. "…right. Sorry for yelling, you two."

Kara sheepishly regarded her cousin, "So…we cool?"

Kal folded his arms across his chest in a very Superman-like manner, staring at his younger cousin. He wanted to make her squirm a while longer. "Who else did you tell?"

"Kal!" Diana reprimanded, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Oh, alright. Yes, Kara, we're cool." He gave his cousin a hug, casting a playful glance to Diana. "Madame buzzkill."

"What about me?" Zatanna asked in a small voice.

Kal smiled as he opened his arms, "Get over here, Zee." He gave her a brief hug.

Kara mumbled something into his chest. "What was that, Kara?"

She looked up from the embrace, a sweet smile on her face, "I said I may have mentioned it to Ma and Pa Kent….Ow, Kal! You're squeezing me…Kal!"


	9. Male bonding

_**Ch.9- Male Bonding**_

_Wayne Manor, Gotham, USA_

"It was crazy, Bruce. It was like I was watching a movie and couldn't turn it off. Only thing is, I was the star." Clark lamented to his friend.

It would be an understatement to say that he was surprised when the enigmatic Bruce called and asked him to come over—as Clark, not Superman, no less. Clark obliged his friend, and here they sat…_chatting_? Clark could tell Bruce had something on his mind, as usual, he wouldn't freely divulge the information. He had suspicious feeling that this was the only way Bruce knew how to open up, by having someone drag it out of him.

Bruce sipped his scotch, listening to his friend detail the happenings of his and Diana's off-world mission."And that's when she kissed you, huh?"

Clark got a faraway, dreamy look in his eyes, "Yeah."

Bruce chuckled. "Man, can you say whipped?"

"What? A man can't be whipped unless he is actually involved with the woman. Diana and I are friends, Bruce. Nothing more." Clark defended.

Bruce gave a non-committal shrug, walking to floor to ceiling window in his library. He regarded the scotch in his hands, turning the class so that the sunlight brought out all the nuances of the warm, rich color. "Clark, what do her kisses taste like?" He shot, intending to catch his friend off guard with the question.

"Like fire and wild orchids." He replied without thinking, a smile kissing his lips.

Bruce turned and smiled at his friend, "Anyone who is 'just friends' with a woman wouldn't assign a taste to her kisses, Clark."

Thoroughly bested, Clark could say nothing. He simply shrank into the soft cushion of the chair, running his hands through his hair. "Damn."

"Damn?"

"Yes, damn. This is why I've tried so hard to keep Diana in the 'friends' zone. I give into these feelings and we start something only to have it ripped out of our hands by tragedy or worse, things don't work out. I can't risk our friendship, Bruce." He spoke with all the conviction he felt in his heart.

When he heard no immediate response from Bruce, Clark glanced up. Bruce stood rooted in his spot, looking at Clark as if he had grown a third head. "You, my friend, are an idiot." He deadpanned. Clark stared at him in utter shock.

"What?"

"In case you have forgotten, you're Superman and she is Wonder Woman—two of the universe's virtually indestructible beings. So, unless an entire planet crashes on top of you guys, I don't foresee any real harm coming to either one of you. Cut the crap, Clark." Bruce's words were colored by a hint of annoyance.

"Excuse me?"

"First of all, Clark, you and Diana have never just been in the friends 'friends' zone. From day one, you guys acted like two magnets, inextricably drawn together. Much to the chagrin of me and Lois—albeit for different reasons. In the early days of the league, I was afraid your personal dealings would affect the League. Now I see that it's that very bond that helps us succeed. Whether it how well you two work together in combat or the inspiration you give to the other league members or-"

Clark held up his hand, "Okay, Bruce, gotta stop you there. You lost me between special bond and inspiration."

Bruce regarded his friend with an expression that read, _Really? _"Clark, either you really are naïve or you're an asshole that just wants me to tell him how great he is."

Clark guffawed at the last comment, "No, really, Bruce, enlighten me."

Rolling his eyes and giving an exaggerated sigh, Bruce began. "You and Diana have a way of finding each other, even in the heart of battle. Once the two of you link up, the battle's pretty much over. You two effectively and efficiently get into the thick of things and end the threat ASAP and without much collateral damage. The others in the League see this as well as the easy going friendship you two share and I think it inspires them to work better together as a team."

"Well, if Diana and I do all of that for the league, what do we need you around for?" Clark joked.

"You only want me for my money." Bruce deadpanned.

"So, you really think I should go for it?"

"You both have 'been going for it' for the last ten years. Even after that pathetic attempt at a first date you had when Diana first arrived."

Clark blushed a deep shade of red, "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again, Bruce."

Bruce fought to keep the smile off his face, "I can't help it. Besides, I tease Diana with that little piece of history, too. Imagine, the always composed Superman jumping the first meta human female he saw."

"Well, in all fairness, she is extremely beautiful and practically a goddess."

Bruce couldn't argue with the man on that. "True. True. Honestly, though. I think you two would be really good together, but you already knew that. The question is, what're you going to do about it?"

"So, why did you really ask me to come here, Bruce? I doubt it's so that you can play matchmaker for Diana and I." Clark stated, effectively changing the subject while getting to the point, still fighting the blush that refused to wane.

"Ah, it's like magic how you switch from mild-mannered, bumbling Clark Kent to Superman."

"Yeah, and you're stalling, Bruce."

Bruce resumed gazing out the large expanse of tempered glass, his gaze finally resting on his mother's rose garden. She used to tell him how it soothed away all her troubles to be amongst such beauty. _If only it were that easy._

"She knows my secret."

The revelation stretched the silence impossibly between the two. The weight of it sucking the air out of the room; Clark did not need him to divulge who 'she' was.

"How long?"

"I suspect a while."

"What's her angle?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Okay, so we need a plan in the event she -"

"I love her, Clark."

Speechless. That was the most appropriate term for this moment. Bruce stood unmoving at the window, his hand relaxed around the glass. Clark waited the moment out, curious about his friend's admission.

"In a way, I'm glad she knows. With a doozey like that out of the way, kinda makes all other secrets seem petty, right?" Bruce joked.

"You're taking this way better than I imagined."

"Oh, you imagined this moment? 'Cause I never have, Clark. I never thought I'd have to contemplate that someone I wanted to be with in that way would learn my secret. I guess I always thought I'd wind up alone…and I thought I was okay with that." Clark nodded at his friend's words. He had felt the same way.

"Aren't all superheroes supposed to wind up alone, Bruce? You know, sacrificing love for duty?" They shared a moment of silence.

Bruce finished his glass of scotch, his second in the last hour. He set the glass on the table, tempted to drink another. He chose not to do so. "I know who she is, too. My suspicions were confirmed this morning when I concluded my investigation."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Like I'm out of control. Clark, she shocked the hell outta me on that rooftop. After that, I became obsessed with learning her secret, too. Last night, I decided I didn't want to know anymore. That I wanted to be with her and it didn't matter that she wouldn't share that information with me. Then, I got the confirmation from the Batcave's computers. Ironic,huh? 'The Batman', master manipulator, consummate detective, didn't want to solve one of the great mysteries of Gotham. And I haven't even tried to use that information to my advantage. That's when I realized I love her."

"Well, that's a lot to digest. I guess the question is what do you plan to do about it?"


	10. Catching Up

_**Ch. 10- Catching Up…**_

_Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas_

Diana touched down softly in the cornfield, located two acres behind the Kent Home. Clark always referred to the area as part of the back forty. She fussed with the hem of her simple red t-shirt as she walked, nervous over what she was about to do. All too soon, she reached the Kents' back door and froze. She was literally frozen in her spot. Diana could see through the screen door and it appeared the house was unoccupied.

_Well, guess that is a sign from the Gods. I should just be on my way_, she reasoned. Diana spun on her heels and prepared to take flight.

"Diana! What brings you around, darling?" Martha Kent's warm voice stunned her.

_Where did she come from?_ She turned to see the matronly woman coming around the side of the house. She plastered a fake smile on her face and greeted the woman. Her words came out in a single breath. "Martha! So good to see you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Seems you're doing well, so I guess I'll be off."

"Diana, really? I may be old, but I'm not stupid." Martha deadpanned. She embraced the young Amazon in a quick hug. "Now, come on in the kitchen and tell me what's got you so spooked. And what've I said about calling me Martha?" She made her way into the home without checking to see if she would follow.

Diana shrugged in resignation. _How did this frail, mortal woman have the ability to make Superman and Wonder Woman feel like mere children_? Shaking her head, she followed as the woman instructed. Martha was washing potatoes when Diana walked in. Diana was at her side immediately, intending to offer aid.

Martha smacked her hand away, "You go sit in that chair, young lady."

Diana did as she was told, waiting for the customary 'You look too thin' speech.

Martha didn't disappoint. "You look too thin, Diana. Clark told us you all were working around the clock, but you have got to start taking better care of yourself, hon." Martha took a break from the potatoes to place the cookie jar and a glass of milk in front of Diana. "Now, eat."

Diana knew protesting would get her nowhere, so she complied with the order. She ate the cookies slowly and took her time swallowing the fresh, cold milk. Martha resumed her earlier task.

"Is Pa Kent around?" she asked is a small voice.

"Nope. Gone into town to get some supplies and feed for the animals, which means we have plenty of time for you to tell me what's got you more nervous than a banana in a den full of monkeys."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I saw you land in the field and watched you walk up to the house. I knew something was up, with the way you worried your shirt. I'm surprised the poor thing wasn't torn to shreds with all that fussing." She turned to face Diana head-on. "What's troubling you, hon?"

Diana thought of brushing off the comment with some story about being stressed with all the League work. Not exactly a lie, yet not exactly the truth. In the end, as usual, honesty won. "I love him, Ma."

If she was surprised, Martha Kent gave no indication of such. She continued to give Diana the same warm smile she had from moments before. "Of course you do, honey." She turned her attention back to the potatoes.

Diana was awestruck. Maybe she needed to clarify for the woman. "Ma, I said I love him—Kal. And not just love him, but I'm in love with him." _There! That should get a response_.

Martha didn't even turn from her task at the sink. "I heard you the first time, honey. Now, eat some more cookies."

_That's it?_ Diana just made the revelation of all revelations and this was the response she got?

"Ma-"

Martha halted her task and sat at the table before her. "Diana, do you honestly think we don't know? Jonathan and I called this about eight years ago. Of course you two are in love. I always said you would figure it out before Clark. He's always been a little slow on the up-take, you know? Although, I'd assumed you would make this declaration years ago. I'll have you know, you cost me a month's worth of driving that old tractor across the back forty. 'Oh, Jonathan, she's a goddess of truth. She'll have this figured out in no time! Sure, I'll bet you on it!' No offense, honey, but I think Clark is starting to rub off on you, and not in a good way." Her smile was warm as she playfully chided the awestruck Amazon.

Diana was speechless. Although she was unsure if it was from the nonchalant manner in which Martha handled her news or that fact that 'everyone' knew. Thinking back to what the woman said, "Wait. You said 'of course you two are in love'. Have you spoken to Kal?"

"Honey, I don't need to speak to that boy to know he's in love. You're all he talks about since you arrived. Your name always seems to find its way into any conversation Clark has." She said absentmindedly.

Confusion was evident on her beautiful face. "Maybe ten years ago. He was with Lois for some time after that."

Martha gave a knowing smile. "And obviously, that changed nothing. Musta' driven Lois crazy, I tell ya. Now, tell me what happened on this red kryptonite planet Kara told me about." Diana would swear she saw Martha Kent waggle her eyebrows as she made the last statement.


	11. Promises, Promises

_**Ch.11- Promises, promises…**_

The murmur of incessant chatter hummed through the cavernous room, echoing off the walls. A figure shrouded in shadows at the head of the massive knight's table watched as the group before him prattled on nonsensically. His ire grew as members of the Legion of Doom and Injustice League as well as various other independent miscreants carried on as if this was some type of reunion. _Enough_. He exhaled a long breath, drawing upon all of the patience he possessed. He sat, his fingers steepled before him. His father had always told him this was a "power move" which, if carried out correctly, would psychologically subjugate the other party of the conversation. _"Power isn't always about actual might, Lex. Sometimes just the perception that you believe yourself more powerful than your opponent –whether true or not-is enough to bend their will." _He could hear his father's voice in his head_. _The man was a cerebral assassin of the highest caliber. He leaned forward so that the dim light in the room cast a sinister beam across his features.

"Was I unclear about what I wanted?" Lex Luthor inquired in a cold, measured tone. His question was met with immediate silence; the individuals before him not sure how to respond. "It wasn't a rhetorical question. Someone should answer before I begin to feel…offended." His tight smile was nothing if not unsettling. He could sense hear the excited whispers of some members encouraging someone—anyone-to speak up.

"Well, Sir Lexalot-"

"Not you, Joker." He cut the man off. "I didn't break you out of Arkham for your oratory skills. I want you silent until I give you an assignment befitting your…special kind of crazy." Lex ordered the man, rising from his chair to pace around the massive table. Everyone he passed avoided eye contact for fear he would ask them to speak for the group. Obviously, they all recalled that he did not handle bad news well.

"Luthor, if I may?" Gorilla Grodd spoke finally.

Lex inclined his head. _At least this one has some semblance of intellectuality._

"I believe your orders were to split our factions up and assign various parties to travel off-world and garner support for our upcoming mission. Others would remain behind on Earth, creating a diversion for the Justice League so they are none the wiser." The behemoth finished.

"So, why am I less than pleased?"

"Sexual frustration?" Hyena chirped, hoping to ease the sudden tension with humor. He had no time to defend himself from the gunshot Luthor fired in that split second.

Lex re-holstered the smoking gun without breaking stride, smirking as Hyena whimpered in pain. "When I want comic relief, _dog_, I'll get it from The Joker. And quit your whimpering, it was only a flesh wound. Try not to bleed on the furniture." He sneered. "Anyone else care to answer my question?" No answer. "Very well, I'll tell you. I give you a simple task in hopes that with your combined efforts you might have a chance at marginal success. Imagine how I felt when I received word from my government mole that they are aware of your activities? That the Justice League may now be on to us? I gave very specific instructions: Get this done and be discreet! The ground legions were to wreak havoc and mayhem and keep the League busy and distracted. So why does it feel as if you all have instead used this time as vacation?"

"Lex." Cheetah purred from her perch. "We can fix this. In fact, I believe the League has been so focused on the off-world activity, their number of members remaining on Earth may be to our advantage."

He regarded her then, mildly intrigued. "What are you scratching at,_ pussycat_?"

"We've gathered nearly enough off-world support. Why not send the more…intellectually challenged of our rosters off-world in mass numbers as a decoy while the rest of do what we do best? Mayhem and confusion." He could appreciate the evil gleam shining in her eyes.

Lex deliberately withheld his response as he finished his round of the table. He returned to his seat, sitting gracefully. "Someone get the pussycat some milk; she may have just saved your worthless hides yet again."

_15 minutes later…_

He sat alone now in this cavernous room, carved into the side of the Kawatchee Mountain Clark loved to visit when they were younger. The irony of it always gave him reason to smile. His comrades having left some time ago to implement their new game plan; Lex had some time alone to reflect on the recent meeting.

"I take it all is not lost with our plan?" came the deep voice from behind him.

He hated when his companion showed up unexpectedly. However, he knew better than to pick a fight with this being. "Yes, Lord Ares. All is well." He could do nothing, however, to mask the distaste in his tone as he recited the name and title.

Ares sat smoothly at the table, seated on the far end from Lex, his aura shimmering. Although he and Lex were in league together, he always made him feel as if he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the Olympian. He chuckled at the venom in the human's tone.

"Tsk, tsk, Alexander. Your voice betrays you." He teased the man. "You realize as well as I that you need me to achieve your inane dream of world domination."

Lex took a moment to compose himself. As always, this dance with Ares had to be one of tact. This was, after all, the God of War, not some lowly business associate or civilian that he could crush with a single word.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had no intent to direct my ire at you, it must be the residual effects of dealing with my comrades."

Ares laughed long and hard then, "Oh, yes. Your 'Band of Buffoons'. Save but a few of its members, they are utterly useless. Inept, at best." He stroked his dark goatee as if in deep thought.

Lex nodded in agreement. "True. But one must utilize all pawns on the board, would you not agree?"

"I suppose. My offer to end their miserable existences is still on the table, though."

"And I fully intend to take you up on your offer-once they have exhausted their usefulness to me." Lex answered, hoping to wrap this visit up early. The god always seemed to overstay his welcome; he could hardly wait until the arrival of his newly acquired ally. Maybe then he'd be rid of the insufferable, arrogant deity.

The God of War reclined in his seat, both feet perched upon the table. He knew how much Lex hated when he did that. "You'll be rid of me soon enough, Luthor. I just want to be sure you have not forgotten our agreement."

"Of course not, Your Omniscience. Once my allies and soldiers have ensured my place atop the world's food chain, I will declare you the one and only God of our world, mandating you be worshipped day and night, thus increasing your godly powers, which in turn improves your likelihood of usurping Zeus. As I said, I know the deal." He recited the plan for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It would be in your best interest to remember that, Luthor." Ares appeared every bit the Divinity of Bloodlust as he removed his feet from the table and leaned menacingly forward, his eyes emanating an unearthly white light as his voice coiled itself around the room like a serpent, the faintest tips of horns slowly protruding through the skin of his forehead.

Lex gulped silently and withdrew in his seat, he had never seen the god in this state, and had to admit the sight was unnerving. "It would also behoove you to remember I am not to be crossed, Lex. I **do not** take betrayal lightly. As such, I feel a reminder is in order." In the blink of an eye, the God of War was before him, pinning the human on the table. Lex fought futilely against the unnatural being's strength, clawing at the massive hand that held him in place. His eyes bulging as he saw the god raise his hand in preparation to strike. Using a grotesque looking claw which extended from his hand, Ares ripped the buttons of Lex's shirt free and began to carve his symbol into the man's chest-agonizingly slow, reveling in the screams echoing off the cave walls as blood flowed freely.


	12. Stress Relief

_**Ch12-Stress relief?**_

_Monitor Womb…_

"Now, what would Batman say if he saw this?" The man's smooth, deep voice jolted her from her nap.

Shaking her head free of the cobwebs, Shayera glanced to her right to find John Stewart perched in the seat next to hers at the monitor station. She could feel her ears burning from embarrassment at being caught. Embarrassment which quickly gave way to anger.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing he didn't." She shot back, her eyes narrowed defensively.

John put up both hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, whoa. I come in peace, Shay." He began, using his nickname for her, noticing some tension leave her body. His eyes softened as he drank her in. "Look, I just came to see how you're doing. I know that you've been on duty for nearly twenty hours without rest."

Truthfully, she was tired, and she admitted this to herself when she couldn't even muster the strength to properly defend herself. Had she been caught dozing at her post with the Thanagarian Guard, she would have been dealt with in a much more permanent manner. Exhaling a breath, she spoke in a tired voice, "I suppose you are here to take care of me, then?" The chuckle that followed was delivered just as tiredly.

Placing a warm hand on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him, John spoke with utter conviction.

"I would love to do nothing more than 'take care of you', but that's not what you need now." There was no mistaking his meaning. For added effect, he allowed her to see the desire in his eyes. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a sharp breath.

_When did he become so forward?_ She wondered. She and John and had been engaging in their little song and dance for several months now. Although it was no secret there were feelings between the two, Shayera refused to act on hers until he'd resolved whatever issues were present between he and Mari, aka Vixen. When she confronted him about it, he was adamant any dealings they'd had were old news. Shayera did not want whatever attraction was growing between herself and John to adversely affect the tentative friendship she had cultivated with the female. In fact, even Mari encouraged her to seek out John, however, she could not miss the forlorn look which would cross the other woman's face whenever his name was spoken. She would remain steadfast in her self-proclaimed promise, although it was becoming increasingly difficult as of late. Her dreams always seemed to center around a certain caramel-colored face with warm chestnut brown eyes and a mouth that must have been created for sin. She decided to end her ruminations there, before she ventured into dangerous territory.

"My quarters are closer. You can rest there." His voice reeled her back to the moment. "And not to worry, my shift officially starts now. I'll stay rooted here, so you can rest knowing I won't be sneaking in to…tend to you." Although he'd intended it to be a joke, the serious look on his face stated he hated the truth in his statement.

Shayera could feel the heat enveloping her entire being, closing her eyes briefly to draw on whatever reserves of strength she still possessed. Standing slowly, she was powerless against the movement of her hand as it came to rest on his shoulder as she nodded and brushed past him. She knew his gaze followed her every moment; stopping at the door, she looked over her shoulder at the man behind her, her eyes relaying everything she couldn't –and wouldn't—say at the moment. "Thank you."

_Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Satellite…_

Kal's step had an extra spring to it as he rounded the corridor. He had a date to keep. He could feel the grin threatening to take root on his face as he picked up his pace, finally giving in and jogging without the use of super speed the rest of the way to _The Kitchen. _The Kryptonian chuckled briefly, reflecting on the nickname given to the Holographic Training Room by Wally and Michael Carter, aka Booster Gold.

"_From here on out this place is gonna be known as The Kitchen. 'Cause if you can't stand the heat-" Wally began._

"_Then stay the hell outta the kitchen!" Michael finished for his friend, high-fiving the other man as they laughed proudly at their joke_.

For some reason, the name stuck and the training room was dubbed _The Kitchen_. Presently, he was en route to meet Diana for a bit of sparring. Since their return from Zyphon Xia weeks ago, it had become an unspoken agreement that they would meet every day before last meal to engage in some heavy duty sparring. Lately, their sparring had grown extremely intense, brutally aggressive, even. A tingle went through his entire body as he thought of the steal-healing bruise on his shoulder. Diana was especially relentless yesterday and fought as if possessed. Her prowess as a skilled fighter lent her the advantage of strategy and agility that trumped his mildly superior strength. She pinned him to nearly every surface in the room countless times, her eyes continually dancing with his as they battered one another. Although they had yet to speak of the kiss, it was always a trending topic in the back of his mind. His meeting with Bruce reiterated the fact that he needed to take action in the situation between he and Diana. It was always his intention to approach the issue, however, coherent thought always seemed to leave his mind when he gazed into the eyes of his best friend. Finally reaching the corridor which would lead to the training room, Kal's strides came to a halt as he saw the woman in question waiting patiently outside the door to the room, an amused smile on her lips. Just as he was about to ask why she was waiting outside the door, Diana held a finger to her lips, signaling him to remain silent.

"It appears we'll have to wait a bit longer as someone is utilizing the room."

_Damn that_, he thought, slightly irked that someone would encroach upon their time. By now, it was known by nearly everyone that they met at this time for a workout. Fully intending to open the door and see who exactly was the cause of this delay, Diana stilled his hand and tapped her ear. _Listen_, she mouthed.

'_If I said my heart was beating loud,  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow,<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<em>

Cuz' you feel like paradise,  
>And I need a Vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold is against me?'<p>

Kal's ears picked up the pounding bass line as Britney Spears _ooh'ed_ and _ahh'ed_ about sexual tension. Boy, could he relate. He only knew of one person that preferred to work out while blasting the tunes of Madame Spears. _Wally_. Just as he was about to open the portal door, his ears picked up on two other distinct beats beneath the booming bass of the song. _Thump, thump, thump-thump-thump_…Diana laughed as the realization dawned on his face and pulled him to the small bench located to the far right of the door. Mildly shocked, he allowed himself to be led. They sat in companionable silence as Diana allowed him to come to terms with what was going on beyond the door.

"Was that what I think it-"

"Seems my sister was in need of a workout, as well." Diana barely held her laughter in check.

Kal was utterly flustered and sagged against the wall behind him. He winced immediately, having applied too much pressure to the bruise on his shoulder. Her earlier amusement forgotten, Diana turned to her friend, worry evident on her face.

"Kal?"

Breathing through the mild discomfort, "Nothing to worry about, Diana."

"Nothing? Superman doesn't wince, Kal. Let me see what's troubling you." She pulled him towards her so that she could inspect the shoulder he favored, kneeling on the bench to get a better look. Being positioned as she was, Diana had inadvertently put her backside parallel to his line of vision. Kal placed his hands on her thighs to steady himself and she tugged at the neck of his shirt to see the source of his pain.

_Thank God for whoever created yoga pants_, he thought, pleased with the sight before him.

Diana finally separated the skin tight under armor tee from Kal's body and immediately saw the ugly, purple bruise on her friend. She gasped at the sight, instinctively reaching for the hem of his shirt and removing it swiftly. "Kal! I knew this would happen!"

Recovering from the shock of having her pull his shirt off, Kal sat upright, facing his concerned friend. "Diana, really, its nothing. I'll be all healed up by night's end."

His words fell on deaf ears as she had stood abruptly. She murmured to herself as she paced, his shirt still clutched tightly in her hand. He stood, trying to still her motions, only to have Diana brush his hands off as her self-recriminations grew in intensity. Initially, he could understand her every word, but soon she'd slipped back into her native greek—Ancient Greek—as she continued to berate herself.

"ηλίθιος αλλοδαπός βλασφημίας! δεν θα άκουγε τις προειδοποιήσεις!"

"Hey, hey, Diana." He stopped her movement by placing hand on each arm, forcing her to face him. "I'm fine, I swear. No need to keep beating yourself up."

The look she leveled on him was a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Beat myself up, Kal? In case you weren't listening, I was berating you!"

"Wha- me?"

"Yes. You. You can hear a pin drop from over a mile away, but you can't hear when I –I-" she faltered.

"Uh, well it was kinda hard to understand when you speak Ancient Greek." He threw in lamely.

She was momentarily confused by his statement. " What? Nevermind that, Kal. I told you it was a bad idea for me to remove the vambraces, but noooo, you insisted. 'Diana, I'm Superman. Besides, it'll make the sparring more interesting.' I was a fool to listen. I very well could have killed you!" She chastised herself.

He winced as she repeated his argument from the previous evening. While the pain was not unbearable, Diana without the restraints of her vambraces was a sight to behold—wild, reckless, and her powers exponentially increased. _It was great!_ He never realized it would affect her so to see a simple bruise on him. He assumed it would take nothing but a few words of comfort to assuage his friend, but she would have none of it. He immediately chastised himself for putting her in the situation in the first place. And to what end? Just so he could excise his pent up aggression? _Way to go, bucko._

"Diana." She only responded with more pacing, his presence forgotten.

"Diana."

"Diana!" His finally resorted to his commanding tone when his earlier attempts to reach her went unheard. She finally stopped pacing, her face a mask of regret and anger as she looked him in the eye. Taking both of her hands in his own and holding her gaze, he softened his voice. "Diana, you've got to believe me when I say that I'm fine and that I am so sorry for putting you in such a position. I'm so very sorry." He dropped one of her hands, his free hand finding a home against her cheek. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He took a moment longer than necessary to look at her while her eyes were closed, realizing for the first time that she wore her hair in a ponytail, and the simple act making her appear carefree and while simultaneously further accentuating her already stunning visage.

Opening her eyes, Diana's free hand drifted until it found a home over his heart. Her voice was breathtakingly sincere as she spoke. "Kal, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and by agreeing to your request, I did just that."

"Hey, I asked for it, remember? Besides, I thought it would do us good to not have to hold back. We both needed it, Diana." Looking into the eyes of his best friend, he decided there was no better time to discuss the proverbial elephant that was always in the room with them. "Besides, I fear this will be a recurring theme if we continue to dance around the real issue."

To her credit, Diana did not feign shock or ignorance at his statement. The corners of her mouth upturned briefly, "You are right. Gaea, I suppose the time has come to discuss what's going on between us. I, myself, wondered how long we would run from it."

A short chuckle rumbled in his chest, "I wouldn't say _running_. More like, waiting for the right moment, Diana."

Laughing herself, she freed her other hand and rested them both at the waistband of the basketball shorts he wore. She always thought he looked more carefree and happy when dressed casually. "No, Kal. I'm pretty sure we ran." She joked.

He smiled, his other hand joining to gently frame her face. The moment stretched out as it grew serious. Her hold at his waist grew firm as his intense gazed threatened to rid her of breath.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Diana." He wasn't asking permission. She couldn't deny him if he had. He dipped his head, bridging the gap between their lips. Both closing their eyes, he brushed his nose across hers in a whisper of an Eskimo Kiss, a sigh escaping her lips at the contact. Just as his lips began to brush hers, they both heard the telltale hiss of an opening door.

"Great workout, babe-whoa!" Wally exclaimed, taking in the scene before him.

Donna tried to quiet him but she could see the moment was already broken between the two. She watched as her sister and the man known a Superman remained in their embrace. Although the imminent kiss was long forgotten, they still held each other, resting their foreheads together. Her heart swelled at the sight.

"Come on, Wally. Let's get ready for dinner." She whispered as she led her boyfriend away from the two.

"Aww, babe, I wanna see!"

"Wally!"


	13. I've got an idea!

_**Ch13-I've got an idea!**_

_Two days later, Watchtower Commissary…_

Kal and Bruce entered the commissary to find it abuzz with activity and conversation. They met up on the way to the commissary. Bruce had recently returned from Gotham. Apparently, The Joker and Harley Quinn somehow found a way to escape maximum security at Arkham and went on a mini rampage through the city. This was the third attack in as many days. Unconsciously, Kal's eyes sought out Diana as Bruce continued their conversation.

"So, we finally ran into each other as I was dealing with some of Joker's henchmen. I told her I knew her identity and …" Bruce could sense that he'd lost the other party in his conversation as he saw Diana smile in their direction. "…and then she hit me with a bag of catnip. Square in the kisser." Bruce quipped, looking over to Kal and sure enough the man had already checked out of their conversation.

"That's great Bruce. Just great," Kal replied automatically.

_He has absolutely no idea what I just said_. Shaking his head, Bruce veered to the left in search of food. Kal continued on his path to the table presently occupied by Diana, Donna, Wally, Michael, Dinah, Ollie, and Zatanna. Diana instinctively moved over to free up seating room for Kal. He nodded his thanks and sat next to her. He broke eye contact to greet the others at the table.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much, Blue. Just finalizing plans for tonight." Michael replied.

"Tonight?"

Diana's eyes were bright as she answered this time, "Yes. Wally has proposed the idea that we all go out together for a night of dancing and relaxation." Kal noted that she seemed almost giddy over the prospect.

"Oh, has he?" Bruce joined their conversation, shocking most of those at the table. Batman rarely, if ever, joined anyone for dinner in the commissary.

Shaking his head to make sure he was seeing correctly—that The Batman was actually joining them—Wally spoke up. "Yep. We've been camped out on this satellite for months now, barely participating in what normal lives we had-if any- back on Earth. I say we need a night away to recharge our batteries. With the help of Zatanna and Kara, we've found the perfect club in Ibiza—and Shayera's been there before, so they won't freak out about her wings."

"And what of our duties?" Bruce inquired.

"J'onn has set up camp in the Monitor Womb and you know he can do his mind-thingy if he needs to contact us. Things are still relatively slow. We're all walking around this place stressed 'cause we're uptight and have been waiting for an attack for months. If we don't get outta here, we're liable to turn on each other, Bruce." Michael supplied.

Bruce looked to Kal and Diana. They both nodded at the valid argument. Even the best of friends were more likely to lash out at one another if cooped up together for too long. Exhaling slowly, he nodded back to them.

Kal clapped the younger man on the back, "Alright, Wally. Looks like we party tonight."

_Two hours later, 7pm EST, Watchtower Teleportation Station…_

"C'mon! Let's get this party on the road, folks!" Kara yelled down the corridor of rooms as she, Zatanna, and Shayera waited for the rest of their group.

Donna exited her quarters with Wally close on her heels. She opted for a chic electric blue mini-dress that hugged every curve and a pair of strappy silver sandals. Presently, Wally was enjoying the expanse of her back that was left bare by the plunging dress. Kara and her gal pals whistled in mock catcalls at her choice of outfit. They each wore heels and dresses in various colors, each complimenting their own curves, as well. Soon, other members of their party exited their respective their quarters in anticipation. Shayera groaned involuntarily as she watched John approach in a pair of well-fitting jeans and crisp, black button shirt.

He came to a halt at her side, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Save a dance for me, pretty lady." He then left her to chat with the other males in their party.

Kal was the last male to join the group. All of the waiting females, save Kara, gave appreciative whistles at his appearance. He forewent the usual gel and let his recently grown out jet black hair billow naturally, a few strands finding their way across his forehead and danced dangerously close to his eyes. His hair brushed against the collar of the crisp, white button shirt, tastefully open at the collar and the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms and a wide band watch. The stark white was a great contrast and compliment to his sun-kissed skin. He paired the shirt with a pair of fitted dark jeans and black Kenneth Cole shoes.

"Nice, cuz." Kara gave him the thumbs up. "She'll love it." She added, whispering low enough for only his ears to hear. Kal only smiled in return.

"We all ready to go? Bruce is going to meet us there with a friend." Kal asked as he joined the group.

"Alright, Bats!" Wally fist pumped, still in disbelief that Bruce agreed to join them—and he'd be bringing a date!

Donna shook her head, lowering his elevated fist with her hand," Please, don't do that once we get there."

"Um, babe, I dunno if you're up to speed on dances, but the fist-pump in definitely _in_."

"Just waiting on Diana so we can leave, Clark." Shayera added.

As if on cue, the door to Diana's quarters hissed open. She exited the room and Kal saw Donna pet Wally as he tried to compose himself, "It's okay this time, Wally. Go ahead."

Seconds later, Wally's compliment could be heard from one end of the corridor to the next, "Holy sweet baby Jesus in a manger, Diana! You- you're-"

"Hot!" Michael finished for his friend.

Kal watched as the rest of the males in the group nodded in agreement, his back still to what must be an amazing sight. He turned at that moment to see what caused such a reaction. All breath left his lungs as he saw her. Sure, he knew she was beautiful, but _this_…this…was …_wow._

Diana hesitated as she approached the waiting group. _Oh, Hera, I must've chosen the wrong outfit. Look how they're all staring!_ She steeled herself and continued walking.

Time stood still for Kal as he surveyed the vision before him. Diana wore a chic off-shoulder black top that gave the barest glimpse of her toned abs and olive skin, next came a pair of dark denim jeans that looked as if they were painted on. The jeans disappeared into what had to be the sexiest pair of black Louboutin stiletto calf-boots. Her only accessories were her ever-present Amazon bracelets and silver, drop earrings. The outfit itself was astoundingly simple, yet Diana wore it with such aplomb that it appeared both graceful and incredibly sexy at the same time. The kicker was she had no idea of how beautiful she was. Diana's luscious, dark waves of hair fell casually in loose curls, framing her angelic face. Kal felt a growl rumble in his chest and did his best to silence it before it grew. _Mine_. Kara cast him a knowing glance. _Damned super hearing._

Drinking in the sight of Kal, Diana joined them all, waiting for someone to give her some indication if she was dressed appropriately. She mistook their silence and shocked looks for disapproval. "Oh, you all are wearing dresses. Should I change?"

There was a resounding "No!" from all the males, Kal included. She took a step back, momentarily shocked.

Michael, ever the smooth talker, attempted to explain, "What they mean, Princess, is…is…wow." He bumbled.

"You look like some kinda dark angel or something." Wally managed to squeak out.

"Yeah. Whoever invented jeans should be thanking you right now, 'cause you make'em look _good_." John added, then cast a pleading look to Shayera.

Shayera shook her head, "What these bumbling fools are trying to say, Princess, is that you look nice."

Once Wally found his voice again, "So…yeah, it should be around one a.m. in Ibiza, which is perfect club time. Let's roll!"

The group entered the teleportation pad in groups of four, their excitement evident. Kal and Diana were the last to enter, he stopped her before she stepped onto the pad. She looked at him in confusion.

"You look…incredible, Diana." Although the term _delicious_ came slamming to the forefront of his mind. "Would you be my date for the evening?" He asked her nervously.

She regarded her good friend curiously. _Nervous? After what almost happened outside the training room?_ "Of course, Kal. I'd love to."

As if some weight had been lifted, his apprehension was gone, replaced by the confidence she knew and loved. He guided her to the pad with his hand at the small of her back, leaning to whisper in her ear. His breath was warm against her skin, sending a shiver through her. "Remember, Diana. No holding back tonight."

_San Rafael, Ibiza, 1:05am CET_

Kal's hand remained at Diana's back as they joined their group of friends outside the club. He glanced at the glowing neon which read _Amnesia. Interesting name for a club, _he mused.

"It's about time you guys got here." He turned find Bruce and a beautiful, ebony haired woman with vibrant green eyes approaching them. They seemed to be very comfortable as they walked with their arms around each other. He briefly faced the woman at his side, gazing into her eyes as he spoke to his friends. "Selina Kyle, everyone. Everyone, this is Selina Kyle." The group welcomed them both.

_And he thinks I'm whipped?_ Kal mused, taking in the look in his friend's eyes.

"Alright, folks, this is where we work our magic." Zatanna chimed, drawing concerned looks from Bruce and Kal. "Not literally. Jeez, chill out!" She and Kara left them momentarily, greeting the bouncer at the door with hugs, kisses, and a few squeezes of his backside before returning to the group.

"Alright, peeps, we're VIP-bound tonight." Kara informed them.

"Just how many times have you been here, Kara?" Kal asked, an eyebrow raised.

She ignored his question, turning on her heels and heading towards the entrance, "We're wasting party time!"

The group was ushered inside without much ado, aside from Kal and Diana drawing appreciative stares from men and women alike. They were seated in the cordoned-off area designated as VIP, which gave a perfect view of the massive dance floor and had its own private bar. Pulling out Diana's chair for her, Kal took the opportunity to whisper to Bruce who was showing Selina the same chivalry.

"So, Selina Kyle, huh? Color me impressed." he spoke in a hushed tone.

A grin touched Bruce's face, "Yeah. Go figure, right?" And I see you're taking my advice." He indicated Diana with a nod of his head.

Diana and Selina gave each other the briefest of glances, both having heard the conversation between their dates. They would definitely be exchanging numbers after this. Kal took his seat next to Diana, only to be approached by two beautiful female Spaniards. The two spoke to Kal, glancing occasionally to Diana.

As Kal's ears turned a particularly vibrant shade of red, Diana leaned over him to address their guests. "Ninquin, gracias. Aunque nos adulen." The words rolled off her tongue effortlessly, sounding as if she sung them.

The two beauties gave a shrug of disappointment before saying their goodbyes and disappearing into the crush of people.

"Okay, what just happened here?" Ollie asked.

Kal opened his mouth twice to respond, only to have no sound come out. Kara giggled as she saddled up next to her cousin.

"They just asked if Kal and Diana would join them for a private party…as in the ménage tois plus one type of party." She explained through her fit of giggles.

Diana grinned as Kal tried to disappear into his seat.

Michael was awestruck as Kara's words registered in his mind. "AWE-"

"-SOME." Wally finished for his friend, equally dumbstruck.

"Yes, and I advised that while we were flattered, their services would not be needed this evening." Diana informed them.

Michael nudged Wally, his eyes on Diana as he spoke. "Clark is one lucky sonofa-."

"Evidently, you two are too hot tonight. Guess we can't take you two anywhere." Dinah interrupted, looking at the duo of Kal and Diana.

Wally shook his head, regaining some of his lost composure. "Alright, who's up for shots?" With that, he and Michael were off to the private bar to stock up.

The infectious, frantic beats of Black Kids' _I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You_ boomed throughout asDiana took in the massive club, packed with hundreds of people, tapping her fingers to the music. The guys returned with a round of shots for everyone except Diana. For her, they brought bottled water. She thanked him for remembering and took a sip. She turned to offer Kal some, surprised to see him down the alcohol before him.

"Well, you know, it doesn't have any _real_ effect on me." He reasoned.

Kara and Zatanna finished off their shots and were now ready to get their night of debauchery underway. Kara was antsy as she yelled over the music, "I heart this song so friggin' hard! Let's dance, biznitches!" She was on the floor in seconds, joined by Zee. They laughed, sang, and jumped in tune to the music.

Ollie and Dinah were next to hit the dance floor, laughing as they did.

Shayera looked expectantly at John. "Let me get a few more of these shots in me and I'll dance all night long, baby." Shrugging her shoulders, she joined the other two women on the dance floor, immediately falling in step.

"Adios, peeps. Man on the prowl…now, where'd those two hotties disappear to?" Michael vacated his seat. Wally and Donna followed suit.

Selina cuddled into Bruce even more, if possible. "We can take our time, Bruce. The night is young." He nodded his head in agreement, settling into his seat.

Kal looked to Diana, trying to gauge her desire to beat feet to the dance floor. She wore a slight smile, swaying back and forth to the music. "So, what do you say we show these folks how it's done?"

She blushed momentarily, "Kal, you do realize my dancing repertoire is comprised of ballroom, some ballet, and tribal, right?"

"All that means is that you've been trained to find the beat of any song. It's all instinct after that." He replied, eager to get her on the floor and into his arms. He stood and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Smiling as she shook her head, Diana accepted and followed him onto the dance floor. Shortly after finding a suitable area, the music shifted from pulsating dance music to seductive and carefree as Bruno Mars' _Our First Time_ began. Diana immediately recognized the tune from the iPod playlist Donna frequently listened to while back at the Embassy, easily finding her rhythm.

'_Don't it feel good, babe?  
>Don't it feel good, baby?<br>'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
>It's so brand new, baby<em>

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
>Don't it feel good, baby?<br>'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
>It's so brand new, baby'<em>

Diana began to sway her hips side to side in tune with the seductive rhythm of the song, which itself was a marriage of carefree pop, hip-hop, and sensual reggae undertones. Kal surprised her by how well he moved to the music. His eyes were full of mischief as he smiled at her. Diana closed her eyes and let the music take over, feeling it seeping into her every pore, commanding she surrender and move her body. It was intoxicating. Her hands soon found their way into her hair as she turned from Kal, her body still swaying to the music.

_'Girl, here we are  
>In this big old empty room<br>Starin' at each other  
>Who's gonna make the first move<em>

_Been doin' our thing for a minute  
>And now both our hearts are in it<br>The only place to go is all the way_

_Is that alright? Is that okay?  
>Girl, no need to be nervous<br>'Cause I got you all night  
>Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no<em>

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time'_

As the chorus started up, Kal moved his body in time with Diana's. He loved seeing her so carefree, so free of the restraints placed on her by her various titles—Amazon. Princess. Wonder Woman. Ambassador. She was as intoxicating to him as the strongest Kryptonian wine. He smiled as he closed his own eyes and moved his body closer to Diana's. __

_Clothes are not required  
>For what we got planned<br>Oh girl, you're my desire  
>Your wish is my command<em>

_Treat you like a princess  
>Ooh girl, you're so delicious<br>Like ice cream on a sunny day  
>Gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah<em>

_Is that alright? Is that okay?  
>Girl, no need to be nervous<br>'Cause I got you all night  
>Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no<em>

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time'_

Diana had never felt as free as she did in that moment, smiling as one of Kal's hands wound itself around her waist, resting on her mid-section as he continued to move behind her. She leaned into him, raising both hands in the air as she continued her ministrations. She felt him reach up and take both of her hands in his own, bringing them down with his own and wrapping both their arms around her from behind. The action brought them that much closer together, leaving no room between the two, he continued to follow her lead. Freeing one of her arms, Diana reached back and cupped the back of Kal's head while laying her own head on his shoulder. The movement left the left side of her throat exposed and he could not resist kissing her. At the first contact of his lips against her throat, a soft gasp escaped Diana, and she increased the movement of her hips, swaying more seductively. Kal growled as he felt her press her bottom closer. He gave her neck another kiss, allowing his tongue to graze her this time; he spun her around so that they were facing one another. He drew their bodies just as close as before, neither of them losing the beat of the song. His chest brushed against hers as he leaned forward to breathe in the scent of her hair. Diana felt heady from the sensations this man was creating in her. Both of his hands had somehow found purchase very low on her hips. _Very _low. This, coupled with the motion of his hips brought them tantalizingly close as they continued their slow grind. __

_Don't it feel good, babe?_

_It certainly does, _Diana thought lazily.

_Don't it feel good, baby?  
>'Cause it's so brand new, babe<br>It's so brand new, baby_

_Don't it feel good, babe?  
>Don't it feel good, baby?<br>'Cause it's so brand new, babe  
>It's so brand new, baby<em>

_Just go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time, go with it, go with it, go with it  
>And I will go real slow with it, slow with it<br>It's our first time'_

The song faded out and the club was engulfed in absolute silence as all eyes were fixated on the two most beautiful people in the club. Kal and Diana were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed the music stopped. They continued to sway back in forth, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed so closely together.

Kara discretely cleared her throat behind them, "Uh, guys?"

Diana looked over Kal's shoulder to her comrade. The young Kryptonian had the strangest look on her face. Diana then glanced briefly around them and noticed that everyone in the club was fixated on them. She buried her head in Kal's shoulder, blushing furiously.

"Kal?" He gave no response as he continued the motion of his body against hers, still humming the song into her ear. _Hera, that feels good!_ She was almost lost again in the pleasure of the feeling before common sense kicked back in. "Kal!" She whispered more forcefully, effectively rousing the man.

"Huh? What?" Kal looked at her in concern, afraid some emergency had come up and he hadn't realized.

Her head still buried against his shoulder, she spoke softly, "Look around."

He did as told and was shocked to see well over two hundred pairs of eyes staring at them. He spotted Ollie, John, Wally and Michael in the crowd, both wearing huge grins and giving him the thumbs up of approval. It was his turn to blush, dropping his own head to Diana's shoulder. "_Oh,man_."


	14. Caliente? Asi, Asi

_**Ch. 14- Caliente? Asi, Asi…**_

_Ibiza, Spain 4:15am CET_

The group of friends exited the club, but not before Kal and Diana were approached by the owner who begged them to return the following night and dance that way again. Although his accent was thick, they got the gist of what he was saying: "Hot!" "Sexy!" "More money!" Kal politely explained that they were only visitors and would not be back. After their little show, Kal and Diana decided to remain at the table and engaged Bruce and Selina in conversation. It was apparent that Diana and Selina would become fast friends, which gave Kal and Bruce even more reason to smile. Having said their goodbyes to the couple, Shayera contacted J'onn for transport back to Watchtower. Wally appeared out of nowhere, practically leaping on Kal's back.

"Forget what I said a few weeks ago about you being en fuego then. The two of you were so hot tonight, I thought you'd burn down the club!"

"Wally." Kal tried to interrupt.

"I mean, _damn_, I thought you two were gonna go at it on the dance floor!"

"Wally." Diana attempted this time.

"I dunno bout the rest of these guys, but I'm about to take my lady home and-"

"Wally!" Donna cut him off. "Over here._ Now_." He joined his girlfriend. "Although it was kinda hot to see you two move like that." Donna added slyly, a full-fledge grin on her beautiful face.

"Hell, yeah, it was!" Ollie threw in.

"I thought for sure I was gonna have to use super breath to put out the flames." Kara couldn't resist adding to their embarrassment. Similar sentiments were also voiced by other members of their party. Diana and Kal smiled sheepishly because…well, what else could they do at this point? Relief came when seconds later, J'onn notified them that he would begin transport.

_J'onn, Diana and I will transport in later. Kal out._ He kept the message brief, giving J'onn no time to question anything. As the rest group was transported out all at once, Kal took Diana's hand in his, surprising her.

"Kal, why are we still here?" She asked, although she had a feeling her companion had something to do with that.

"I thought we'd take the long way home?" He joked as they walked hand in hand along a secluded shoreline, the dark waters of the Mediterranean lapping lazily against the sand. He stopped to stare at the bright full moon, shining so beautifully there was no need for artificial lighting to see. He kept his eyes on the natural light reflecting off the water as he spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened at the club. I guess I got…carried away." It was then his head dropped in…embarrassment?

Diana moved so that she stood before him, her piercing gaze commanding his full attention. "We both did, and I don't remember complaining about it." The level gaze she pinned him with stole his breath away. Stepping closer to him, she spoke. "You know, there was one song I heard tonight that I thought was rather interesting."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

"I believe it was _Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not_." She replied coyly.

"Oh, yeah. I was shocked they'd play a country song here, although it is kind of a rock-"

"So…are you gonna kiss me or not?" She cut him off.

"Sorry, Diana, you know I'd love to sing with you, but I don't know the words to the song."

_This man can be so clueless at times_.

"Kal. I'm not talking about the song anymore."

Her meaning now clear, he was momentarily shocked by her directness. Wasn't it his intention to initiate things between them? At this point, did it really matter who instigated things? Diana could see he was deep in contemplation, and her statement really was just rhetorical. She wove her hands into the hair at his nape, pulling him closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Kal." It wasn't a question. He couldn't deny her if it was.

Kal moaned at the first contact with her soft lips, grasping her hips reflexively and pulling their bodies closer. Diana's brief moan soon followed, spurring him to take control of the kiss. Kal thrust one of his hands into her luxurious ebony waves, effectively guiding her head as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Letting him in, Diana was again astounded with the intensity of his kiss, the feeling of spiraling out of control settling in. She dropped a hand to his shoulder to support herself as the kiss continued. _Sweet Aphrodite, this man can kiss!_ Just as she had before, she suckled his bottom lip between her teeth, teasing and tugging slightly. She ended the kiss there, satisfied with the dopey look on Kal's face. Having regained his composure first, Kal placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she continued her attempts to steady her breathing. He heard her heartbeat level out as she grabbed the lapels of his shirt peppering his throat and collarbone with brief pecks. He closed his eyes at the sensation, pulling her hips into his burgeoning manhood with more force. He could hear his own frantic heartbeat of the rush of blood echoing through his ears as he dipped his head for another taste of the amazing creature before him, but not before surveying the area for prying eyes. Diana met him halfway, just as eager as she was seconds before. He soon guided them both down onto the sand, until he was seated and she semi-straddled one of his thighs. He wished she would shift her position. Kal couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss her breathless or allow her to take this as far as he pleased. Deciding on the latter, he planted both hands into the sand behind him, supporting their collective weight. Diana granted his earlier wish as she shifted until she straddled him fully, taking his beautiful face in both hands and kissing him deeply, teasing the hair at his nape. Kal shuddered involuntarily and she laughed into her kiss.

He spoke, even as he continued kissing her. "Think—you're—funny?"

She nodded and continued her sensual assault on his mouth. She let loose a gasp of surprise as she felt both of Kal's hands squeeze her bottom. She broke the kiss and looked at the ground behind him where his hands should have been. Instead, she saw that Kal had hovered them, thus freeing his hands.

"Smart boy." She whispered seductively, resuming their kiss.

Kal's hands roamed her backside as he allowed himself to be ravished by this woman. His body responded of its own volition. It would be so easy to turn them over and lower her to the ground…

"W—we—we should go on a date!" He rushed, breaking their kiss. _Rao! They hadn't even had a proper first date and were about to…_

Diana was momentarily stunned. "I thought that was what this was."

He gulped in a few more breaths of air as he willed his lower body to settle down. Lowering them back to the ground, he prayed for strength as he looked into her eyes. Whatever wind he regained was knocked back out of him as he took in her hooded gaze. _Man, just stab me with a kryptonite shard_! He heard in the back of his mind. Or was that his manhood screaming at him? He mumbled something to the effect of "shut up,please" as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

"Come again, Kal?" Diana was utterly baffled by his change in behavior.

_Really, Diana? You really wanna phrase the question __**that **__way? He_ gently eased Diana back so that she wasn't nestled so perfectly in the cradle of his hips. The protest his body would give was soon quieted as Diana settled her bottom on his thighs. _Still close enough_, his body reasoned. _Stop it! I've gotta stop this before we lose control._

Seeing the internal waging within Kal, Diana placed a hand over his heart, her other falling to rest on his thigh. She could feel the muscle there flinch momentarily. "Kal, what is it? Why did you stop?"

"W-w-we should stop…a-a-and talk some." He threw out the lame excuse in an effort to buy time for his raging libido to settle down. His chest heaved from the effort.

"Are you unwell?" The concern in her voice and eyes was nearly his undoing.

Digging his hands deeper in the sand behind him in hopes they would remain there, Kal sent up another prayer for strength as he looked into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Diana, do you have any idea of what was about to happen?"

"Of course, Kal. We were well on our way to engaging in intercourse." She answered matter-of-factly, confused as to why he would ask such a thing.

He choked briefly as she spoke so frankly, a spike of desire shooting to his groin. "Di-Diana-"

"Why are you shocked, Kal? Clearly, we have strong feelings for each other cultivated by years of friendship and obvious sexual chemistry. It's a logical assumption, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But what, Kal? Do you not want this?" Although her voice remained controlled, he could hear a tinge of fear laced into her words.

He shook his hands free of sand, placing them possessively on her hips as he held her gaze. "Diana, There is absolutely nothing in this universe that I've wanted so badly." His words were spoken with conviction and sincerity, she gasped as she saw his eyes flash red for the briefest of seconds. "It would be so easy to be with you here, surrounded by such beauty, taking you over and over again until you lost consciousness from the intensity of our lovemaking…"

Any further words spoken only played in the background of Diana's mind as flashes of their entangled bodies assaulted her. Kal was oblivious to the effect of his words on her, or her increasing heart rate. She closed her eyes as the images grew in intensity, the throbbing in her core increasing exponentially.

"…don't you think I've dreamed of what it would be like to taste you from head to toe, to feel your skin as it pressed against mine? To hear my name fall from your lips as if it were a prayer?"

She gasped quietly as his words continued to flow, his hands unconsciously squeezing her hips. Diana fought to steady her breathing, feeling a light sheen of sweat forming across her forehead. The hand that rested over Kal's heart slid to his other thigh so she could support herself. The act of doing so caused her to lean forward slightly. Kal took the opportunity to lean forward and whisper seductively in her ear.

"Do you know what happens when I think of you like that, Diana?"

She couldn't form a coherent thought to answer the question as blood rushed from every region of her body to rest in her core in response to his hot breath at her ear. Her eyes still closed, she could only shake her head. She felt Kal slide her body back into the cradle of his thighs, his own desire evident in the bulge she found there.

"I touch myself."

With those hotly whispered words, he gave the barest of thrusts. Kal was shocked by his own actions, however, he was powerless to stop; he was too far gone. The contact was enough to send Diana spiraling over the precipice she'd been dangling over. Her hands lost their grip on his thighs as the sensation of splintering into a million shards overwhelmed her, a shocked gasp of surprise and satisfaction the only sound escaping her constricting vocal chords. Kal held her body upright as shudders wracked her frame and her head whipped back in response, as the rest of her silent cry was wrenched from her lips. Seeing her in such a state nearly caused him to spend right there, his own loins throbbing with need. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth in an effort to stave off the throbbing. Diana's head fell back to his shoulder as she felt the last tremors of her undoing subside. Once her breathing had steadied, she pulled back to look at the man who'd just given this gift to her, her eyes wide with knowledge of what had just happened to her here on this beach. Shaking some of the cobwebs free, she saw that he was struggling with himself.

"Kal, let go." She whispered in his ear.

She could see him strain even though his eyes were closed; the muscle in his lower jaw straining.

"No…can't." He gritted out.

Wanting to return the favor, Diana took his earlobe between her teeth and bit down gently. It was all he needed, a roar flying from his lips as his body began to convulse uncontrollably from the intensity of his orgasm. Diana clamped her legs over his to still his movements, her mouth slanting over his to contain the roar. She kissed him thoroughly as his body continued to spasm, causing him to buck briefly beneath her. She moaned into his mouth as his ministrations caused her own desire to blaze red hot once again. Kal tore his lips from the kiss and looked at her, his face a mask of determination. His eyes appeared to glow from the passion that dwelt there.

"Fortress. _Now_."


	15. Well, damn…Adult themes

_**Ch. 15- Well, damn….[warning: grown folks territory]**_

Although her skin was impervious to the elements, Diana gasped as she felt the instantaneous change from the balmy Mediterranean air to the frigid Artic chill that suddenly surrounded her. Breaking her gaze from Kal's, she looked around to find herself in the heart of his Fortress of Solitude. She didn't have long to marvel at the fact that he'd gotten them both there so quickly before she felt his hands at her rear end, sliding under her thighs and picking her up so she straddled him. Her legs closed around his frame automatically and locked into place. This brought her core into deliciously direct contact with his manhood and they both shuddered from the sensation. She felt the air rush around her as he carried them into his bedchamber. The lights flickered briefly, sensing their movement, before settling on dim. Kal nuzzled her neck as he walked them to the bed, stopping only when his knees hit the bed. It was then that he pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Are you sure about this, Diana?" His voice was strained.

She mulled the question over, not surprised when she found that she was unafraid. Her reply was to kiss him sweetly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Kal. I can think of no one I'd rather take this journey with."

Her sweet sentiments served to remind him that this would be her first time laying with a man. His heart swelled that she would give this gift to him. He stood motionless for a second as the feeling washed over him, his eyes suddenly dark with desire. "I love you, Diana."

It was such a simple truth. A truth that they already knew and had spoke so many times before, only this day, it held the promise of so much more. Diana's heart surged and she responded just as intensely, "I love you, Kal. Mind, body, and soul."

He lowered her to the bed gently, relishing in all that was her as the feel of her body overwhelmed him. So much strength lie beneath those amazing curves. He kissed her exposed shoulder sweetly, inhaling a scent that was all Diana. She felt and smelled like the embodiment of fire and wild orchids. Her flesh was warm and the mews of satisfaction she gave made him feel free, almost primal. He moved to the sliver of flesh exposed at her midriff, grazing his tongue across her toned belly as he slowly pushed her top higher. Diana decided to help him out as she grasped the hem of the top and pulled it free. Kal kissed his way back up to her mouth, thoroughly imitating what he planned to do to her with the rest of his body. Diana thought she would burn as all of her senses heightened and centered on his kiss. He slowly ended the kiss and separated, gazing down at the woman beneath him. _Diana. Best Friend_. _Soon to be Lover_. He marveled at the thought as her eyes sparkled.

Diana used his brief distraction to gently guide him back. Kal looked into her eyes adoringly as he rested on his heels, she rose up on her knees to face him. She leaned forward and gave him the most erotic kiss he was sure he'd ever had, her tongue sensually tracing the contours of his teeth before dueling with his tongue. She was thoroughly satisfied with the dazed look that subsequently took root on his face. He hurriedly began unbuttoning his shirt only to have his hands stilled by Diana's.

Shaking her head, her voice was a husky whisper as she spoke, "I've dreamed of undressing you for years." She began to teasingly undo his buttons, making sure to graze not only her fingertips, but her lips across the increasingly exposed flesh. Reaching the last button, she then used both hands to slowly sweep across his expansive chest before sliding his shirt off his shoulders. She kissed the skin exposed there, as well. Making sure to keep her deft fingers in constant contact with whatever flesh she exposed, Diana traced the contours of his triceps, forearms, and fingers as she finally ended his torture and removed the shirt. Kal marveled at the fact that he could feel her touch upon his body so fully, goose bumps following the trail she blazed on his skin. He had no idea the act of being undressed could be so…erotic, and his swelling manhood began to throb painfully behind the zipper of his jeans. She made sure to kiss him again, slowly, teasing his lips with her velvety tongue, before skimming her nails across his back. She reached his backside, giving it a firm squeeze as a low moan emitted from her lips. She used the pressure of her hands to push is pelvis more firmly into hers.

Kal shuddered at the contact, his last threads of restraint snapping. Diana had only a moment to reflect on the growl that emanated from his throat before she was again on her back and Kal rested his weight in the cradle of her hips. She laughed at his reaction to her antics, lifting her eyes to meet his. The smile that once resided in those eyes was gone, replaced with intense desire, darkening them another shade of blue. Kal pinned both of her hands to the mattress, rubbing the bulge of his jeans agonizingly slow across her heated core. Diana bit her bottom lip to keep quell the moan, Kal smiled at her reaction. Her held her gaze as he rocked against her once more.

"_Mine_." He growled the word more than spoke.

Diana's heart beat twice as fast as she could literally see the primal male surfacing in Kal, "_Yours. Always."_

He claimed her mouth as he never had before, the kiss a mixture of raw lust, tender care, and new found joy. Diana responded just as fervently, freeing her hands and placing them on his back, the need to touch him overwhelming. She felt as if she would explode, her body heating at a frantic pace, and they had yet to fully undress. _Hera, I may not survive this! _She thought as she gave herself over to his demanding kiss. Kal kissed a fiery trail from her lips to her throat, venturing further to her collarbone and stopping atop her left breast. He wanted to take his time tasting her, giving the flesh there a tiny nip. Diana squirmed beneath him, her hand somehow grasping the back of his to encourage him. She could feel his capable fingers loosening her belt and slowly freeing it from her pants. He lavished her breast with more kisses and used one hand to loosen the snap of her jeans, his hands easing beneath the denim to graze stop the top of her lingerie. Feeling the lacey material, he left her breast for a moment and leaned back to look at her fully. There, atop his bed, her hair forming a halo of midnight, the rise and fall of her breast as she breathed, the light sheen that only served to accentuate her olive skin tone, never had he seen a more beautiful vision in his life. He felt blessed to be allowed so close to perfection. Diana could feel his eyes as they roamed her frame, the heat of his gaze sending sparks directly to her core.

"είστε ο πιό αγαπητός θησαυρός. δεν θα αγαπήσω ποτέ άλλο."

"Oh, Kal, I will never love another eith-" She stopped mid-sentence as she realized he had just spoken to her in her native tongue. She stared into his beautiful eyes, trying to convey the emotions that her stunned lips refused to speak.

Laughter danced around his eyes, "I know. I'm just as surprised as you. Guess you're starting to rub off on me." He placed a quick kiss to her flat belly. "Now, where was I?" He dropped his head back to her toned stomach and worshipped her navel, and just like that, the game was back on.

Diana threw her head back at the sensation, "Ooh, Kal. I want you to-"

"I want you both to stop! Gah, my eyes!"

The two would-be lovers froze at the sound of another in their sanctuary. Kal redressed Diana in record time as he jumped from the bed and faced their intruder. He was helpless to stop the furious blush that crept over his entire face and upper body.

"K-K-Kara! What're you—what-" He stammered. Apparently, Clark Kent resurfaced during moments of utter humiliation.

"Wishing to God, Rao, Zeus, and any god that's hear me that I could un-see these last 10 seconds of my life!" she spoke from the makeshift shield her of her hands over her eyes.

"You wouldn't have to wish that if you hadn't snuck in here, Kara!" He retorted sharply.

Kara dropped her hands , ready to defend herself, "Well, believe me, this wasn't on my sched- oh, Kal! Can you, um, um, do something about your, uh…" she gestured wildly before turning around completely.

"About what, Kara? Geesh, Diana and I were trying to have a private moment before you barged in." He continued, oblivious to whatever was causing her current state.

Diana was puzzled as to why Kara would avert her eyes now, especially as they were no longer horizontal. Sure, her top was on inside-out and Kal was still without his shirt but—_oh, that. _She pulled Kal behind the shield of her body.

Kal looked at her as if she had gone mad, "Diana? Do you mind? I'm trying to-"

"Kal, perhaps I should speak with Kara."

"What? I am as perfectly capable of reaming her as you are."

Diana silenced him by brushing her backside against the very prominent bulge resting in his jeans, He moaned at the contact before realizing this was the cause of her interjection—to save he and Kara from any further embarrassment. That effectively shut him up. "Oh."

"It's safe now, Kara." She informed her friend.

Kara gave a quick peek over her shoulder, relief evident in her face as she turned around fully. "Gah, those guys are gonna owe me big time when I get back to the station for what I just had to experience."

"If you're talking about some bet you've got going with the others, Kara-" Kal threatened from behind Diana. Diana swatted his arm to silence him.

"Kara? You were getting to the point of why you're here." Diana attempted to move the conversation along.

"Oh, yeah. We got trouble." Was Kara's short reply, her gaze on Diana.

"Define trouble." Diana's voice was even, belying the uneasiness growing within her.

"It's your mother, Diana."


	16. Back to business

_**Ch16- Back to business…**_

_Watchtower, 5 minutes later…_

The atmosphere inside the Hall of Justice conference room was all business as some of the world's greatest heroes finalized their plans. Bruce had just advised them all of the recent occurrences across the globe.

"The attack on Star City makes the sixth city in the last hour." Dinah added.

"So, Metropolis, Gotham, Boston, Blue Valley, Themyscira, and now Star City." Michael read off the list of cities.

"It's obvious they're trying to split us all up by attacking our home cities. Add to that the influx of off-world activity in the last few days and I'd say that's their plan." Bruce deduced.

Diana tapped her foot impatiently as they reviewed the intel. Her heart spiked when Kara gave the news that her mother sent a distress call from the island to Watchtower. Thankfully, Donna was available to respond and was now in the process of helping secure the threat. She wanted nothing more than to race from the Fortress to Themyscira to aid her sisters and mother from whatever threat they encountered. Kal was the voice of reason, reminding her that Donna was a capable member of the League and they had to get all information before rushing into the thick of things. So, here she sat, no more informed about the threat on her home that she was five minutes before. Kal tried to still her leg movement with an assuring hand to her thigh. She impatiently brushed his hand away and immediately felt a twinge of guilt after seeing the flicker of hurt cross his features. She'd have to deal with that later.

"So, do we give them the fight they want or not?" Wally asked, all levity gone from his demeanor. "Nobody attacks my hometown and gets away with it."

"Obviously, they've discovered our surveillance and chose to strike when we're stretched thin. J'onn has monitored all off-world activity and it appears to be completely random, suggesting that portion of their plan to be a distraction from these attacks." Bruce continued.

"I've already got the Lantern Corps on that. They've called in some allies to track and monitor the off-world activity so that we can focus on Earth." John supplied.

"Diana, I'll take Boston and you can help Donna back on the island. And J'onn's already in Metroplis, Kal. " Kara offered. They both nodded their thanks.

Bruce nodded in response, "Very well, then, we all know what to do. Be safe everyone and as always,.. don't get dead out there." Ollie shook his head, Bruce really needed to work on that catch phrase.

With that, the room began to clear as all prepared to battle. Kal and a reluctant Diana remained behind to speak with Bruce before going their separate ways, both having noticed the obvious disappointment in his eyes when they arrived at the Watchtower.

"We don't have time for this." His back was still turned, surveying the real-time reports received from Nightwing in Gotham. He was being short with them, dismissive even.

"Bruce, again, we're sorry-"

"Twenty minutes, Clark." He cut him off.

Diana hung her head, allowing the gravity of their lapse in judgment to settle fully upon her. Kal felt the same but hated to see they look of defeat in her eyes.

"J'onn tried to reach you both for twenty minutes via the psy-link we share and you two blocked him out." He spoke, disappointment laced in every syllable.

"We are very aware of that, Bruce, and we assure you it was not intentional." Diana weakly defended.

"I'm sure it wasn't." The sarcasm dripped from his lips.

Kal'd had enough. "Listen, Bruce. We've apologized and I can assure you Diana and I are berating ourselves more than you possibly ever could. But I refuse to stand here while you take out your anger on Diana. We screwed up, okay?"

"I was a fool to think this wouldn't happen." Bruce shook his head. "I had my reservations, but nooooo, 'Clark and Diana would never shirk their duties for a little fun'. Guess I had that wrong."

"Bruce! We didn't shirk anything; the Justice League is full of capable members, willing to step up and assist." He had never needed use of his Kryptonian patience in a conversation with Bruce before this moment. Yes, he and Diana allowed themselves to become distracted, but thankfully others were available to hold off the threats until they arrived. But Bruce's ire was relentless.

"Bruce, I would like to at least know that you will be reasonable about this before I leave. That you will be willing to discuss this once I return from assessing the threat to my people." Diana interjected; she really did not have time to get into this right now.

"If you recall, I didn't ask for this conversation, Diana."

A sad sigh left her lips. "Very well, then. I must go."

Kal shook his head at his masked friend then stopped Diana with a hand to her elbow. "Diana." The look of utter shame, regret, and anger in her eyes caused his heart to skip a beat and silenced any words he would give her from his lips. Instead, he held her gaze, praying that he could relay how sorry he was for the circumstance but definitely not for what transpired between them at the Fortress. Her lack of response only served to further his worry and he released her elbow. She disappeared through the doorway without another word. He turned around, leveling Bruce with a glare before exiting as well.


	17. Time for some action

_**Ch17-Time for some action**_

_Minutes Later, on Themyscira…_

Diana landed on the island to the scene of her sisters eagerly battling Ares' demon horde. She flew into the fray without hesitation, felling no less than twenty demons in one pass. As she landed, she was met on the shoreline by Donna.

"Glad you could make it, sis, but we've got things under control here." She greeted Diana, ducking to toss a demon over her shoulder.

"Yes, Princess, I thought you would stay away and let us have all the fun!" She heard Artemis yell over the head of a demon she was toying with. Diana could see that her dear friend was enjoying this battle, a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes and a gleeful smile upon her lips. She finished off the demon with help of her sword and pranced off to find another. _Pranced_? Diana pondered on that thought before suddenly ascending quickly into the sky, causing two would-be attackers to collide into each other instead of their intended target-her. Donna giggled at their buffoonery.

"Ares' demons may be strong and ugly, but not much going on in the brains department, huh?" She joked, tapping her head for added effect.

Diana thought it peculiar that these demons were being fought off so easily and surveyed her surroundings. All around, her sisters were trouncing the demon horde with no real difficulty. _How odd, _she thought, feeling guilty for doubting her sister's ability to deal with a threat to their island. _Save that worry for later, Princess._

"Donna! Where is mother?" She yelled to her sister below.

"Last I saw, she and Phillipus were battling near the Temple of Apollo."

Diana could not resist making another round of the shoreline, dispatching of the remaining demons there and instructing her sisters to flank the demons that managed to advance further onto the island. She sped to the Temple of Apollo, exponentially decreasing her speed as she saw her mother and Phillipus reveling in battle. Her mother looked almost giddy as she dealt justice at the tip of her sword. Phillipus guarded her back, effectively using her spear. Diana landed nearby, assisting her sisters in driving off the rest of the horde before approaching her mother.

"Ah, daughter, good to see you. It appears you missed most of our fun." Queen Hippolyta greeted Diana with a hand to her arm, hears eyes warm. Phillipus nodded in acknowledgement of Diana's arrival.

"Yes, it appears my talents were not needed this time." She replied, giving a respectful nod to her mother and trusted mentor.

"Oh, no bother. Really, I should be thanking you as I'd forgotten the thrill of battle. It was refreshing, was it not, Phillipus?"

"Absolutely, my queen." Phillipus responded eagerly.

"Ares! Show your face, you coward!" Hippolyta suddenly railed to the skies. Diana gave her mother a surprised look; her mother gave her a innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it was worth a try. Maybe that'll teach him to bring his A plus team next time."

Diana cringed at the way her mother butchered the popular phrase. 'I believe that's 'A-game', Mother." She gently corrected.

Unfazed, the queen waved off her daughter's assistance. "Well, things appear to be in order here, and I can tell something weighs heavily upon you, daughter. Let us retire to the palace." She walked ahead, assured they would follow.

Diana walked beside Phillipus, her gait intentionally slow. "Do you not find it disturbing that Ares' demons were so easily defeated?"

"Very much so, Princess. I fear he is only toying with us, but to what purpose?" Phillipus kept her voice low.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Diana responded, her eyes gleaming with purpose.

They arrived at the palace a short time later, the queen handing off her sword and armor to an attendant. Donna met them there, joining the three in the Great Hall.

"You appear pensive, Diana. What troubles you?" The queen inquired, gesturing for them all to sit.

Donna guessed at what was troubling her sister and hoped to avoid the impending conversation. "I'm sure she's simply forlorn at having missed the battle. You know Diana, Mother. Lives for the battle." She hoped her older sister would take the hint. No such luck.

"No, that's not it. I fear I have neglected my duties as Wonder Woman for personal pleasure, Mother." Diana admitted. She took the resulting silence as a cue to continue. "I'm afraid I exercised bad judgment and missed your earlier calls for help."

"Calls for help? Oh, Diana, I simply contacted the Watchtower to request Donna assist as I was unsure if you had returned from your space travels. That Kara was always one for dramatics." The queen shook her head while speaking of the Kryptonian female.

"But-"

"Yes, yes, as you can imagine we were a bit surprised when the hordes began appearing on the island, given our protection from the gods. Blast that Ares, attacking us—his once-beloved children of battle! But we are warriors and handled it as such." Pride was evident in her every word. "And what supposed poor use of judgment kept you from your duties?"

Diana exhaled a long sigh before responding, her shoulders dropping. "I was …with Kal and missed the initial summons from the League. I am sorry, Mother."

Hippolyta regarded her daughter for a moment, understanding slowly dawning. "I see."

"My queen, I can leave if you wish." Phillipus offered.

"No need, Phillipus. Besides, you and Diana have spent as much time together as she and I." The queen told her good friend. "So, you and your sister have given yourselves to these men?" She asked with a raised brow. Of course, she had her suspicions, but never confirmed anything until now. Donna covered her face with both hands. This is exactly what she was afraid of.

"Kal and I have not…crossed that threshold in our relationship. And apparently, we shouldn't." During her lamentations, Diana missed the look that crossed her mother's face. "If we could be so careless that we would miss the call for help, perhaps it is a warning from the Gods that I not give myself to Kal in that way. Perhaps not any man."

"Diana. Look at me. I will not bother with the pretense of asking if you love your Kal. I already know the answer. It is evident in the gleam that finds a home in your eyes whenever you speak of him; the gentle smile that kisses your lips whenever his name is spoken; and the vehemence with which you so easily find an excuse to abandon this relationship. You are afraid." Hippolyta gave her daughter a look of surprise. "You have never run from a challenge before, Diana." The queen reasoned.

"I am not running, Mother. But, I missed a cry for help." Diana defended. No one questioned her bravery. _No one_.

"I am aware, Diana. But this wasn't a real emergency. At least, not one we could not handle with the help of your sister. We do not deserve to blame ourselves for what _could've _happened, we only deserve to think about what _has_ happened and what we can do in the future." Diana smiled briefly at her mother's words, having said the same to Kal a short time ago. "Diana, you are Amazon. What does that mean to you?"

"We back down from no challenge." Diana responded vehemently and without hesitation. The queen nodded, allowing her daughter work through this self-imposed quagmire.

"And what does the Bat think of this…situation, daughter?" She asked smoothly.

Diana chuckled lightly at her mother's insistence to refer to Bruce as 'the Bat'. "He was not pleased."

"Is he ever? I thought I was rigid and set in my ways, but that one…he is even more stubborn that I. I've always thought he could use a bit of loosening up."

"He may be getting more 'loose' that you know, if he ever catches that kitten he's been chasing." Donna murmured.

Diana bit her jaw to keep the smile that threatened to escape at her sister's quip. "Thank you, Mother. I think I know what must be done." She gave her mother and Phillipus one last bow.

Sensing this was the end of the conversation, Donna hopped up from her seat, relieved. "Well, good talk, everyone. I suppose we should be getting back to Watchtower, now. Love you, Mother!" She practically dragged Diana out of the hall. The two Princesses had made it five paces before the queen spoke.

"Oh, Donna? Won't you stay awhile? We have much to discuss about you and a certain little man that likes to wear red, don't you think?"

_Seven days later, Watchtower…_

To say the members of the Justice League were exhausted would be an understatement. They were bone-tired from the last week's activities. It appears their more nefarious counterparts were as tireless as they were numerous. For the last few days, the heroes had been called upon to battle almost non-stop. It seemed one threat arose after another, some even popping up before its preceding battle had ended. The United States government had declared a state of emergency across the whole country, citizens advised to remain in the relative safety of their homes. This day had been the first moment of respite for the heroes and still they pushed tirelessly as opposed to resting.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and call this meeting to order. Bruce will be here once he's finished things in Gotham." Kal informed the group. He could sense they were weary and didn't want to hold them all longer than necessary. He fought to keep his eyes from drifting to Diana, it had been nearly a week since they last spoke, each too busy working to talk. He was feeling a little off kilter—_this was not their way_. "Michael will begin with his report."

Diana kept her attention focused on her teammate as he gave his report, reviewing a copy of the brief he distributed to them all. From the edges of her periphery she could see Kara battling to remain alert, exhausting threatening to overtake her. Donna had arrived a short while ago, her eyes broadcasting her own weariness. They had been fighting endlessly and going with little or no sleep; she knew this would be the biggest threat to their effectiveness. Even she grew weary, although long periods of rest were not necessary for her. She could tell Kal was feeling the effects of the last seven days, as well. Although she had to admit she had been impressed as Oliver recalled his and Kal's most recent adventures.

"_I've known Clark for some time now, and the only time I've seen him fight that way was when he had to battle Doomsday before trapping him in the Phantom Zone. It was like he was possessed. He had to be just as worn out as the rest of us, but there he was, raining down on Toyman and his animatronic soldiers like Hell unleashed. I mean, I had just spoken to J'onn thirty minutes before the attack in New York and he told me Clark had just battled Black Adam in London. Hell, the day before, he helped Dinah fight off some of Joker's goons then zoomed off to help Zatanna handle Solomon Grundy. And I don't just mean handle, I mean destroy. He didn't kill them, he'd never do that, but he was vicious. It was…something to see."_

She knew Kal wanted to dismantle Luthor's plans before they took root, but the way Oliver described his recent activities made her wonder if something else was the cause of his impassioned fighting. She shook the thoughts from her head, scolding herself for allowing herself to be distracted during the meeting. She was beyond surprised when she looked up to find her comrades filing out of the room. _Had the meeting been adjourned and she missed everything?_

"They were exhausted. I told them all to rest while we have the time." Kal's voice surprised her. She thought he'd left with the rest. Instead, he watched her from his position at the door…waiting.

Remembering her conversation with her mother, Diana took a deep, fortifying breath before standing to face her friend. _Amazons do not run._

"I suppose we should talk." _No need to drag this out._

Kal gave no indication he would respond. Instead, he continued to stand there…watching. To the untrained eye he would appear to be casually waiting; however, to Diana, he was pure coiled strength. She made no pretense of remaining aloof, staring into his cerulean eyes as she leaned her weight on the conference table behind her. Obviously, he was awaiting a decision. Her decision.

"I told my mother of what happened, but you already knew that would happen, didn't you?" She mused aloud, a slow smile on her face. "I expected her to be furious when I told her what almost happened between us, but she wasn't. She didn't even try to tell me that you were some sex crazed male, out to deflower the pride of the Amazons. Then again, I do believe she knows you are a noble man, Kal. She also understands how seriously I take my responsibilities to carry the mantle of Wonder Woman." She paused, wishing he would stop being so damned patient and understanding. He said nothing, choosing that moment to cross his feet at the ankle as he leaned his weight fully on the door frame behind him and hooking his thumb into his waistband. Diana swore she'd never seen a more appealing sight.

"Diana. Do you love me?"

The sound of his voice startled her. _So, he does speak_.

"Kal, you know how I feel, but that does not negate the fact that the one time we choose to act on…" She gestured between them, as if it would elaborate her point. "…this, our greatest fear is realized. We failed them, Kal."

He folded his arms across his chest, "Do you love me?"

Diana could feel frustration beginning to creep into her body, _where is he going with this_?

"Kal, I'm tired. What benefit is it to reiterate something we already know? I just wanted to let you know where I stand." She answered tiredly.

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

Diana gave him a strange look as he pushed his weight from the wall and walked toward her slowly, his eyes fixated on her. Obviously, he wanted an answer to his question.

"Yes, Kal. I love you." She answered him tersely, thinking he would stop once he got the answer he so obviously already knew. Instead, he continued to advance, stalking her. Once he was within arm's reach she stayed him with a hand to his chest. "_Kal_." She warned.

He allowed her to stop him, remaining silent. His eyes kept their predatory gaze, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly.

"Enough." _Well, he was certainly a man of few words tonight._

"Enough? Kal, whatever are you-"

"Enough talking." He descended upon her agonizingly slow.

Diana's eyes widened slightly as she realized he had no intention of stopping. "Kal." Had she meant to sound so breathless?

Kal took his time lowering his mouth to hers, giving her ample opportunity to stop him if this wasn't what she wanted. His heart flipped when he realized she would not. Finally, their lips connected, and he sighed in relief. _Home_. Her lips felt like coming home. His hand found its way into her hair as he slanted his mouth over hers, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. He tasted Diana's sigh as she breathed into his mouth, the act only serving to increase his desire. Diana felt breathless as Kal made love to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his body into her own and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This kiss was different than their earlier ones, it was tender and he took his time and poured all that he was feeling into the kiss. He had a feeling Diana would try to walk away from what they had in the name of duty. He also knew he would do everything within his power to make her realize that they could have both. He felt her responding to his kiss, raising a leg to rest against his hip. He used their new position to press himself even more into her core, eliciting a small gasp from Diana. Her hands grasped his shoulders as she tried to fight the overwhelming urge to throw him on the table and have her way with him. Instead, she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his.

"So…you kind of like me, huh?" She teased him in a cute voice.

Kal ground his pelvis against her, effectively silencing her. "What do you think?"

"What about Bruce?" Diana asked after a beat of silence.

"We'll talk and he can either choose to accept it or not. Either way, I'm not walking away, Diana." She could hear the conviction in his voice.

"Okay…in the meantime, why don't we get out of here and do the one thing I know we've both wanted to do for the last few days?" Diana purred against his chest.

"You mean…?" Kal asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kal. Sleep."


	18. Something wicked this way comes

_**Ch18-Something Wicked this Way Comes…**_

_Luther Mansion…_

"Lex, I really think you should let me heal your wounds." Talia cooed from her position near the door.

Lex Luther continued changing the bandage on his torso as if she hadn't spoken.

Talia advanced closer into the room, wincing slightly as she got a full view of his wound via his reflection in the mirror. She spoke from just over his right shoulder. "Lex, let me help you. Please."

His response was an irritated sigh, "Really, does no one understand the concept of a closed door? Usually it would imply that the party on the other side wishes to have some semblance of privacy."

Talia gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your wound. I can-"

He pushed her hand away roughly, wincing as the wound reminded him of his delicate state. "Don't you think I've already thought of that? You can't heal this." He gestured to his chest, the angry claw marks still a blazing red hue, the edges of the wound still puckered and raw. "Everything I've tried fails. It's just another reminder from Ares that he is not to be betrayed." Even in his weakened state, his eyes held their intensity and Talia had to admit that Lex Luthor was still a formidable opponent.

"Well, you should at least be happy to hear that the Justice League has been run ragged for the last week."

Lex wiped the sweat from his brow as he left the mirror and sat gingerly at his massive desk. "Finally, something's going according to plan. Are we prepared for phase two?"

Talia gave a nod of her head, "It has already been initiated."

Clutching his shirt at the lapels as if to soothe the raging pain of his chest, Lex downed the glass of malt scotch before him. The blip of a red light from the corner of his desk caught his attention. "Talia, as much as I enjoy the pleasure of your company, I do have work to do."

"If you want privacy, just ask."

"Ah, but what would be the fun of that?" He stated, half-joking. He watched her retreating form as it disappeared behind the closing door. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he activated the speakerphone at his desk. "Speak."

"Mr. Luthor, we have made contact with the target and he is en route to Earth as we speak." A sharp voice hummed through the speaker.

"ETA?"

"Approximately twenty-seven hours and counting, sir."

Despite the burning pain residing in his chest, Lex eased back into his seat, a sinister smile on his face. "Very well." He disconnected the call without another word.

_Meanwhile…Watchtower Satellite…_

Kal slowly felt himself slipping back into consciousness, the dim lamplight creeping past his closed eyelids. He couldn't remember ever sleeping so peacefully; he groaned slightly and stretched like a giant cat.

"Easy there, Kal. If you want to kick me out of your bed, all you have to do is ask." A warm voice purred.

He smiled fully then, cracking open an eye to greet his visitor. His heart swelled as he was greeted with two orbs of sparkling sapphire.

"Morning, beautiful." He responded sleepily.

Diana drew lazy circles on the washboard stomach that was currently serving as her pillow. "Good morning to you. And here I thought you would sleep the day away." She joked.

He held her gaze a moment longer before seeking the clock at his bedside. _6:43am? _He picked up the clock for her to see. "Sleep the day away, Diana? I assure you no one else on this satellite is awake at this hour."

"Really, Kal, I expected a man who rose with the chickens to be up and around with the sun."

"In case you forgot, Diana, we're on the moon. The only sun here is simulated. And its _roosters, _babe. _Roosters_ signal the arrival of a new day." He chuckled at her misuse of the term. _Sometimes she can just be so cute_.

She eyed him quietly from her perch atop his stomach, mischief evident in her shining blue eyes. "Well, I can certainly think of a much better way to greet the day."

"Is that so?" He asked, enjoying the playful side of Diana.

"Mm-hm." She purred as she rose on her powerful arms, crawling seductively up Kal's body. She stopped only when they were nose to nose. "As a matter of fact, I can."

Kal gulped at her brazenness, his heart rate picking up exponentially. How was it possible that her breath was so sweet this early in the morning? Or are Amazon Princesses not plagued with morning breath like everyone else? Diana smiled as his gaze became hooded, his eyes fixated on her lips as she placed both hands at the wall on either side of his head. Her left leg lifted and came to rest on the other side of his thigh, effectively straddling him. Kal sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of her firm bottom grazing the sudden bulge in his lap. _Well, somebody's up_.

His voice was thick as he spoke, "Diana. This is dangerous territory."

Closing her eyes at the feel of Kal grinding slowly against her, Diana whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Kal, _I_ am the real danger."

He had no time for a quick response as Diana captured his lips in a hot kiss. She kissed him fully on the mouth twice before drawing back to look at him, enjoying the peaceful look on Kal's face. He wore a lazy smile on his face and his eyes were closed, his head leaned back as he thoroughly enjoyed Diana's idea of starting the day right.

"You are so beautiful, Kal." Her voice was thick with emotion. _By_ _Hera, I love this man_. She shook herself slightly before her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, using her index finger to trace his facial features. He simply smiled and let her continue her ministrations. "I could kick myself for almost turning my back on this. On us." She chided herself, helpless the resist the urge to kiss him again.

Soon, their moans were the only sounds heard in the room. Kal's hands tightened on her hips as she pressed herself more fully into him. Kal was losing himself to the feelings she was stirring in him, it felt as if her hands were everywhere at once. He was helpless to stop the shudder that raced through him as he felt Diana bite down on his earlobe. The lower half of his body responded automatically, unconsciously grinding against her apex; she released his earlobe and flung her head back at the sensation, her breathing suddenly becoming more difficult. Kal used his hand at the back of her head to guide her lips back to his, his tongue instantly dueling with her own. Soon, their moans were accompanied by the distant sound of twisting metal. Kal's head turned to the source of the sound, his eyes widening as he saw that Diana's hands had somehow found the headboard behind him, the metal protesting as her grip tightened.

"Diana, open your eyes." He commanded softly.

She complied, surprised the see the mangled headboard before her. "Great Gaea."

Kal chuckled at her, "Guess you could say we're awake now."

Diana buried her head in his shoulder, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Aaaaand there goes the mood."

"I wouldn't say that. Every guy loves to know a girl will mangle solid steel for him." He joked.

She untangled her limbs from his, "Well, I guess I should be getting back to my own quarters anyway."

Kal grabbed her hand before she completely abandoned the bed. "Wa-wait, wait. Stay with me a little longer. Pleeeeeaaase?" He gave her his best puppy dog expression. "We'll just talk. I promise."

Diana eyed him warily.

Kal eased back on the bed. "They don't call me Boy Scout for nothing, you know."

"Okay, but just for a little while. I should be getting back to my quarters soon. All I need is for Donna or Kara to see me leave your quarters and the entire galaxy will think we're bumping beauties."

Kal slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet the laughter. "_Uglies_, babe. It's called bumping uglies."

Diana merely shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the bed, between his open legs, leaning back into his embrace. "Kal, I'm not vain by any means, but you and I don't have anything ugly to bump."

Kal wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her abdomen; Diana placed her hands atop his, marveling at the contrast they posed. His hands were so large and masculine whereas hers, while larger than most women, were much smaller than his and decidedly feminine. She smiled as she thought of how perfectly they fit together, tracing the contours of his hand lightly. They sat in companionable silence for some time, simply enjoying their moment of peace together.

Diana's soft voice broke the silence. "It's bad, isn't it? I mean, these last few days have been leading up to a much bigger battle. It feels as if they've been toying with us, doesn't it?"

Kal exhaled a small breath, resting his cheek atop her head and enjoying the silence a moment more before responding, as if he feared that vocalizing the imminent danger would bring it to pass any sooner. Looking over Diana's shoulder, he smiled at the size difference in their hands, loving the way they fit together.

"Yes. But we'll overcome this just like we've always done in the past—together."

Diana smiled; he always had such confidence in the team, in the two of them. She reclined her head on his shoulder, content with his reply.

"Thank you, Kal."

"And what would you be thanking me for, ma'am?"

"For stopping me from my own foolishness-"

He rocked her in his arms gently. "Shh, stop right there." His voice was smooth as silk. "You got spooked. Heck, so did I. But, nothing bad came of it and everything's fine now, right?"

"Right."

"Besides, the wisdom of Athena doesn't allow for foolishness."

Diana swatted his hand and laughed at his lame attempt at levity. She grew silent once more in deep thought.

"What's on your mind now, αγαπημένος μου?"

Diana's initial reply stuck in her throat, shaking the cobwebs free, she responded. "My first thoughts are when did you get so fluent in ancient greek?"

Kal shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I have been around you for ten years now and whether you like to admit it or not, you have your moments when your native tongue slips to the forefront."

"Like when?"

"Like whenever you have a strong emotion about something. I'll bet when we make love you'll be speaking greek all night long." His voice dropped an octave near the end of his statement.

Diana was glad Kal could not see her blushing furiously at his bold statement. "Well, you are certainly sure of yourself, Kryptonian."

Kal gave a brief laugh. "I'm a man of reason, Diana. It's the only logical assumption of what would happen given the empirical evidence-"

Diana stopped him with a hand in the air. "Kal, you know your mind is one of the things I love and admire most about you, but the scientific talk is killing the mood."

"Ah, sorry. Should I tell you how I've dreamed of how hot and bothered I'm gonna have you?" He peered over her shoulders, allowing her to see the suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

Diana laughed at him then, he could be so silly sometimes. "_Anyway_…back to your original question; I was thinking of how much I miss my work at the embassy—even the boring and often frustrating politicking of it all."

"I know what you mean. I actually miss the hustle and bustle of the Planet. I even miss Perry's crazy witticisms and Jimmy calling me C.K."

"I guess we didn't realize how much we'd miss the mundane parts of life until they're taken away." A tinge of sadness colored her words.

Kal sat up quickly, startling Diana and almost knocking her over in the process. "What if we did something?"

"Something like what?"

"Got back to our mundane little live for a little while?"

"What?" She looked at him, mildly confused. His eyes danced with excitement.

"Yeah. You could take care of some business at the embassy and I could drop in on the Planet. You know, tell Perry I was momentarily passing through town en route to another secret location with my government contact person." His smile grew, and Diana found it to be infectious as her own smile grew. "I mean, it could only be for a little while, but it'd be good for us, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"Trust me; it'll be just what the Kryptonian doctor ordered." He interjected.

Shaking her head at his silliness, she gave it consideration and feeling her excitement grow. "I could use some time in my own space and could get a bit of work done in a few hours. Make some calls, sign a few orders…" She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll let J'onn know our plans for the day and he can contact us if necessary. And afterwards, I'd like you to meet me for dinner."

"Come again, Kal?"

He chuckled at the dirty joke that popped into his head, deciding now was not the time to vocalize it. He urged her to stand and followed suit. Turning her to face him he took her hands in his own and gazed into her beautiful eyes. "I said I would love if you would agree to accompany me on a date this evening, Diana."

She was taken aback for a moment. "I'd love to, Kal." She accentuated her answer with a brief kiss on his lips.

Just as Kal was about to deepen the kiss, he heard his phone skittering across the small nightstand as it vibrated. Inwardly cursing the distraction, he gave Diana a quick peck on the lips before turning his attention to the insufferable vibrating phone. Activating the touch screen, he saw that he had a new text message. _Who sends texts before 8am?_

U & DI MEET ME BC. -B

Diana's body wrapped him from behind as he read the text, feeling the defeated sigh he released.

"What is it?"

"It's Bruce. He wants to meet with us apparently."

"Good. The sooner, the better."

"Guess so. But we'll meet with him _after_ we've relaxed a little and done as we've planned." He stated as he fired off a response to Bruce.

K. 6P.-K

"So, we'll see him at six tonight. That should give us ample time to take care of work and before we go to dinner."

Diana gave him a quick squeeze, "Sounds like a plan."


	19. Back to good

_**Ch19-Back to good…**_

_Daily Planet, Metropolis_

_Clark Kent was helpless to stop the smile as it spread across his face. From the moment he exited the elevator onto the newsroom floor, his senses were assaulted by the sights and sounds of the newsroom in full swing._

_Telephones rang incessantly. People moved by so fast they looked like blurs of color even to his eyes. Printers, fax machines, and computers beeped continuously. In a word— it was chaos, and it was a symphony to his ears. Clark felt like he'd returned home after being away for so long. He stood at the elevator door a moment longer, closing his eyes and soaking in the activity around him for a moment longer._

"_Jimmy! Where's my pictures, son? We got us a story to run!" Perry White's drawl cut through all other sound in the room and rang clear as a bell._

_Clark opened his eyes to see Jimmy Olson, up and coming photographer extraordinaire, nearly trip over himself in his sprint to Perry's office. _

"_Coming right up, Chief!" Jimmy yelled as he opened the office door._

_Clark sent Perry a small wave as they made eye contact for the brief second his door was open, chuckling at the surprised look on his chief's face._

"_Great Caesar's __G__host! Kent, get in here!"_

_Perry's exclamation served to announce his arrival to the rest of the staff working around him. Clark was met with a sea of smiling faces, pats on the back, and handshakes as he walked through the throng of co-workers. He opened the door to Mr. White's office and greeted his boss with a brief handshake which Perry quickly turned into a short man-hug. Clark chuckled as he caught sight of Jimmy's shocked expression. _

"_Good to have you back, son." Perry told him._

_Once released from the embrace, Clark replied. "Sorry, Perry. 'Fraid I'm just passing through. I have to meet with another informant who promises me more information about what's going on with Luthor and his allies."_

"_Ah, that's m'boy—chasing down the story like a pack of hound dogs on one of mama's Sunday biscuits!" Perry beamed like a proud father. "Speaking of which, you're doing some really great work on those research editorials you're sending in. Sales are through the roof with the all the government's secretive work and the attacks by Luthor and his gang—people are clamoring for any shred of info."_

"_Yeah, C.K. I read a couple of the drafts you sent in—great stuff." Jimmy piped up from his seat on the couch. Clark's smile was wide as he reveled in hearing Jimmy call him by the moniker._

"_Thanks, both of you. If it's alright with you, boss, I was hoping to do a little work in office today before leaving again." Clark gave Perry a quick look to gauge his response._

"_Knock yourself out, Kent." With a pat to the back, Perry ushered him back into the newsroom to get started. _

_He sat at his desk and simply took in the moment for a while longer. His smile continued, even as he heard the distinct voice of the office cougar, Cat Grant, as she prattled on about her weekend's activities. Same old, same old, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a couple entering from the elevator waiting area._

"_You were great, Richard. Even my dad was impressed by the way you handled the battalion commander—demanding to see the corporal or else his illicit affairs might somehow find their way on our front page. To be honest, it was kind of hot!"_

"_Well, I hated having to resort to threats, but we need this info. The world has a right to know what's going on around them." Richard responded, obviously enjoying her attention._

_Clark swiveled in his chair and faced the approaching pair, both of whom were still oblivious to his presence. He waited patiently, an amused look on his face. Lois had her arm linked in Richard's as she continued singing his praises. Richard was about to respond again when he happened to glance in Clark's direction. His smile faltered slightly and he noticeably stiffened. Lois, peculiar as to why his behavior changed so abruptly, followed his line of vision. Where Richard's reaction had been one of shocked surprise and a bit of unease, Lois was the complete opposite. Her smile beamed as she took in the sight of Clark._

"_Well look who decided to return to the land of the living. How are you, Smallville?" He had barely stood to his feet before she gave him a warm hug._

_Clark answered as he returned the hug, "I'm good, Lois. I assume you're doing about the same?"_

_To Richard's surprise, the hug lasted no longer that a simple hug between two friends who hadn't seen in __each other__ some time, and Lois returned to his side immediately after. After exchanging initial pleasantries with Lois, Clark then turned his attention to Richard._

"_Richard. Good to see you, man. How's everything?" Clark offered his hand. _

_Richard shook of his initial shock, shaking Clark's offered hand. "Everything's great, man. Just staying busy, y' know?"_

"_Yeah, I saw some of you guys' proofs. Great work." Clark said genuinely._

_Lois cut off any response Richard would give. "Forget all that—what is going on here?" She gestured to his locks. "Decided to forego grooming in lieu of…what?"_

_Clark looked up as if he could see what she was seeing, shrugging his shoulders in response. "Guess I haven't had much time for that."_

"_Riiiight, and of course this has nothing to do with Diana, huh?" Lois teased._

_Clark blushed. Did Diana like the longer hair__?__S__he never said anything about it._

_Lois leaned in closer and whispered to him. "She likes it, trust me. Just don't go all Grizzly Adams on us."She chuckled at his sigh of relief. "How is Diana, by the way?"_

_Hearing mention of another woman's name eased Richard immensely. Over the last few months of his and Lois' increasing time together, he had to admit he was still unsure if Lois and Clark's parting of ways was permanent. Judging by the look on Clark's face at the mention of this Diana, there was no doubt he and Lois had both moved on. It seemed like Clark was glowing—was it possible for a man to glow? _

"_She's…incredible." His answer was short but spoke volumes._

_Lois smiled at her friend__.__S__he was truly happy for him. He seemed…more carefree, relaxed in his own skin. "I'm glad to hear it. Tell her I said hi, okay?"_

"_Sure. You're not leaving, are you?" Clark asked. _

_Richard piped in. "You could say so. __W__e're just passing through between stops. Got a return flight to DC in a few hours, but you know Lois. She couldn't bear the thought of being in Metropolis and not stopping by The Planet to do a little work." He leaned in closer to Clark. "To be honest, I think she just likes to pop in and check on Perry. I think I should be offended."_

"_Hey!" Lois swatted him, taking in the scene of the two men laughing together. This is nice, she thought. "Anyway…how long are you in town." As if realization suddenly dawned that something could be amiss, she gave Clark a questioning glance. "Is everything alright?"_

_He shook his head, "Everything's fine. Lois. I'm in-between stops, myself, and wanted to stop by." He took in her sigh of relief._

"_Well, I'm going to drop in on Uncle Perry for a bit." Richard announced, excusing himself from the two, but not before placing a quick kiss to Lois' cheek. She blushed in response._

"_Guess that was for my benefit, huh?" Clark asked, gesturing for Lois to have a seat at her desk. _

_Lois shrugged as she sat, "Never mind that. What's going on with the League? I saw that you guys have been pretty slammed lately." She queried in a hushed tone._

"_We're staying busy, that's for sure. It's obvious Lex and his goons are trying to wear us down, distract us. But we haven't quite figured out the angle on this one." He replied from his perch atop her desk._

"_What about the off-world travel?"_

"_John has the Corps monitoring that but it's so random. There doesn't appear to be any reasoning behind it. We're staying alert, though."_

"_Well, good. Let me know if I can do anything to help. Chloe's gonna be meeting us __i__n Washington later today to assist in the research and I know she'd love to help." Lois added._

_Clark smiled at the mention of his good friend, "Lemme guess—Jimmy's going to be in Washington with you guys, too." Lois nodded. "Guess that's why he wore the spiffy bow-tie, huh?"_

_Lois laughed at this, "I guess. I just wish he would speak up already and ask Chloe out."_

"_Don't worry, I'm willing to bet the Kent Farm that Chloe beats him to the punch." Clark stated. He and Lois had a good laugh over the image of Jimmy's baffled face as Chloe took matters into her own hands._

_Gotham Midtown Bridge, Gotham, USA_

Kal floated above the structure, smiling as he recalled his time at The Planet today. It was really good to get back, even if only for a short time. While he did get a good deal of work done while there, he also made sure to use his resources in order to plan a wonderful night out for himself and Diana. Now the only obstacle hindering their date from commencing would be this meeting with Bruce. He hoped to Rao that Bruce would have used their time apart to realize what an ass he was being. _Not likely_.

"Well, what's a handsome man like you doing hanging out in a place like this?" Came the melodic voice behind him.

He smiled as he turned and greeted his visitor. His breath caught as he took in the sight of Diana. Although her light yellow summer wrap dress with a dark gray ribbon waist was simple, she made it appear heavenly. As a matter of fact, Kal thought she looked like an angel, hovering in the air as the wind current billowed both her hair and dress.

"Oh, I dunno…just waiting on the woman of my dreams to sweep me off my feet." He joked.

Diana floated closer to him, taking in his choice of charcoal gray slacks and a crisp white button shirt. She enveloped him in an embrace, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and drinking in the scent that was all Kal.

"You ready for this?"

She could feel his rumble of a request vibrate through his body as she continued to hold him. She nodded in response. They flew together to the east wall of the Wayne Manor before dropping out of sight and circling around to the surrounding forest. They landed a quarter mile from the mansion, at the mouth of a cavernous mound, appearing to be a mountain of solid rock to the untrained eye. The two waited patiently as an undetectable security camera scanned their forms for recognition.

"Bruce is nothing, if not paranoid, wouldn't you say?" Diana joked.

Once the scan was complete, a small crevice appeared in the rock surface, Kal led Diana through the opening, which was actually much larger than it initially appeared. They took flight once again to expedite the trip from the opening to the heart of the cave. As usual, Bruce was awaiting their arrival, seated in the monitoring section of the cave. What was most unusual was that he was out of uniform and dressed casually in a cashmere sweater and slacks. Kal and Diana exchanged brief glances as they touched down before the man. Kal made sure to take hold of Diana's hand, a sure sign of his feelings before this meeting even began.

"Thank you both for agreeing to meet with me." Bruce intoned as he stood from his seat. Taking notice of their intertwined hands, he gestured for Diana to take his seat.

She declined his offer politely, "We won't be staying long. We have other plans for tonight."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to want to stay for any length of time, given the way I've treated you guys." Neither of the two responded, preferring to see where this would go. Bruce sighed in resignation. "I suppose I shouldn't expect either of you to be chatty, either. " Still no response. Bruce clasped his hands behind his back as he slowly paced the floor before them. He opened his mouth once, reconsidered what he would say and paced a few moments more. Diana raised an eyebrow at his stalling. She really did not intend to spend her entire evening waiting for his to draw out this meeting. Kal gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, sensing her increasing irritation. She closed her eyes for a moment and let him soothe her. More silence from Bruce.

"Oh my god, Bruce. Just get it over with, will you." A voice sounded from the shadows.

Bruce stopped his pacing and gave an irritated sigh. "I was about to do that, _sweetie,_ when you decided to interrupt. And I'm pretty sure I asked to do this alone…._honey_." His smile was tight as he spoke the terms of endearment.

Selina's lithe form appeared from the shadows, dressed tastefully in a black pencil skirt and wine colored button top. The staccato of her stiletto heels echoed in the cavernous room. She walked past her frowning man and greeted the couple before her. "Diana, so good to see you." She enveloped the woman in a warm hug. "You too, big guy." She did the same with Kal.

Bruce cleared his throat exaggeratedly. "Selina… if you're done-"

She cut him off with a kiss to the lips, much to his embarrassment. Kal chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Sweetie, let me help you out." She whispered into Bruce's ear. She turned to face Diana and Kal. "What Bruce was trying to say was he's sorry for acting like a total a-hole. Of course, we would have all aged ten years by the time he got it out."

"Thanks for your help, honey, but I certainly wouldn't say I acted like an 'a-hole'. Honestly, I don't even think that term is in my vocabulary." Bruce defended.

Diana chimed in. "No. I think a-hole would pretty much sum it up, Bruce."

Kal laughed out loud. Bruce glowered at them all.

"Save your stink-eye for the bad guys, Bruce. Look, why don't you just tell these two why you reacted the way you did and we can get on with our plans for the evening." Selina encouraged.

Bruce cut his eyes to his guests quickly before speaking in hushed tones to his lady. "Um, hon, I wasn't going to go all into that. I just wanted to apologize and -"

Selina looked at him incredulously. "Oh my god, Bruce. You weren't going to tell them?"

Kal and Diana exchanged questioning glances. He raised a finger to remind them of their audience. "Hey, guys? Anybody want to clue us in over here?"

Selina crossed her arms before her, staring pointedly at her boyfriend as she replied. "Of course, Clark. Bruce would be more than happy to tell you why he felt the need to berate you two for wanting to spend some time together in the midst of all this craziness. Wouldn't you, Bruce?"

To his credit, Bruce did not cower under her glare. In fact, he returned one of his own. "Of course." He replied coolly. After holding her gaze a moment longer, Bruce turned to his friends, an unreadable expression on his face. He cleared his throat twice before speaking. "I may have reacted a little…strongly… to your delayed response because I was angry at myself for also not responding as quickly as I could have."

Kal and Diana were thoroughly confused. Diana spoke up. "What are you saying, Bruce?"

"Well…I may have been… a little …indisposed, as well, when the initial alert went out." He grated out.

Kal cocked his head to one side, taking in his friend. He crossed his arms before him. "Indisposed how?"

"The _how_ isn't what matters, Clark. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? So can we leave it at that?" Bruce uttered quickly. He looked up to see three pairs of eyes waiting expectantly. He released a great sigh of resignation. "I… I…" He looked to Selina for support. She shook her head, giving none of what he needed. In fact, she grinned at his predicament. _That little minx!_ He saw her mouth 'on with it' in between the fits of giggles she tried to contain.

"Bruce. Indisposed_ how_?" Kal asked again, his tone brooking no argument.

"Alright, alright. I was busy with Selina." Bruce blurted out.

"Uh-uh. What he means is he was _getting_ busy with me. Isn't that right, honey?" Selina was enjoying every minute of this.

"…Yes." Bruce replied tersely. He looked up to see enigmatic expressions on both Kal and Diana's faces. Time seemed to stretch on for eons as he awaiting their responses. When he'd had all he could take, he put up his hands in a gesture of good will. "Look, guys, I'm so-"

His apologies were cut off by the sudden bark of laughter from his two friends. Diana actually laughed so hard she had to lean on Kal to keep herself upright. Kal wiped tears from his eyes as his guffaws started anew. He bent over to rest his weight on his knees as he tried to gather himself.

"Wait. Wait. You mean to tell me that you two were—and he didn't—so he -" Kal couldn't complete a sentence as his laughter once again overwhelmed him.

Diana fared no better. "B-Bruce, you- and we- oh, that's rich!"

Selina was helpless to stop her own giggles as she took in the reaction of the two before her. Bruce rolled his eyes at all of them, clearly displeased at being the butt of the joke.

"Cute, guys. Real cute." He stated dryly. He waited a few more moments, hoping they would have gotten it all out of their systems. No such luck. "Okay! Okay, okay. Yes, yes, I'm an a-hole, okay?"

Diana burst out in a fit of giggles anew at the irritated look on Bruce's face. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, trying to calm Kal, as well. "Okay, okay. ((ahem)) Sorry, Bruce. It's just…strange to know that you reprimanded Kal and I for something you yourself were doing." She stated, mildly chiding him.

He heard the hint of sarcasm in her voice, shaking his head as realized they were responding much better than he assumed. He supposed laughter was exponentially better than the tense stalemate they'd been engaged in as of late. "I am truly sorry. Guess I projected my frustration and disappointment at myself onto you guys. I guess even The Trinity has their moments, huh?"

Kal, having composed himself, responded to his friend. "We do, Bruce. We do."

Bruce extended his hand to his friend. "So…are we good?"

Kal used the hand to pull his friend into a tight embrace. "We're good. Just don't let it happen again." Bruce couldn't miss the seriousness in his last statement. He nodded his agreement to the man.

Selina let out a short _whoop!_ of celebration as she hugged Diana. "Good! I thought Bruce had succeeded in running off the first real girlfriend I've had in a while. I have wanted to call you so bad. We've much to catch up on!"

Diana laughed at the woman's enthusiasm, her eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "Selina, it's only been a few days' time."

Selina drew back from the hug, mock horror on her face. "I know, that's, like, _months_ in gossip time!"

Bruce and Kal stood back, taking in the scene of before them. Bruce offered to take them all out for dinner as an extension of his apology.

"Sorry, Bruce, we really do have plans, but don't think I won't be cashing in on this dinner you owe us," Kal warned lightly.

Bruce shook his head, "I have no doubt you will."


	20. A night to remember

_**Ch 20- A night to remember…**_

Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of Mother Nature at night as she and Kal walked hand in hand down the unusually subdued Main Street of Metropolis. Even given the late hour, the street was usually awash with life and activity. Although a departure from the norm, she can't say it bothered her one bit. Kal's larger hand was warm around hers and he hummed a sweet tune as they continued their stroll. She smiled as she took in the look of utter contentment on his face. He reminded her of the saying 'the cat that got the cream'.

"You're really not going to tell me anything about tonight, are you?" She interrupted his humming.

He merely cast her a glance from the corner of his eye, halting his humming long enough to smirk and utter, "Nope."

Diana gave a mock sigh of frustration and playfully pouted her lips. "Fine."

Kal brought her hand to his lips and gave her fingertips a brief kiss. "That's my girl."

They walked two blocks more until they reached the Metropolis Park entrance. Diana could hear the faint chords of a song being played from within. She gave Kal a curious glance from behind her narrowed eyes, he continued to leave her deeper into the park, walking towards an older gentleman peddling roses.

"A beautiful flower for the beautiful lady?" The kindly older gentleman offered.

"Of course, sir." Kal answered as he withdrew the fare and exchanged it for a particularly beautiful rose. He gave the flower to Diana and turned his attentions to the gentleman once again. "And I believe you might have something else I am in need of, sir."

Diana raised a brow in question at the statement. The old man feigned ignorance for a moment.

"Ah, yes! I believe I may, young man. Let's see what I have here." He gestured to the small cart behind him, digging deep within the storage compartment in search of something. Diana was surprised to see the cart, she hadn't noticed it before. The older man rose from his position, a medium-sized basket in his hands and a small blanket thrown over his shoulder. He passed the items to Kal. "There you go. No charge."

Kal inclined his head to the gentleman and offered his elbow to Diana. "Shall we?"

She smiled at his tactics and accepted his arm. They walked a few hundred feet more into the park and came to a small clearing. Diana saw a moderately sized crowd gathered around an improvised stage. In the center, a lightly bearded man sat with only a guitar in hand, speaking softly into a microphone. As they drew closer, Diana could now see that while a few in the crowd stood on their feet, the majority appeared to be couples, each resting on blankets as they enjoyed the evening's entertainment.

"Kal, what is this?" She whispered.

Kal said nothing as he led to a clearing to the far right of the makeshift stage, the view giving her a clear line of vision to the evening's performer. He spread the blanket on the ground before her and gestured for her to sit. She complied, watching as he lowered himself to his knees and busied himself with emptying the contents of the picnic basket. He withdrew an assortment of sausages, pates, sliced meats, cheeses, Dijon mustard and a fresh baked baguette of French bread. Next, he retrieved a bowl of fresh strawberries and what appeared to be honeydew melons. Then he revealed a two champagne flutes wrapped in cloth and a bottle of what appeared to be champagne. Diana arched a brow at this; Kal knew she was not a drinker. In fact, the only time she took of any wine was within the confines of Themyscira, and then only as a part of ceremony. He took notice of her look and turned the bottle around so that she could read the label. _Sparkling White Grape Juice_. She chuckled lightly as she saw the know-it-all grin on his face. Kal arranged the spread before them, stopping only to offer her slice of honeydew melon.

"An appetizer for the lady?"

She closed her eyes as she accepted the offered fruit from him, deliberately allowing her lips to enclose around his fingertips. In response, Kal's eyes closed as he felt a shudder go through his body at the contact. Opening his eyes and holding her gaze, his voice was thick as he tried to speak.

"You keep this up and my plans will most definitely be shot to hell." His gaze was hot, his meaning very clear.

Diana was helpless to fight the intense shudder that assaulted her frame; her breathing grew somewhat heavier as she found she could not tear her gaze away. The sound of soft applause broke through their sudden haze. Shaking her head slightly in an attempt to clear her thoughts, she forced her eyes away and focused on the evening's entertainment. A small gasp escaped her lips as she laid eyes upon the man.

"Is that who I think it is, Kal?"

He smiled at her shock and mild excitement. "If you think that is Sean Hayes, then you'd be right."

She was speechless as she looked from the crooning man to her date. "I have wanted to hear him play live since I first saw that cute little Suzuki commercial! I had no idea he would be in Metropolis."

"Not many people did. In fact, this is a secret concert he's giving to a few lucky folks from his online fan club." He answered.

"How? How'd you know about this?"

"I had lunch with Tyson from the entertainment department at the Planet today and he was complaining that he'd had to miss covering a private concert because his mother-in-law was flying in and his wife had already made plans for them to take her to dinner. You know how much I hate seeing things go to waste, so I offered to cover the concert and write a short review for tomorrow's paper. Plus, it did help that a certain beautiful lady just so happens to be a fan of this guy."

Diana looked at him in awe, surprised beyond belief. Of course, she'd been racking her brain all day trying to guess at his plans for the evening, but never did she imagine this. Momentarily speechless, she rose to her knees and rewarded him with a quick kiss. He smiled in return and offered her some refreshment. She accepted the glass and turned so that she rested in his warm embrace as they sat on the blanket. The opening strum of _Powerful Stuff_ filled the air and her smile was instant.

_Aw, yes, this is powerful stuff  
>Got me circling like the moon round the sun<br>Acting crazy like a fool all drunk  
>Hear me, this is powerful stuff<em>

Diana rose to her feet, extending her hand to Kal. "Dance with me, Kal?"

How could he refuse her? He wrapped her in a close embrace and they swayed to the music. Kal leaned in close to sing the words in her ear.

_There's no way for you to give this up  
>It's in your body it's all in your blood<br>It'll tear you down it'll lift you up  
>And keep you turning like it's never enough<em>

_Alright, now, let's turn it up  
>Every day do like a flower does<br>The sun it rises and she opens up  
>The sun it rises and she sing-ing-ing-ings<em>

Other couples took notice of the two and stood to join them. Soon, nearly every couple in attendance swayed in time to the music.

_Oh, hit me, this is  
>Powerful, powerful, powerful, powerful<br>Powerful, powerful, powerful, powerful  
>Powerful, powerful, mmm-hmm<em>_…_

They danced through several songs after that, thoroughly enjoying the other's company. When they weren't dancing, they discussed their respective days at work. The evening flowed seamlessly between laughter, whispered affections to the other and heated touches and glances. They clapped enthusiastically when Hayes ended his set and introduced his guests, fellow singer/songwriters Amos Lee and Ray LaMontagne. Each artist played a full set and those in attendance sang, danced, and added to the already magical atmosphere. Diana found she did not want the night to end. Finally, the concert drew to a close as all three artists came together to sing a touching, romantically stripped down version of The Cure's _Lovesong_. Kal continued to sing the lyrics of the song softly to Diana long after the crowd had disbanded, she closed her eyes and let his words envelope her every senses.

_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<em>

Diana drew back in the embrace and stared deep into the eyes of her best friend; Kal lost himself in her sapphire pools. She took his momentary distraction and gently touched her lips to his. Kal shook himself free of the distraction and returned her kiss. The kiss was slow, sensual, unhurried. It was as if all of their previous kisses led up to this night, this moment. He kissed her slowly twice more, enjoying the softness of her full lips.

Diana ended the kiss and leaned back in his embrace, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Take me home, Kal."

_10 minutes later, The Fortress of Solitude… _

Diana and Kal stood before each other in his private quarters, the soft lighting and increased temperature giving the Fortress a decidedly different feel. It felt less like a monolithic structure of solid ice and Kryptonian crystals and more like a home. Candles provided the only light as soft music wove itself into every pore, every fissure of the structure. Kal guided her to the bed and gestured for her to sit. After doing so, she watched as he dropped to his haunches and removed her shoes, taking time to gently massage her feet. Her lids grew heavy as she enjoyed his ministrations. She eventually relaxed until her head and shoulders came to lie on the unbelievably soft pillows behind her. Kal continued his sensual exploration, his gentle touch steadily rising higher up both legs. Placing both of her legs on the bed, he stood and removed his shirt. Diana silently took in the sight, marveling at the expanse of his impressive chest, impossibly toned abs and his narrow waist. She could feel her mouth begin to water as she allowed her eyes to follow the light smattering of hair at his waist as it disappeared into the waistband of his trousers, giving her a mere hint of the perfection to follow. His hands suddenly came into view as he reached for the tie at her waist, pulling it gently until it gave way. Her dress fell away, revealing her toned olive skinned body to him. _She is truly magnificent_. His intake of breath was instant and sharp to her ears. She looked up to find him staring at her in complete adoration, a whisper of a tear shining in his eyes.

"Turn over for me, Diana." She was momentarily startled to hear his voice giving her the soft command. He hadn't spoken since they were in the park.

She complied and as she did so, Kal took the opportunity to free her from the dress completely. Lying there, her body draped over his family crest on the bed, Kal was utterly speechless as he took in the way her midnight curls cascaded over her shoulders and back, following the curve of her spine as it disappeared behind a pair of black lace boy shorts. His eyes continued their journey over her sculpted behind and down her toned legs and calves. She was truly a gift from the Gods. _Perfection personified_.

He calmed the shaking of his hands as he swept her hair away and resumed his massage, this time beginning at her neck and shoulders. Diana sighed in contentment as she could feel him work his magic, effectively turning her into a boneless mass. His hands reached the middle of her back, pausing as if he was waiting for permission. She turned her head to the side a nodded briefly. It was all the encouragement he needed before gently unclasping her bra. She raised up long enough to free herself of the confining material. A small cry of surprise left her lips as she felt Kal brush his lips softly across her back, following the trail of fire left behind by his gently touch. Diana could feel her inner core heating up from the sensual massage he was giving her, her kissing serving only to stoke the flames higher. A feeling of lightheadedness was creeping upon her and she fought it off. _No way am I going to miss a second of this!_

Kal brought her back into the moment as his lips grazed across the backs of her thighs. She mewled her pleasure, pausing as she felt the bed protest as Kal stood. Hearing him fumble with the belt at his waist, she turned over, making sure to use some of the impossibly soft blanket to cover her exposed chest. Kal watched her from beneath hooded lashes as she did this, deciding at that moment that nothing was sexier than seeing this woman wrapped in his family crest and colors. She stilled his hands, immediately drawing his gaze down to her. He was transfixed by what he saw there—a mixture between lust, love, and complete and total trust. She held his gaze as her hands expertly removed his belt and released the button on his trousers. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her lower the zipper, holding in the groan as her knuckles grazed his rising manhood. Finally deciding to end her sweet torture, Diana lowered his pants, making sure to graze her nails across his trembling thighs as she did so. Kal stepped out of his pants, shoes, and socks in two swift moves, left before her in only his black 2(x)ist brand boxer briefs.

Diana smiled as she took in the sight before her, recognizing the cut and style of underwear to be from the 'Adonis' line. _How fitting, for he truly has the body of a God_. They locked gazes once again and the air around them suddenly grew thick. Diana maneuvered the rest of the blanket around her tall frame, pausing only to remove her panties. Kal was speechless as she finally had an opportunity to take in all that she had bared to him. He returned the favor shortly thereafter, removing his own underwear, pride momentarily swelling in his chest as he noticed Diana's eyes grow wider as she gazed at him in appreciation. She threw back the covers, presenting a clear invitation. Kal lowered himself on the bed until their lips met once again. He kissed her slowly and fully as he lowered himself above her, resting the bulk of his weight on his arms. They continued to kiss deeply for what seemed like hours, Diana feeling that familiar heat starting to build within her core as Kal blazed a trail of fiery hot kisses from her lips to the soft expanse of her collarbone.

Diana encouraged him with mild stokes across his back, raising goose pimples in their wake. She drew his mouth back to her and kissed him deeply, clearly demonstrating with her tongue the plans she had for this evening. She sucked on his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and pulling slightly. Kal's body drew taut as he fought for control. Who knew such a simple act could have such an effect? Deciding that she liked the effect she had on him, she repeated the action, this time raising her ample bosom to graze across his chest.

Kal's voice was strained as he spoke. "Diana, you keep that up and this will be over waaaayyy too soon."

He kissed her fully, making love to her mouth with his own and fought the urge to thrust his hips forward. He continued kissing Diana from head to toe, again fanning the flames within her. Her skin felt confining, too tight across her body. Kal gave her one last kiss before dipping his head beneath the covers. Diana was momentarily surprised when he left a trail of kisses from her toned stomach to her womanly mound. Once there, he kissed her intimately, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips. Diana could feel her eyes roll back in her head as Kal continued his sweet assault on her. Her body writhed and undulated on its own volition. He grasped her hand tightly to keep her grounded, smiling as he heard her wanton whispers.

Somewhere between a few whispered _Merciful Minerva's_ and _Great Gaea's_, Diana's hands wound themselves in his hair and held him still against her as violent tremors racked her entire frame. Kal simply increased his tempo until he felt her entire body stiffen as she let loose a string of some very un-Diana-like curses. She was peripherally aware he had risen to watch her as she attempted to pull herself back together, her body felt hyper-sensitive and much too hot. Her breath sawed in and out of her body as she took in large gulps of air. This was the second time he had succeeded in taking her over the precipice into bliss, each time acutely powerful. She stared directly ahead, barely having time to form a coherent thought before she felt Kal rise up above her. He stopped when they were eye to eye, nose to nose, a mere hair's breadth separating their lips. He was silent as he rested there, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together so intimately and staring into Diana's eyes, amazed at how they sparkled despite the dim lighting. Her hand grasped the nape of his neck as she lowered his mouth to her own. Their tongues danced in a centuries old ritual, increasing in depth and intensity. Kal slowly ended the kiss before moving his lips to clasp her earlobe between his teeth.

"I love you, Diana." He whispered hotly in her ear just as he teased her opening with the head of his member. Diana threw her head back at the delicious sensation. He repeated the act twice more before gently easing the tip into her warm folds. He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep from thrusting his hips, wanting to make this as painless as possible for her. Diana could hear his nonsensical murmuring as he stilled above her. Sensing his struggle, she cooed into his ear.

"I need you _now_, Kal."

His body moved of its own accord, his hips gently easing forward as their bodies drew closer. He heard Diana's sharp intake at the gentle intrusion. He wanted so badly to ask her if she was okay, but he honestly could not form a coherent thought at the moment. Diana clamped her mouth shut to quell the cry that threatened to escape. _I am Amazon,_ _I will not cry._ The mantra repeated in her mind over and over as she willed her body to quiet its protesting. Kal's body was stiff as a board above her as he waited for her to adjust to his girth, she could feel the tremor as he fought to keep himself perfectly still.

Expelling a few deep breaths, Diana pressed her hands to his buttocks and urged him to continue. His movements were controlled and measured and her unease soon transformed into tingling of pleasure. Hearing her moans of satisfaction, Kal rotated his hips as he moved within her. Blood pooled as her nails found purchase on his back and he loved the sharp jolts of pain it sent through him. Diana began to move beneath him, rising to meet his every thrust and then some. Her soft moans turned into full on groans as she let her body do what came naturally. Kal gripped the bed on either side of her head as he continued to drive into her, his lips trembling from the heady sensations.

"Diana…Diana…Diana…"

Hearing her name fall from his lips as if it was the most revered prayer, Diana locked her ankles around his legs and flipped them so she was now on top. Kal was momentarily stunned as he realized their positions had been reversed. Diana's hand came to rest on his chest as she ground her hips slowly. The resulting sensations were so strong, she threw her head back as a cry of pleasure fell from her lips. Kal watched her above him, reckless in her lovemaking, taking as much as she gave. She rode him without ceasing and he breathed raggedly as he fought to keep from finishing before she did. Pulling her down on top of him, he rose up far enough to meet her lips in a breathtaking kiss. It served to only spark a primal need in both of them, their lovemaking suddenly tipping from slow and steady to frenzied. As they both wrestled for completion, Kal could hear Diana's nonsensical murmurings as she slipped back into her native tongue. He smiled at the thought, but that was soon forgotten as Diana had suddenly found a rhythm that robbed him of all thought. They made love for what seemed like hours before Diana arched her back and cried out Kal's name.

_Death. This is what absolute death must feel like_. The though whipped through her mind mere seconds before the tingling that began at the tips of her toes found its way to the top of her head and splintered into a million little pieces. Diana was sure she had forgotten how to breathe as the orgasm ripped through her; white lights exploded behind her eyelids and she was certain she had lost her hearing as the only sound she could decipher was the pounding of blood rushing through her ears. Impossibly, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she opened her eyes long enough to see Kal as he followed her over the edge. His eyes were closed tightly as his back bowed off the bed, his head thrown as his release tore through him. Kal tightened his grip at Diana's hips as his body spasmed beneath hers for long seconds and his breath sawed in and out of his body. Unconsciously, his hands found hers as they rode out the remnants of their release together.

Utterly spent, Diana collapsed on his chest, grinning at the perspiration she found there. _Hmph, and they think Superman never sweats. _Kal wrapped his arms around her and help her as he marveled at this woman. Never before had he known he could be so free, so uncontrolled in his lovemaking. She matched him in every way possible, demanding as much from him as he did from her. He opened his mouth twice and found his voice was no functioning at the moment, given how exhausted was, he decided against worrying. The two lovers held each other for long moments as sleep threatened to overtake them.

"Guess you were wrong, Kal. Seems it was you who screamed my name as if it were a prayer." Diana's teasing voice was the last thing he heard before drifting off into oblivion.


	21. Big wheels keep on turnin'

_**Ch21- Big wheels keep on turnin'….**_

Lex straightened his designer tie for the fifth time in the last hour, feeling foolish for resorting back to the nervous tic. _Lex, never forget that first impressions are ultimately the difference between being the pawn or the player in this game of chess we call life. Who will you be, son? _He sneered as he recalled his father's pathetic excuse for parental advice. What good did it ever serve him, except for the manifestation of his nervousness into the form of someone who constantly feels the need to fix his tie?

"Gee, thanks, dad." His voice was low and full of contempt for the man that sired him. He felt the need to vocalize how Lionel Luthor viewed every relationship in life as an opportunity to exert power over another, even when it came to his own family. The remark never left his lips, however, as he was interrupted by the crackle of a voice through his speakerphone.

"Mr. Luthor, it is time."

Straightening his tie once more, he replied. "Good, show him in."

He stood to greet his visitor, arranging himself at the center of the room. It was yet another chapter in his father's lessons in power. _'Waste no movement. Use everything to subvert those around you, Lex.'_ He chose to heed his father's advice this time. He would need everything in his arsenal of cerebral warfare against this new…acquisition. The grand double doors of his study opened inward seemingly of their own accord. He schooled his reaction and only quirked an eyebrow at the occurrence. A dark mist floated in ominously afterwards and seemed to suck all movement and sound out of the entire mansion. The eerie quiet was deafening as the mist filled every crevice in the study, Lex found he was enshrouded in total darkness and complete silence. Suddenly, two glowing embers of red appeared mere inches before his face; he clenched his fists in his pockets in an effort to keep from reacting outwardly. He stared directly into the fiery orbs before him.

"Very good, Luthor. It's good to know you don't scare so easily." A disembodied voice spoke.

"It would not serve me well to fear a business partner, would it?" Lex spoke with more confidence than he felt.

Almost as quickly as it filled the room, the ominous mist disintegrated and Lex could make out the hulking frame of the imposing being before him. _I have to hand it to him, he certainly makes a better entrance than Ares._

"It would serve you well to remember that I will not stand to be compared in any way, shape, or form to any of these pathetic Gods you serve." The booming voice suddenly spoke.

Lex was momentarily baffled. _How?_

A dark chuckle bubbled in the being's chest. He turned his back to Lex as he gave himself a tour around the study, taking in all the opulence around him. "I am a God, Lex. _An all-knowing God_. You think I would enter into a relationship with you without using precaution? I've been tapped into your mind since you first contacted me."

"I wasn't aware that was part of deal." Lex was seething inside. How could he have not anticipated this? "It appears I am the one at a disadvantage in this…arrangement. Care to level the playing field?"

The figure did not even bother to respond to such a request. Continuing his self-guided tour, stopping to admire what looked to be a glowing green rock encased in an opulent display. _Humans worship the oddest things._

"I asked you a question, oh great and omniscient one." Lex could barely hide the contempt in his voice.

Still no response.

"Well, perhaps I am the one who should rethink this relationship. I can find any two-bit God intent on taking over the-"Lex suddenly found himself upended and sprawled across his own desk, held down by a massive hand at his throat. _How do I keep ending up in this position?_

"Hear me well, Luthor. You are but a puny human in this tiny universe. You have the right to request nothing from Gods!" The being loomed over him until their faces were scant millimeters apart.

Lex ground his molars to keep down the rising bile as the putrid breath invaded his senses. He could feel the mark on his chest begin to burn. Sweat formed at his brow as he fought off the pain.

The dark figure stared at the human beneath him for a moment before ripping his shirt open. He mildly admired the vicious looking scar before slamming the palm of his hand onto it. Lex's screams were like music to his ears and he continued to apply pressure to the wound. Lex fought to maintain consciousness as the pain overwhelmed him.

"I see Ares has made you promise yourself to him. How…touching." The being spoke in a bored tone. "Well, I was never one to keep promises, although I do like the idea of you belonging to me."

With that, the being waved his hand over the brand of Ares and it disappeared from his chest. Lex's relief was short-lived as he saw the God tear a piece of his finger from his hand. Lex's eyes bulged as he took in the sight before him as the finger regenerated itself mere seconds later. The previously removed digit was waved before his face teasingly.

"Lex, I want you to be my right hand man…literally." A maniacal grin spread on the being's face.

Lex had no time to decipher his meaning before his felt his abdomen being sliced open, he looked down in horror as he saw the being insert the digit into his body and wave a hand over the area, effectively sealing the digit inside. Lex immediately began to writhe in pain as he felt the offending particular move within his body, pushing aside his organs without a care. He fell to the floor, panting as he began to heave, emptying his stomach of all content. His body convulsed violently until he lost consciousness. He must have woken seconds later as he found himself sprawled on the floor of his study, face-deep in his own vomit. He was so weak from his ordeal; it took all of his energy to merely roll himself over onto his back. He looked up to see his guest seated comfortably atop his desk. The figure tsked and shook his head as if disappointed.

"Rise and kneel, Luthor. No peon of mine will roll around in filth unless I order it."

Lex was surprised to find his body responded to the command. His body rose, only to kneel before the being. He struggled to stand upright, but it was as if he no longer had control over his own body.

"I control you now, Luthor. Never forget that. Now, whom is your Lord and ruler?"

The responding answer slammed to the forefront of his mind, but Lex ground his molars in an effort to keep the words from passing his lips. His eyes shut from the effort and he felt something warm trickle over his lips. Blood.

An amused chuckle sounded from above him.

"Look how he tries to resist you. How…noble." Lex heard the melodic voice and strained to open his eyes to see the newest intruder. He opened his eyes and only saw darkness. He spat blood as he realized he'd been blinded.

"Ah, uh-uh…no peeking. I'll reveal myself to you when I'm ready, Lex." The chiding female voice intoned. "Your vision will return when I deem it so. Now…answer the man's question."

Lex continued to fight against the command until he felt the agonizing protest from the particle now inside his body. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat as pain wracked his entire frame. He finally decided to give up the battle, relieved when all pain immediately left his body. _This is so not how I planned to spend my day. _ He raised blind eyes and finally responded, "My Lord and ruler is you…Darkseid."

_Meanwhile_, _elsewhere…_

Diana hummed along to Lady Gaga's _Speechless_ as she exited the shower, a sly grin on her face.

"So…not…fair…" Kal sputtered through gasps as he leaned against the shower wall.

"What was that? Afraid I couldn't hear you through those gasps of air, Kal." She teased as she wrapped the soft towel around her body. She supported her body against the door frame and took in the humorous—but still impressive—sight of her beau in the nude.

He swallowed several deep gulps of air before finally regaining some composure. He looked up at Diana with a look that she could not describe. She put up her hands in mock surrender.

"Now, now, Kal. Remember it was you that bragged about the unmatched stamina of Kryptonians. I am an Amazon, and we back down from no challenge. You know that," she defended.

Kal finally emerged from the shower chamber, his breathing now normal. "This must be what the guy felt like in Kung Fu," he stated in resignation. Noticing Diana's brow raise in question, he enlightened her. "Kung Fu? The TV show—you know, the whole 'student becomes the master' thing?"

Realization dawned on her face, "Well, in that case I guess you could say I'm a fast learner, right?" She teased as she sauntered back into the bed chamber.

Kal watched her walk away, reliving the last twelve hours in his mind. They'd made love at least three more times during the night and twice this morning. Their most recent episode had only ended moments before in the shower chamber_. I'll never be able to look at that shower the same again_. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, Diana had surprised him with her responses, varying from soft and sensual to wild and untamed as they made love. He was sure he had praised every deity known to man as she demanded he give her more, thinking back to when she decided to mount and ride him. That appeared to be her favorite position. He recalled how passionate she was, the epitome of a wild Amazon Princess above him. At the memory, he felt his nether regions begin to stir in response. _Again? Now?_ He grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his hips in an effort to calm himself. No such luck. It was as if his body was insatiable now that he'd had a taste of Diana. _Great, how is Superman going to defend the world with a perma-woody? _He closed his eyes and supported himself on the sink as he drew on all of his Kryptonian teachings to quiet his raging loins. He expelled a low breath at the effort.

"Kal, are you need of my assistance? Your heartbeat is erratic." Diana asked from her seat stop his bed. She stopped brushing her hair as she awaited his reply.

"Uh, no! I'm fine, just…can't find my toothbrush. You know how I am about dental hygiene." It was the best he could come up with at the moment.

Diana chuckled at the obvious untruth. "Well, hurry with your _hygiene"- _she accompanied with air quotes-" so we can get to the Watchtower. You're monitoring shift starts in three hours." She reclined on the bed, intending to catch a quick nap before heading back to the satellite with Kal.

Kal breathed in and out slowly in an effort to calm himself down, his grip tightening on the sink's edge as he could feel another wave of arousal threatening to overtake him. How was he possibly going to be able to concentrate on work when all he could think about was last night? _You are Kryptonian. Cool, calculated, unfeeling._ He breathed a sigh of relief as the mantra seemed to take root, his erratic heartbeat calming down. He finished his bathroom routine in no time and entered the bedchamber. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sleeping form of Diana on his bed. At that moment, she turned on her side, giving him a full view of her nude backside. Just as quickly, the tent reappeared beneath his towel.

Kal looked to the heavens and shook his head, "It's going to be a looooooong day."


	22. Tell me more, tell me more

_**Ch 22- Tell me more, tell me more**_

"Wally! For the last time, I will not do it!" Donna yelled at her boyfriend.

Wally pouted as he grabbed her by the waist, stilling her movements. "But, babe, you know how it psyches me up for battle."

"Then get somebody else to do it!" She replied, fighting to keep the grin from spreading across her face.

"Ba-aaa-aabe." Wally pleaded, placing soft kisses along her neck. "Pleeeeaaase?"

Donna giggled at the feel of his kisses on her neck, squirming as she tried to escape his grasp. "Wally, babe. You know I love you, but you can't honestly expect me to sing to you as you fight."

At that moment, Zatanna and Kara walked past the couple as they made their way to the Watchtower's commissary. Zatanna leaned in to whisper to her good friend, "And they think _I'm _weird for wearing panty hose when I fight?"

Wally looked at Donna in mock exasperation, "Not sing _to _me, babe. Sing _for_ me. It's really very simple." How many times would he have to explain this to her? "Every superhero needs a battle hymn, it's like…a law, or something."

Donna looked at him in disbelief, her hands resting on her hips. "A law? _Really_, Wally?" She rolled her eyes. " Besides, I don't think _Billionaire_ can be considered a battle hymn, anyway."

"Look, babe, a battle hymn is whatever gets you psyched and ready to kick some bad guy butt._ Billionaire_ just so happens to do that for me." He explained. "_I wanna be a billionaire, so frikkin' baaad_-" He halted his singing as he saw Clark and Diana emerge from the transport pod. "Let's just ask Clark and Diana."

Kal and Diana paused their progress as they saw Wally barreling in their direction.

Kal chuckled as he heard Diana mumble "Oh, boy."

Wally came to a skidding halt just scant inches from their feet. Kal took a small step in front of Diana as if to protect her. She smiled at the sweet—but totally unnecessary—gesture. He just couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Whoa, Wally. What's the emergency?" Kal asked.

Donna rolled her eyes as she approached Kal and her sister, completely embarrassed she even had to be a party to this particular conversation. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she answered for her boyfriend. "He wants to know if a pop song is a good battle hymn and wants me to sing it before he fights."

Diana narrowed her eyes, uncertain if she heard her sister correctly. Looking from her sister to Wally, she shrugged her shoulders in amused acceptance of the situation. It was their way.

"What song?" Kal asked.

"_Billionaire_!" Diana replied in frustration.

"By Bruno Mars? _Really_, Wally?" Kal asked in shock.

Donna threw up her hands, "That's exactly what I said!"

"I mean, everybody knows that heavy metal music makes the best battle songs." Kal replied matter-of-factly.

Diana chuckled as she took in the disbelieving look on her sister's face. The woman looked utterly baffled. She spun on her heels and walked away from the group, throwing her hands up as she did.

"Psychos. I work—with—psychos." She shook her head as she rounded the corner.

"Just another day at the Watchtower." Diana murmured as she eased past Kal and Wally, intent on finding a snack in the commissary. Kal tensed as he felt her hand graze his backside as she strode by him. Kal stayed her with a hand to her wrist, his eyes hot as he looked at her. Diana returned the same look.

"Dudes, get a room." Wally joked, patting Kal on the back as he continued on his way.

Kal drew her close, never breaking eye contact. Once she was within reach he wrapped an arm around her waist, smiling as he did so. "You're playing with fire again, Diana."

Her gaze quickly grew hooded. "Well, I guess you should cool me off then, Kal." She surprised him by pressing him into the wall seconds before claiming his lips in a kiss. She ended it just as quickly, leaving him against the wall with his eyes closed and lips still puckered.

Kal opened his eyes to find he was alone in the hallway. He let out a short breath, "That woman is gonna be the death of me." He headed for the Monitor Womb; his shift was due to start in a few minutes.

Diana entered the commissary minutes later, smiling brightly as she thought of the state on which she left her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. She threw the term around in her mind a few more times, deciding she loved the way it sounded. Her mind absently began drifting back to the events of last night, this morning, and the wonderful way Kal woke her from her nap…

".God. You got some, didn't you?"

Those simple words jolted her back to reality. She then realized she was surrounded by nearly every female member of the league, her dear comrade Dinah leading the pack. They all stood around her, arms folded across their chests. _Waiting_. Diana didn't bat an eye as she took in the group surrounding her and she even nodded acknowledgment of their presence.

"Ladies. Now, if you will excuse me, I'd like to find something to eat around here." She indicated her desire to pass and made a path through the crowd, making her way to the salad bar across the room. Her unlikely entourage followed her progress.

"So, uh, Di…in need of some refueling, huh?" Dinah asked coyly.

"If by that you mean I am in need of sustenance, then yes." Diana continued preparing her plate as she answered.

Shayera could barely conceal her grin as she spoke, "And whhhhyyyyy would you be needing sustenance, Diana?"

"One must fuel the body if one wishes to continue existing, Shayera. It's a simple matter of biology." Diana responding, refusing to give them what they so obviously wanted.

Zatanna made a sound of mock disgust, "Screw this. Diana, what these hens are trying to get at is did you get penetration or not?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Can we not refer to it as…as…penetration? The penetrator in question _is_ my cousin!" Kara spoke up from the back of the crowd. After a beat, a look of horror crossed her beautiful face, "Oh, gah, I can't believe I just said that!"

Zatanna shook her head at her friend's obvious unease. "Okay, okay. So… did you and Supes…engage in a little…horizontal dancing? You know, of the bodies-pressed-together variety?"

Kara grit her teeth at her friend. "That's not any better, Zee!"

Biting the inside of her jaw to keep the bark of laughter that threatened to spill from her lips, Diana was silent as she finished preparing her snack, stopping to grab a bottle of water before sitting at the nearest table. She grinned as she noticed the ladies following her every move. "Zee, you know I am not one to kiss and tell."

"Believe me, Diana, we don't care about the kissin'." Dinah quipped.

Diana chuckled aloud at the comment. "You're not going to leave me alone unless I answer you, are you?"

"NO!" The group shouted back in unison.

"And I don't suppose you all could wait until after I finished my meal?"

"Diana…" Dinah pleaded. "Pleeeeeaaase. We're all living vicariously through you at the moment. Just don't tell Wally I said that."

"Uh, correction—not ALL of us." Kara piped in from the back.

Diana shook her head at her comrades, they could truly be just a bunch of girls at times. "Very well, where should I begin?"

"You can start with what happened after you left the mansion."

Diana looked up, shocked to see Selina walking through the doors of the commissary, a wry smile playing on her lush lips. Not that she minded seeing the woman who was becoming a good friend, but she was unaware she was allowed aboard the Watchtower.

"Not to worry, Diana. Bats brought her around a few weeks ago. She's got full clearance to be on the satellite." Zatanna explained. "Now, back to your story."

"Well, after we left Bruce's mansion, we flew to Metropolis for a late dinner. That's when Kal surprised me with a walk in the park-" She was momentarily interrupted by a chorus of _aww's _and _how sweet's. _"To my surprise, he had planned the whole evening out. We enjoyed live music by Sean Hayes and other artists."

"No. Friggin'. Way! I stalked his website for, like, weeks trying to score an invite!" Zatanna interrupted, much to the annoyance of her fellow ladies. In return, they shot her glaring looks. Thoroughly reprimanded, she inclined her head to Diana. "You were saying?"

"We ate, sang, and danced into the night. Afterwards, we flew back to the Fortress and retired for the evening." She ended her story with a coy smile.

"That's it?" Donna asked.

"Yes. You asked for details and I supplied them. Now, may I eat?"

"Diana, you can't seriously think you can end the story there." Dinah chimed in.

Selina raised a manicured brow, "Unless of course, she expects us to believe she and Big Blue are as mild-mannered as they pretend to be." She narrowed her eyes as she regarded her friend. "We all know that's a lie."

"Aaaaand that's where I check out of this conversation." Kara stated, then proceeded to plug her ears with her fingers.

"I told you all before, I do not kiss and tell." Diana reminded them. She then focused her attention on the salad before her, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as the defeated looks on the faces of her friends. _Why not throw them a bone?_ She sat up straighter in her chair and made sure to give them all the eye—indicating she was about to divulge something that need not ever be spoken again. "Very well…let's just say my toes have yet to uncurl themselves. It was more than I think I ever imagined." It felt great to be able to share her joy, to simply gossip like one of the girls. She smiled inwardly at the awestruck looks on their faces, then, just as quickly she was all business again and began eating her salad_. I hope Kal doesn't get angry with me for sharing, even though I didn't go into much detail._

Apparently, the morsel she supplied was enough for them as they swooned and _ooh'ed_ and _aah'ed_ as a collective—with the exception of Kara. No, she stood a few feet from the group, her hands now clasped over her ears. She saw the dumbstruck look the group wore and that Diana has resumed eating and figured the deed must be done. She made her way through the group and joined Diana at the table.

"Hope you don't mind that I chose to stay out of 'the know' on this one. Look at'em-" She indicated the group before them, they were obviously satisfied with her response and had begun to disperse—all of them walking blindly, their feet shuffling them off in various directions. "They're like mindless piles of goo. What the heck did you tell'em? And please, leave out all the gross details."

"Nothing, really. I just let their imaginations fill in the blanks for them and save me from embarrassment." Diana shrugged as she answered.

"Well, looks like it worked." Kara stated. "But, really, Diana—you've got to know how glad I am that you and my cuzzo finally got your heads out of the clouds and got together."

Diana laughed at the young woman at her side. "Yes, we have, Kara. Kal makes me happier than I thought possible."

Kara nodded at the statement, taking the Amazon's hand in hers. "And Kal feels the same way. You two are good for each other. Kal couldn't have chosen a better woman to be in his life. You know, I've always considered you the sister I never had. I can't tell you how honored I feel to have you in my life."

Diana was momentarily taken aback at the sentiment voiced by the young Kryptonian. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and gently squeezed Kara's hand. Just as she was about to respond, a claxon rang throughout the entire complex. She heard J'onn speak telepathically to her seconds later.

_Diana, your presence is needed in the monitor womb immediately._

_On my way._

_Monitor Womb_

Diana entered the womb seconds after the alarm rang out, Kara and Donna fast on her heels.

"J'onn, Kal, what is it?"

"We've received word that Themyscira is under attack. It's serious this time, Diana." Kal replied, his eyes watching her closely.

"How long ago did the distress call come in?"

"There was no distress call, Diana."

She was confused by his statement. "Then how do you know the island is under attack?"

"Because I told them."

Diana turned to find her good friend, Artemis, entering the room. She noticed the woman favoring her right side. _Broken ribs_. An ugly bruise was also forming above her right brow. Artemis took two steps into the room, then bowed to the Amazonian royalty before her. "Princesses." The strain was evident in her voice.

Diana rushed to her friend's side. "Artemis, I've told you to stop doing that. Now, sit. Please, tell us what happened." She gestured for her friend to sit.

Artemis grimaced as white hot pain shot through her body as she eased into the chair. All in the room noticed and their concern increased tenfold. Diana held in her gasp as she took notice of the angry gash on the woman's back. "We were preparing for a celebratory feast as it appeared we'd finally defeated Ares' armies enough that they'd stayed away for good. The ceremony had just begun when the island was wracked with terrible vibrations, several of our sisters were injured by falling debris. It felt as if the island was trying to rend itself apart. Just as we were recovering from the shocks, there were loud explosions coming from the air above as creatures seemed to appear from the sky."

"Boom tubes." Bruce chimed in as he entered the room.

"Then that would mean…" Kara began.

"Darkseid." Kal gritted out.

Diana's eyes widened momentarily at the mention of the fiend's name. "How is our Mother?"

Artemis' gaze dropped to the table before her. "We tried to defend the palace, to protect the Queen. But, she would have none of it-she jumped headlong into the fray. Everything happened so quickly after that."

"Did something happen to our Mother?" Donna tried valiantly to keep the frantic tone out of her voice. She failed.

"I…I…don't know." Artemis answered, truly baffled.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Kara spoke up then. She had always thought fondly of Queen Hippolyta. Kara would be forever grateful to the Queen for taking her in and allowing her to train alongside the other Amazons, giving her back some of the family she thought she'd lost as well as a sense of sisterhood.

Artemis again seemed at a loss for words. She shook her head, indicating her hopelessness and helplessness in that moment.

Although internally she wanted to scream, Diana approached her friend and placed a warm hand to hers. "Artemis, tell us what you recall. Please."

Looking into the eyes of the woman she called her Princess and friend, Artemis found her voice. "She… saved me. I was too busy focusing on one of the beasts before me that I did not notice the other until it wrapped its taloned grip around my throat. I had nearly lost consciousness when Queen Hippolyta appeared from nowhere, swinging her sword and beheading the beast at my back. She was magnificent to watch." The Amazon's gaze became wistful, her voice much smaller than its usual, boisterous self. " We fought together, driving them away. All of a sudden, there was a huge thunderclap and an explosion that seemed to center right beneath our feet. When I awoke, I had been thrown clear across the battlefield and the temple of Apollo lay in charred ruins. It had suddenly grown so quiet. The Queen was nowhere in sight. We searched for hours to locate her and found nothing. She has either been taken away from the island, or-"

"Don't say it, Artemis…please." Donna pleaded.

"Donna, it's a logical and fair assumption given what Artemis has sai-" Bruce began.

"My. Mother. Is. Not. Dead." Diana spoke tersely, interrupting him. Kal watched her even closer as he could see a chink in her ever-present armor.

"O—of—of course not, Princess Diana." Artemis rushed out, feeling foolish for even having hinted at such.

"Donna. Kara. We leave for Themyscira in five minutes." Diana spoke firmly. The two younger women nodded, her tone brooked no argument. "Artemis, you will receive healing here on the satellite and will return to the island once you are well." She placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, having felt bad for her reaction mere moments ago. Artemis bowed her head in acceptance of the order.

"As you wish, my Queen."

"Queen?"

"Yes, Kal. With Queen Hippolyta missing, Diana is the de facto Queen." Kara explained.

"Kara, I know the law. I just thought there was …a grace period of sorts." Kal responded.

"Our people need a leader now, Kal. Until my Mother is returned, we follow Diana." Donna answered briskly. She nodded her thanks to J'onn as he escorted Artemis to the infirmary for treatment. "Please, tell Wally I will return as soon as I am able." She left with Kara to wait for Diana at the transport pod.

Diana stood from her seat, her face a mask of determination, her voice even as she spoke. "Kal, Bruce, I will return once I have assessed the damage to the island and gather information about my mother." Her progress to the door was halted by Kal. The unspoken question was clear in his soft gaze.

"Kal, it is my duty…and my mother."

He nodded his head, taking in a deep breath, "It's just…how do we know this isn't a trap? "

"We don't." She answered matter-of-factly. "But that does not change what must be done."

"Diana, Darkseid is involved; I think we should accompany you?" Bruce added.

Kal held her gaze for a moment, willing her to agree and all the while knowing she wouldn't. "No, Bruce. She is Queen and will decide how best to handle this."

Diana's gaze softened at the conviction in his voice. She placed her hand to his cheek, his eyes immediately closed of their own volition. She answered Bruce although her eyes never left Kal. "The laws of the island are still in effect, Bruce." Her voice was noticeably lower as she spoke. "We will be fine."

Kal opened his mouth in an effort to speak, however, no words left his lips. Diana nodded and held Kal's gaze a moment more, their silent communication conveying more than words ever could. Then she swiftly turned on her heels, leaving he and Bruce in the room.

Both men stared after her as she left, Bruce's gravelly voice piercing the silence. "You know we should have gone, don't you?"

Kal was silent a moment more, worrying gnawing at the back of his mind. "I know."


	23. It's on, now

_**Ch23- It's on, now…**_

Diana clenched her fists as she, Kara, and Donna made their way through the charred terrain of the island. The Amazons that were present and physically able dropped to one knee, bowed their heads, and brought their fists to rest over their hearts in a sign of respect to the royal party. Diana's heart sank as she realized what the gesture signified—_the new Queen had arrived_. Normally, she would personally greet each of her Sisters, perhaps with a warm embrace or remembering past mischievous deeds, but there was no time to tarry. As she neared the royal palace, which miraculously was mostly undamaged, she was met by her mentor, Phillipus. The elder Amazon met the three heroes as they reached the bottom steps. She and Diana clasped forearms and bowed to one another—a sign of the utmost respect between student and teacher. Her eyes were weary as she regarded the young women before her.

"Queen Diana." Any further words she may have had for the young woman seemed lodged in her throat. Admittedly, Diana was slightly unnerved to see her mentor so shaken. Then, as if she suddenly realized they were not alone, "Princess Donna and Kara Zor-El." She greeted them briefly with a nod before ushering them inside the walls of the palace.

Their sure-footed steps echoed off the marble walls as they neared the main chamber. Diana wanted to question Phillipus immediately about what transpired; to try and get some start on locating her mother. However, she thought it best to let her mentor speak first. Phillipus kept her eyes forward, dismissing the Amazonian guards at the chamber door with an almost imperceptible inclination of her head. Once she secured the doors behind them, she drew a steadying breath.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I am glad Artemis was able to reach you. We should begin discussing some type of strategy."

"Phillipus-" Donna began, only to be silenced by Diana's raised hand.

"First, Phillipus, tell us of the recent battle. Was it Darkseid?" Diana asked.

"No, Princess—I mean, my Queen. It was not he—I would remember a being that looked as you'd described this Darkseid; although the beasts we fought arrived via the boom tubes you've described to us before. It seemed as if they came with no real plan except to kill and destroy, but they were extremely effective. I have never seen any of their ilk before."

"What do you mean?" Diana prodded.

"They were more savage than any we've ever encountered. More…feral." Phillipus explained.

"Like Circe's bestiamorphs?" Kara chimed in.

Phillipus shook her head, her gaze distant as she recalled the beasts. "No. The being who commanded them kept referring to them as 'Death Dealers'. There was no sign of humanity in these…animals. They resembled the werewolves Princess Donna showed us in the horror movies from Patriarch's world, except these beasts were much larger and more rabid. They attacked us without abandon, savagely eviscerating, biting, and clawing our sisters to death. Thirty of our sisters…lost." The woman's voice wavered slightly at the last statement. Diana closed her eyes briefly at hearing of the loss of life.

"Death Dealers? They don't sound like anyone we've ever encountered before." Donna interjected.

"Artemis told me Mother had managed to behead one." Diana added.

"Yes. She flew into the battle without hesitation. I saw them engaging the beasts in battle as I crested the hill. They were about to be swarmed again and I ran to them. Moments before I reached them there was a great explosion and I was thrown clear. When I came to…"

"Mother was gone." Diana finished for her. Then, as if something just occurred to her, "Phillipus, you said they had a leader. What did he look like?"

Phillipus' brow creased momentarily as she recalled the being. "He is unlike any foe we've ever seen before. Very large in stature, his flesh looked as if it was made of leather and it was orange in color. He wore a suit from the heavens-"

"You mean he was an alien?"Kara interrupted, her interest clearly piqued.

Diana noticed this, "What are you thinking, Kara?"

The young Kryptonian shook her head, "I…I dunno…yet. I would have to check the database from the Legions' database. But… he sounds familiar. I need to check in with Rokk."

"Certainly. Come, we can contact him via the communiqué system on the second floor." Donna said as she led Kara out of the chamber.

Diana turned her attention back to Phillipus, only now realizing she held back on her questioning for Donna's sake. "Phillipus, something else troubles you. Tell me, please." She laid a warm hand on the woman's forearm. "I can sense you have been holding back because you did want to overwhelm Donna and myself, but I must know if I am locate Mother."

Phillipus lifted warm, brown eyes and gave Diana a somber stare. "There's something I must show you. Wait here, please." She turned her attention away and headed into a small antechamber.

Diana felt her stomach clench. _Clearly, this will not be good news._

"Queen Diana. I found this in the rubble and whisked it away before anyone else could see it."

Diana started at the sound of her mentor's voice. She was so enthralled in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the woman return. Diana turned to face Phillipus and her gaze fell immediately on the items in the woman's hands. There…there…rested her mother's most revered possession; the broken, bloodied, Girdle of Gaea. A foreign gasp escaped Diana. _Mother would sooner die than be parted from this girdle_. She reached out a hand to touch the girdle, only to realize her fingers trembled uncontrollably. She withdrew her hand into a tight fist, angry with her damned emotions and trying to regain some control. She closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to Hera that her mother was indeed alive despite the evidence before her. She took a steadying breath and again reached for the girdle. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until it whooshed out her when Phillipus unexpectedly placed a hand to her shoulder.

"Phillipus…this means…" she began, unable to finish.

Phillipus shook her head vehemently, "This means the Queen will be very angry when she realizes she has been parted from the girdle."

Diana nodded briefly, silently thanking the woman for interrupting her sentence. It would do them no good to have a defeatist attitude. Just as she would respond, the vibration of distant drums sounded.

"It appears we have company, my Queen." Phillipus spoke hoarsely.

"Put that away and let us see what this is about, then." Diana commanded softly, not wanting to see a further decline in morale lest the women see the Queen's girdle in such disrepair.

Phillipus soon rejoined her and they strode quickly through the halls of the palace. Upon reaching the outer doors and stepping out into the night, Diana's ears were inundated by the sound of nearly two thousand of her Amazon sisters clapping their shields and spears to greet her, yet another sign of unity and respect for the Queen. She gave them a brief nod of acknowledgement and signaled for silence as they awaited their approaching guests. Diana could make out at least fourteen torches, two apiece bookending ten impressive lines of no less than one hundred individuals each, walking shoulder to shoulder, moving as one unit. She immediately recognized the formation and waited patiently for their arrival, now remembering the sounding of the drums as a note of warning that they approached.

"The Bana-Mighdall." Diana spoke quietly.

Phillipus stiffened at her side, as if expecting a confrontation. "Fine time for them to make an appearance, seeing as they refused to aid us in battle."

"Phillipus, they have no obligation to us, we cannot begrudge them for choosing to stay out of this." Diana softly chided her friend.

The ranks of the formation stopped mid-stride in staggered sections until the last moving flank that neared Diana consisted of two dignitaries and two torch bearers. The two women stopped as they reached their counterparts, each bowing their head as a show of respect. The drumming ceased at that very moment. Diana returned the gesture. Although the two tribes inhabited the same island, they had lived as separate nations for centuries, having very little interaction with one another. On the rare occasions when contact was made, it was usually rife with underlying tension due to their centuries-old division in beliefs on how to dispose of their former captors once freed from their bonds.

"Queen Anahid. Commander Anaya. Good to see you, as always."

"Queen Diana, we offer our deepest sympathy. And we also apologize for not immediately coming to aid during the battle." Queen Anahid offered somberly. "Queen Hippolyta was a true warrior spirit."

"You speak as if my Mother is dead, Queen. I do not believe this to be true and intend to return her to our people." Diana answered calmly. "Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

A brief smirk crossed Anaya's face. _Straight to the point, as always._

"The Bana come to offer our aid—however you deign it necessary, Queen Diana." At the Queen's statement, the Bana Amazons in attendance dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

Diana breathed deeply, taking in not only the Queen's offer but the actions of the warriors before her. There was an audible gasp from the crowd, and the resulting silence grew heavy. To accept the offer would mean to command every Amazon on the island, the Bana would also fall under her rule. An alliance of this magnitude had not been made in centuries.

"Queen Anahid, are you certain of what you are offering?" Diana asked.

"Queen Diana, we do not make this offer lightly. I am most regretful that our offer comes so late, as we have heard of the loss of your sisters."

Diana descended the stairs and stood before her counterpart. Both Queens stood firm and held each other's gaze, understanding the gravity of the moment. Every Amazon present waited with baited breath for the outcome. Phillipus looked between the two leaders as the moment stretched on endlessly, preparing to suggest that perhaps this meeting take place in private. Just as she took a step to approach, Diana extended her hand to Anahid; the two Queens clasped forearms firmly, never breaking eye contact. Unexpectedly, Diana used her grip to pull Anahid toward, enveloping the woman in an embrace. Anahid returned the gesture fiercely. A roar erupted from both tribes as they took in the scene before them, some evening venturing across their lines and ranks to embrace one another in a sign of unity.

Diana closed her eyes as she allowed the moment to wash over her. "Thank you, sister." She whispered into the woman's ear.


	24. AN

A/N

First, I would like to thank all of those are still following this story. Second, I'd like to apologize for the long delay in updating the fic. As you may have noticed, I temporarily placed myself on hiatus to deal with a personal and professional tragedy. For those of you who don't know, I work in law enforcement and my department recently suffered the tragic loss of an officer—the first to die in the line of duty for our department. That being said, while the desire to update/finish So Much More has always been present, real life things seemed to take precedence at the time. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know I have resumed my fic writing and am planning to update 3 chaps at a time like I used to. Just bear with me a short while longer and I'll be back to cranking out the love story and friendship of Supes/WonderWoman.

Teach the world to love by example.


	25. Uhoh

_***Ch. 24- Uh…oh**_

_Smallville, Kansas_

Jonathan Kent loved days like this; days where the sun went on for miles, white fluffy clouds hung high in the sky and natural landscape was full of blues, golds and green. He slowed the tractor to a halt as he sat and basked in the warm Kansas sunlight. Eyes closed, he clasped his hands behind his head, reclined in his seat and simply enjoyed the peace on Kent family back forty.

_She looked so much like a lady  
>But she was so much like a child<br>A devil when she held me close  
>An angel when she smiled.<em>

_She always held it deep inside, but somehow I always knew  
>She's go away when the grass turned green and the sky turned baby blue…<em>

He hummed the chorus of _Baby__Blue_as the voice of George Strait continued to croon from the most recent addition to his favorite old tractor. He would be sure to thank Clark again for fitting the old workhorse with small speakers and an iPod adapter.

"George, you truly are the king." Tipping his hat, he chuckled to himself as the second verse began, thinking again how this song reminded him of his dear Martha. _This__is__how__the__Lord__intended__life__to__be__lived._ After a solid thirty minutes of solitary peace and noticing the sun descend, he decided it was time to head in.

"Jonathaaaaaaannnn!"

His heart skipped several beats at hearing the frantic shrill of his wife. He was still a good two hundred yards away from the house, his foot came crashing down on the accelerator as he tried to make double time. "Comin', Martha!" _God,__don__'__t__let__it__be__bad_.

As the rear of the Kent home came into view, Jonathan could see his beloved standing on the back porch, waving him in. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he leaned forward, as if his change in posture would speed the old tractor along. Clark had always told him it was time for an upgrade. _Why__didn__'__t__I__listen__to__the__boy?_ Martha ran down the steps to meet Jonathan as he neared the house. He pulled the emergency brake and hopped off the seat without a second thought, running the rest of the way to meet her.

"Martha? Are you hurt?"

"No, Jonathan, it's worse…the alarm has gone off!"

"Alarm? Martha, what—oh, God. When?" Now he understood her frantic state.

"Five minutes ago."

"We need to call Clark. _Now_."

_Luthor Mansion_

Lex Luthor felt great. Not great in the sense that he knew he was better than everyone else— although he'd thought this to be true his entire life. Ever since his encounter with Darkseid, he had never felt better in his life—of course, aside from that initial bout of devastating, gut-wrenching pain and the fuzzy memories that accompanied it. Other than that, he was a new man. Luthor whistled a catchy tune as he exited the shower, stopping to admire himself in the full-length mirror. He marveled at the changes in his physique. Bear in mind, he was no slouch before, but now…now, he had the body of a god. His eyes stopped briefly at the bruised patch of skin on his abdomen, now only a slight reminder of the price he paid for his alliance with Darkseid. Shaking the painful memory from thought, he continued his self-perusal.

"I must say, thus far the perks of partnering with Darkseid are aplenty," his eyes were once again drawn to magnanimous improvement in his nether regions, "aplenty indeed."

"Lex, we're waiting for you-_again_-" Talia stopped mid-sentence as she found the man she'd been sent to retrieve, albeit she never expected to find him in such a state.

Lex unabashedly turned around, a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw her also admiring his recent…improvement. "I take it you like what you see, Talia?"

Never one to back down from a challenge, she didn't turn her eyes away immediately. Instead a wicked gleam sparkled in her eyes. "I don't know what type of workout plan you're on, Lex, but I must say it's definitely working. _Definitely_."

He expelled an amused chuckle. "Finally, we agree on something. Now, care to enlighten me as to why you once again felt the need to forego the obvious closed door and barge into yet another of my rooms?"

"I was simply alerting you that your …troops—and I use that term very lightly—have assembled at the meeting location and are awaiting your arrival." She answered.

"Ah…yes, the meeting. My apologies, I was detained with an earlier…reconnaissance mission."

"Mission? I hope it proved…fruitful."

Lex would be remiss to mistake the sudden glaze that had clouded her eyes as she again appreciated his nude form. "Trust me, it was…but, that's talk for another day. I could use your help in other…matters."

Her response was a raised eyebrow of interest. Lex took two quick strides to reach her at the door, wasting no time in pulling her body flush with his own and claiming her mouth in a rough, impatient kiss. She returned the kiss just as fervently, clearly not displeased at all with his rough approach. Lex hoisted her frame in the air long enough for her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"They've waited this long, I'm sure they won't mind waiting just a bit longer." Those were the last words he spoke as he carried Talia to his bed, fully intent to take advantage of the new body he'd been granted. Yes, indeed.

_Justice League Watchtower Satellite….Southern Quadrant of the Moon_

Kal closed his eyes as the scalding hot water rained down on him, although it felt comfortably warm as the water cascaded from his head, over his torso, and finally sprinkled his feet. The steam in the shower chamber settled in like a thick fog and Kal could feel some of the tension flow from his body and he inhaled and exhaled the dense mist. He was expecting a call from Diana nearly thirty minutes ago with an update on their progress on the search for her mother. The woman he loved was nothing, if not prompt; understandably, he was a little disturbed by this.

_Dude,__she__**is**__the__Queen__of__a__nation__and__may__have__other__pressing__matters__than__to__call__her__boyfriend__for__an__update,_the small voice of reason offered an answer. He shook the thoughts from his mind and lightly reprimanded himself for being selfish. Diana would contact him when she was able. His thoughts were interrupted by an incessant vibrating which originated from his sleeping quarters. Surprising even himself, Kal blurred out of the shower and answered the phone immediately.

"Well, hello, beautiful. I've been waiting to hear your voice all day." His voice was velvet as he crooned into the phone.

"Well, I'm touched that you think my voice is beautiful, son, but we need to talk." He sobered up immediately at hearing his dad's gruff voice over the phone.

Clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, Kal added, "Dad! Always good to hear from you-"

"Clark. We've got a problem." Jonathan's voice was grave now.

Kal's ears focused immediately, so focused that he could hear the rapid beat of his father's heart. "Dad, what's happened?" Fear seized him, "I-Is it mom?"

"No, son, your mother's fine. She's right here with me."

"I'm fine, Clark." He heard his mother's soft voice in the background.

Clark didn't trust himself to speak, afraid that the momentary panic he felt would be evident in his voice.

"Son? You still with me?"

"Yeah, dad. Yeah."

"Clark, you mother received an alert a little while ago. Someone breached the perimeter…" The elder Kent male trailed off, awaiting his son's reaction.

Kal mumbled a silent curse as his father's words settled in. "When?"

"Just about eight minutes ago."

"Dad, listen to me, I want you and mom to get to the bunker ASAP. I've done some work done there and stocked the food supply. I'll come for you once I've secured the Fortress."

"Son, you know we Kents don't back down from any challenge." Jonathan argued.

"Dad, please. If someone's found the Fortress and obviously gained access, it can't be good. Just let me determine exactly what's happened first, okay?" He all but pleaded with his father to see reason.

"Oh, alright, son. Be safe and we love you."

"Thanks, dad. I love you guys."

The words had barely left his lips before Kal zipped out of his quarters, dressing faster than the eye could see. He contacted J'onn telepathically as he entered the coordinates for the transport pod.

_J'onn, there's been a breach at the Fortress. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_The Fortress? Are you sure you don't need someone to come with you, Kal-El?_

_Not this time, my friend. Your services are needed here. Please, tell Bruce for me._

_As you wish._

_*Fortress of Solitude, North Entrance_

The sonic boom which announced Kal's arrived had barely begun to pierce the atmosphere as he dove beneath the surface of the arctic waters. He was only immersed for scant fractions of a second before entering the Fortress via one of the hidden underwater access ports. In the time it took him to enter the Fortress, Kal scanned the entire structure and found nothing out of the ordinary. Hovering a few centimeters above the floor, Kal turned his body a full three hundred sixty degrees, taking in his surroundings at a much slower pace, listening with all senses to determine if anyone was still inside the fortress. Nothing. He used his supervision to scan the entire structure to see if anything looked out of place. Still nothing. _The__security__breach__alarm__couldn__'__t__have__been__wrong.__It__'__s__never__wrong._ Kal settled in front of the crystalline information center, pushing and pulling the kryptonian crystals in a very specific formation. The crystals began to glow, revealing a holographic imaging of the Fortress at the time of the alleged security breach. He watched the footage once, twice, and then a third time and still saw no trace of a breach—_wait,__what__was__that?_Focusing his eyes fully on the screen before him, Kal caught the slightest glimpse of a shadow. Now that he knew something was there, he played the footage again and focused in on the origin of said shadow. What he saw caused his blood to run cold. There, before his eyes, Lex Luthor stood inside the Fortress, seemingly smirking directly at wherever he ascertained the camera would be. Kal watched the footage from beginning to end, this time slowing every frame down with his superior vision and processing skills. Moving more crystals, he saw Luthor enter his lab, heading directly for the one item Kal had hoped he would never locate. Luthor picked up the small mirror-like cube, pocketed his find and was gone as soon as he'd appeared. It seemed as if he'd simply shimmered and faded away as if a mist of some sort. Fear gripped Kal as he thought of the imminent danger now. If Lex figured how to activate the cube, he would unleash again a horror onto this world that Superman himself was unsure if he could defeat a second time. _Doomsday._


	26. Leap before you look

_**Ch. 25 Leap before you look…**_

_Minutes later, Luthor Mansion_

Kal blazed across the Smallville skyline at incredible speed, landing soundlessly before the Luthor Mansion. His knuckles protested as he fisted his hands over and over again. Fear, anger, and loathing battled for control as Kal ground his molars. _How__could__Luthor__be__so__stupid?__Does__he__truly__think__he__can__control__that__monster?_Focusing his hearing, he located Lex inside the monolithic structure. It appeared he was not alone.

A purr of feminine satisfaction permeated the air as Talia wrapped her body closer to Lex as they basked in the afterglow of their sex. She had no dreams of deluded herself by claiming they'd made love. It was sex, pure and simple_.__Mind-blowing,__body-numbing,__amazing__sex_. Her ruminations of when they would start up round three were cut short as the massive windows of Lex's budoir bowed outwards for mere seconds before shattering into millions of tiny shards. She watched in awe as the midday light danced of the tiny crystalline pieces and the shards were seemingly sucked into some unseen vortex. Beside her, she saw Lex acknowledge the phenomenon with mild disinterest.

"Right on time." He murmured as he stood from the bed, wrapping himself in a silk robe.

Talia was confused by the total look of nonchalance as Lex waited for their visitor to make an appearance. Just as she would ask him who he could have offended in such a way, she saw Superman descend into the bedroom, wearing a look she had never seen adorn the usually angelic face of the Man of Steel. Gripping the bed sheet tight, she made a concentrated effort to disappear in the pillows beneath her. Her efforts were for naught as Superman was focused on one and only one person—Lex.

"You don't know the game you're playing, Lex." His voice was lethal.

"Oh, Superman, you offend me. I assure you, I have no intention to play any games." Lex answered coolly.

Superman took another step into Lex's private sanctum, his anger burning away to the new sensation of excruciating pain. His next step faltered as his eyes scanned the room. He found nothing. _Impossible.__There__must__be__Kryptonite__nearby._ Superman could feel his vision wavering as he fell to one knee._The__vents!__The__kryptonite__must__be__coming__through__the__vents._Every breath he drew only served to weaken him more. His chest felt as if it were burning from the inside out, her nasal passages singed from the offending material. Superman tried to stand and was only successful in taking a few staggering steps back.

A slow smirk danced across Lex's lips, "Ah, I was beginning to think you didn't breath, Superman." Lex crouched so that he was eye level with the hero, mockingly breathing in deep gulps of air. "Go ahead, take another deep, satisfying breath."

Luthor smiled wide as he took in the scene before him. He imagined the fury that would consume this…_alien_when he realized a mere human had simply walked into his guarded fortress and taken anything he pleased. He fantasized about the look of shock that would register across his face as he realized he'd been outsmarted by a human. Who else would have thought to filter kryptonite particles through the ventilation system of their home? _Lex__Luthor,__that__'__s__who!_Lex was getting so wrapped up in his gloating that he almost missed the telltale thud of his guest hitting the floor. Superman was completely incapacitated from only a few intakes of the contaminated air, he lay gasping on the floor before him.

"Lex, what are you going to do with him?" Talia asked as she took in the scene, her eyes dancing with delight.

Lex stood, preening as he paced back and forth in the room, putting an exaggerated effort into appearing to be in deep thought. "I don't know. I had actually expected him to withstand the kryptonite-laced air for a bit longer. I guess my calculations were a bit off when I measured out the amount to introduce into the atmosphere." He turned his head to the side to watch Superman struggle to maintain consciousness.

"Y-y-y-you d-don't know what y-y-you're dealing wi…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he tried to conserve his breaths.

Lex studied the hero at his feet, planning to mock him until he drew his last breath. "More's the pity, really. I had planned to at least have a little fun with you before you died. You know, test out my newfound strength." He turned to face Talia on the bed, a glint of evil in his eyes. "Then again, who says I can't?" He spun around raising his foot above the head of Superman. Just as the heel of his foot would come crushing down, a sudden gust of wind blew in and Superman was gone. Instead, Lex's foot crashed through the floor, sending shards of wood flying. _Gone?_Lex ran to the paneless window, intent to at least see the coward running away. Instead, he could feel his blood begin to boil as he took in his once pristine, manicured lawn. Smoke wafted up from the areas of burned grass. Once the smoke settled, the scorched message was loud and clear: "Screw you, Luthor!"

_Watchtower Satellite_

"What the hell were you thinking? " Bruce raked a hand through his hair as he chided Clark.

Clark covered his eyes with his forearm as he lay beneath the healing rays of the artificial light in the infirmary, "Not now, Bruce."

Bruce gave no indication he heard the plea as he continued on. "You're never this careless."

"Bruce." He warned.

"I mean, really, Clark?" He paced the floor.

"Bruce!" Clark growled as he shot up on the bed.

Bruce was unaffected by his display of bravado. Instead, he stopped his pacing and gave Clark a look that spoke of, _Really,__dude?_

"Oh? You want me to stop, Clark? _Really_? Well, I wanted you to use your brain today but you didn't do that, did you?" He shot back.

Clark sighed. "Look, I know I should have thought things through a bit more-" Clark began.

"A bit? How about you should have _thought_, period. Clearly, you put zero thought into confronting Luthor. If the man could breach the security of the fortress, did it not at least cross your mind that he may be playing on a whole new level, Clark? I mean, if J'onn hadn't tracked your location and Wally hadn't gotten there when he did…." He trailed off. "…and when Diana finds out-"

Clark's head shot up at that last comment. "Say _nothing_ to Diana. I mean it, Bruce." It was more a command than anything else. "I was wrong, okay? I don't know what happened. It's like, once I realized the Phantom Zone device was gone, my only goal was to get it back."

"That, I understand, Clark. What I'm having trouble with is that you thought you'd walk in and demand it back and Luthor would give it to you." The chiding continued. He waited a moment for Clark's retort and when he heard none, he turned to find his comrade sitting quietly on the examination table. Clark was unusually quiet as he stared straight ahead. Bruce exhaled and sat next to his friend.

"I almost died, Bruce. I almost died." Clark's voice was quiet as he spoke.

Bruce nodded slowly as the words sank in and waited until Clark was ready to continue.

"I fought him with everything I had it was barely enough." Clark's voice seemed to get smaller with each word. He had only spoken of his fears with Diana and even then, he did not go into much detail about the event.

Bruce placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "But it was enough, Clark. You and Diana held Doomsday off long enough for us to evacuate the city, saving hundreds of lives."

Clark winced as he recalled the bits and pieces of the battle.

"_Get them out of here, Batman! Kal and I will keep the beast at bay!" Diana yelled over the fray._

_Batman nodded quickly and barked out the orders to the other members of the League. Superman battered the beast with thunderous blows, the reverberating force shaking the very ground beneath them. He continued to beat the beast back as he saw his colleagues successfully evacuating the area. He could hear change in the wind as Diana flew in hot. At the last moment he staggered the beast with a blow to the jaw before ducking out of the way as Diana leveled the beast with a double fisted blow, driving him into the earth below. Dust mushroomed at the impact. Diana floated to Kal, inspecting his many bruises. He was amazed at how hands that could fell a god could be so gentle._

"_Diana, I'm fine. Let's finish this."_

_Before they could formulate a plan on exactly how to finish the beast off, the ground erupted beneath them as a massive hand captured Diana by her leg and tossed her over a hundred feet away. Diana's body made a sickening thud as her flight of path was violently ended when she struck the side of an apartment building. The impact of her body shook the very foundation of the building, causing it collapse atop her body. Although Kal wanted nothing more than to get her away from the beast, he knew stopping the beast would be the only way. He and the beast squared off again, trading blows that rocked them both to the core. Kal could feel his body protesting the battle, feeling the warm trickle of blood as it trailed from his temple down his chin. He feared his body would give out on him and fought with the last of his strength. He and Doomsday were suddenly clouded in dust and shrouded in darkness. They both looked up to the sky and Kal was surprised to see remnants of the building that once covered Diana come barreling down atop Doomsday. Kal marveled at how she continued to battle on when it was evident she was severely injured. As she hovered nearby, the sun gave the illusion of a halo—even covered in grime, chunks of debris in her hair and a trickle of blood running from her nose, she had never looked more beautiful to him. Suddenly, large bits of debris and brick exploded all around them as Doomsday resurfaced. Kal didn't miss the small wince as Diana squared off to again fight the beast, gingerly placing a hand to her undoubtedly broken ribs. She and Kal made eye contact once more._

"_Let's do this, Kal."_

They may have been successful that day, but he always blamed himself for the serious damage Diana incurred that day.

"Clark, we beat him before and we'll do it again." Bruce clamped his hand on the shoulders of his friend.

Clark exhaled once more before meeting the assuring gaze of his trusted friend and nodding slowly. He honestly didn't trust himself to speak the words Bruce wanted to hear. Truthfully, he had hoped to never hear the name Doomsday again, let alone face another potential battle. It was not for fear of dying, no, it was the fear that others would die for him that shook him to the core. He recalled how fiercely Diana fought beside him, oblivious to the damage she was taking. At that moment, the infirmary doors burst inward and he was greeted by the smiling faces of Wally and Michael.

"Yo, Blue! Good to see you up, man." Michael offered, lightly clapping Clark across the shoulder.

"Good to be up. Wally…thanks."

Wally beamed, not used to receiving such gratitude from Superman. Usually, Superman had to pull him away from danger. "Anytime, Big Blue, anytime."

Bruce, on the other hand, did not appear as pleased with Wally. "Wally, I asked you to do a simple recovery and you decide to destroy the man's landscaping?"

Clark looked between the two, clearly confused. Michael stifled a laugh, clearly in on the joke.

"What are you talking about, Bruce." Clark asked.

"Seems our friend, The Flash, left a message blazing across Luthor's front lawn as he zipped in to save you." Bruce glared at Wally.

Michael guffawed as he couldn't contain himself any longer. "Yeah, and it was awe..some!"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. "What'd you do?"

"What? I just left him a token of my affection in the form of "Screw You, Lex". It isn't my fault his lawn was so dry and happened to catch fire as I sped across. The guy is a bajillionaire—you'd think he could afford proper irrigation for his lawn." Wally answered, nonplussed. "Anyway, we just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I was just about to spend a little time with my lady love." And just like that, he moved on to another subject.

Michael scrunched his face up in mock disgust while Clark and Bruce wrinkled their brows in confusion. "But isn't Donna still on Themyscira, Wally?"

"Ah, yes, but it's an amazing thing, this technology we have. With HD video chatting, it's basically like being in the same place. As a matter of fact, my lady should be logging on in a few minutes and she will be greeted by the musical stylings of Barry White and my candle lit room. Gotta set the mood, ya know?" Wally bobbed his eyebrows suggestively.

Realization smacked Clark and Bruce simultaneously. They both put up their hands in mock surrender, signaling for him to stop.

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "Whatev, dudes. Don't hate cuz I'm bought to get my mack on—even though I'm a thousand miles away from my lady." He simulated brushing his shoulders off and exited the room, leaving his brethren staring behind him.


	27. Holy shiitake

_**Ch 26— Ho…ly shiitake**_

Clark watched Wally leave, soon followed by Michael, again leaving he and Bruce in the room alone. He reclined back on the exam table, intent on soaking up some more of the simulated sunlight. His recent admission to Bruce shook him more than he'd like to admit. Peeking from behind a closed lid, he chuckled as he saw that Bruce still appeared disturbed by their conversation with Wally.

"If he doesn't learn to take things seriously, he's going to get himself killed one day."

"Nah, death is too serious for Wally." He joked. "He does make a valid point, though." Clark added.

Bruce shook his head briefly then turned his attention back to his friend. Clearly, he still needed more time under the healing rays of the light. "And what point would that be?"

"Making time for your lady. Diana and I have only spoken briefly, but that's only been because she has been a little preoccupied. The point is we still make time to talk. I've yet to see you and Selina so much as hold hands since she's arrived here."

"That's because I don't engage in PDA where I work and Selina respects that."

"And how exactly does Selina _feel_ about that, Bruce?"

"Well…sh-she…I guess I don't know." Bruce dejectedly sat down on the edge of the table. "Well, she hasn't said anything to me about it."

Clark propped himself up on one elbow to look at his friend. _Who__would__have__thought__the__Batman__would__ever__be__stumped?__How__fitting__that__it__be__at__the__hands__of__his__lady?_He chuckled quietly, "Maybe it's because she knows you don't engage in PDA at work." He threw the man's words back at him. "Trust me, if Diana was here—I mean, right here with me, within arm's reach-there wouldn't be a force powerful enough to keep me from her or from telling her how much she means to me."

Bruce considered his friend's words. The unsure, timid Clark Kent persona that sometimes surfaced when he and Clark discussed personal issues was nowhere to be seen. In his place there was Kal-El/Superman, sure of his belief in love and the importance of cherishing those we have while they are with us.

"Damn it, I'm going to screw this up, aren't I?"

"Nah, we won't let you do that. Selina's the first person that's ever gotten you to lighten up. Letting her slip away would be like inviting the old sourpuss Batman to come back-and trust me, _nobody_wants that." Clark deadpanned.

Bruce shot his trademark glare in the man's general direction then gave up once he saw it had no effect. He looked especially vulnerable and un-Batman-like as he dropped his head into his hands. "Ah, hell. You're right."

_Wally's Quarters…_

Wally exited his bath chamber slowly, allowing the steam to waft out ahead of him. He purposely left the top folds of his robe gape open, giving his audience a good view of his impressive pectorals. He spun deftly as Barry White seductively spoke over the entrancing background music of _Love__Serenade_. He mimed the words as he took his time reaching the video monitor in his room, stopping intermittently to do a little shuffle, occasionally opening and closing his robe for added effect.

_Take it off baby, take it all off…_

_I wanna see you the way you came into the world_

_I dont wanna feel no clothes,_

_I dont wanna see no panties…and take off that brassiere,_

_my dear, everybody's gone._

_I'm taking the receiver off the phone because baby you and me...This night..._

_We're gonna get it on to love serenade..._

When he made it to the foot of his bed, directly in front of the video monitor, he threw his head back in exaggerated fashion before dropping his robe and sprawling seductively across the bed. Donna always loved it when he teased her. He finally made eye contact with the monitor and what he saw made his insides shiver…and the banana in his "banana hammock" followed suit.

_Disgust_ could not describe the manner in which Kara looked at him. Throw in a bit of abject horror and that might put one in the ballpark of describing it. "_So.__Gross.__"_

"K-Kara? Wha tha hell?" Wally zoomed out of view and returned seconds later wearing his uniform and a trench coat -just to err on the side of caution.

"Ugh—Donna got called away for an emergency meeting and didn't want to leave you hanging—absolutely no pun intended."

Wally grasped the trench coat to ensure it was fully closed. "She could've just left a note in front of the monitor! Man, I have never felt so violated!"

"You? What about me? I'm the one with this damned eidetic memory! Ugh, _soooo__gross_." Kara actually shuddered as she spoke the last words.

"Hey! I work out _every_ day, so could you please find another term besides gross?"

Kara scrunched up her face, _He__actually__has__the__nerve__to__be__offended_? "Okay…why don't we go with super creepy?"

"Look here, Kara-"

"Oh, no, sir. I've looked quite enough! Anyway, I was just coming to use her video chat to contact Rokk about something. She said nothing about the potential for this…this…creepshow!" There, she shuddered _again_.

"Just tell Donna to call me later—when she's _aloooooonnnnne-uh_!" He felt the need to put extra emphasis on the word.

"Whatev, creeper-"

Suddenly, a war cry rang out as the war drums outside the palace beat a frantic staccato. "Trouble. Gotta go, Wally!" Kara blurred out of his line of vision.

Sensing that something was wrong, Wally zoomed out his quarters.

Rushing out as she did, Kara was unaware that Rokk was indeed waiting on the line, his face coming into view after Wally's call ended.

"Dammit! She's not there! Kara! Kara! If you can hear me, I know who the alien is! It's…" He hoped that with her advanced hearing she would pick up on his voice.

One moment, Diana and Anahid were discussing strategies in the event of the next attack, the next, they were bombarded with flames and violent earth-shattering explosions. The force of the unexpected blast tossed the two women nearly twenty feet in the air. Diana quickly gathered her wits about herself and swooped in to save Anahid seconds before she would have been impaled on a nearby spear. Boom tubes were appearing at an alarming rate, depositing hordes of giant, bi-pedal wolf-like beasts.

"Are you harmed?" Diana shouted over the sudden clamor. She took a moment to take in the scene around her as she floated down. Nearly every inch of the once pristine beach was invaded by the huge beasts.

"No! But I am furious!" Anahid was enraged and ready for battle. As soon as her feet touched the ground she scooped up her shield and sword. "Filthy dogs! I will slay them all! Fight well, Queen Diana, and may the fates be with you." She disappeared into the dark plumes, the only indication of her whereabouts was the steel blade of her sword as it cut through the air at amazing speed.

"May the fates be with us all."

Diana responded quietly before flying into the ruckus. She barreled into a group of the imposing beasts like a wrecking ball, sending the hairy intruders flying in all directions. She would have loved to have had the sword of Hephaestus in hand to repel the beasts, but it was out of reach at the moment. _I__suppose__I__shall__just__make__do__with__what__I__have,__then_. With that, she ripped the hem of her tunic to allow more freedom of movement and armed herself with two of the long staff torches nearby. Spinning at an incredible rate, she rained down upon another horde and alternated between burning the ferocious beasts with the flames and battering them with the solid wood posts. As she continued her assault, she glanced about and saw her sisters valiantly battling the beasts; however it seemed they would not be easily dispersed. In fact, she saw three of her Bana sisters at a decided disadvantage as they were outnumbered three-to-one by the snarling, razor-clawed wolf-beasts. She had just begun to lift off the ground when she was suddenly struck from behind by a massive force. She struggled in vain to raise her head from the sand. She did manage to turn her head a few degrees to the right and her eyes were suddenly bombarded by the brightest light she believed she'd ever seen.

"Ah, Princess Diana, I presume." Sounded the deep voice from behind her. "It appears defeating you will be easier than I expected." He did nothing to disguise the mirth in his voice.

Even though this being was clearly powerful, Diana refused to remain pinned and could feel her body tremble from the effort to rise. For the briefest of moments, fear of failure seized her and she saw her mother's nation fall to this being. The image was enough send a jolt of what could only be described as raw fury through her entire being. She called upon a reserve of strength she'd never known she possessed and pushed herself up from the ground, spinning to face her opponent once she'd made it to her feet. A dull pain ebbed through her body as she stared into the stone face of her opponent. Her chest heaved with the effort to breathe, however, her voice was even as she spoke. "Who are you, fiend?"

The being laughed heartily, his skin a sickly shade. "I am the being that will be remembered forever for destroying the being known as Wonder Woman."

A light began to emanate from a gemstone located within his chest. As the light burned brighter as the stone prepared to emit a powerful beam, Diana found that she could not move her body. She braced herself for the onslaught when a red and blue blur zoomed into her line of vision and the being was knocked clear. Once the dust settled, Kara Zor-El stood in his previous spot.

"Quit the dramatics, A-hole." Kara snarled, landing before Diana. "You alright?"

"I will be. I assume this is the space man Phillipus referred to?" She gestured to the mushroom cloud of sand and dust nearly one hundred yards away, indicating where the beast landed.

"Yeah, name's Mongul. Although, I'd say his skin is more yellow than orange and that outfit is beyond tacky."

"Did Rokk happen to tell you of his powers or how to defeat him?"

"Not exactly. We didn't get to speak, per se. I heard the drums and zipped out. I barely caught the name he yelled-"

Any further conversation was lost as Kara turned her attention to a charging wolf-beast. Her speed and precision exact, Kara struck with lightning fast elbows, knees and fists to immobilize the beast. Just as another beast sought to attack the Kryptonian from behind, Diana landed a double fisted blow to the beast's back, effectively ending the threat. Kara swung around immediately thereafter, giving Diana a quick nod of thanks. Suddenly, Kara's face contorted in pain and clutched her mid-section before crashing to the ground.

Diana sped to her friend's side, scanning the surrounding area for kryptonite—the only substance in the universe to cause such a strong reaction for the Kryptonian. _Kryptonite_. Her search for the offending stone came up empty, yet Kara continued to writhe in pain and her breath came in ragged gasps. Diana kneeled to pick up her friend and whispered to her, "Don't worry, Kara. I will get you out of here."

Kara's body was taut with the effort she put forth to keep from writhing uncontrollably. "N-n-no. Can-can't leave th' Amazons." She struggled to utter the rebuttal, and her head lolled back without her consent.

Diana eyes widened in alarm, never had she seen Kal or Kara fall so quickly to kryptonite. "We go—_now_."

She tightened her grip on friend as she prepared to liftoff, only to realize she was now surrounded by the oversized wolf-beasts. The beasts frothed and salivated from the mouth as they barely held themselves back from pouncing upon the Amazon Queen.

"Death-Dealers, stay your hands—or should I say claws?" Mongul appeared from nowhere, floating above the beasts he kept at bay. "Now, as I said, I will be remembered in antiquity as the being that defeated Wonder Woman. Death-Dealers, attack!"


	28. Loose lips

_**Ch.27- **_

"_Death-Dealers, stay your hands—or should I say claws?"Mongul appeared from nowhere, floating above the beasts he kept at bay. "Now, as I said, I will be remembered in antiquity as the being that defeated Wonder Woman. Death-Dealers, attack!"_

"Not so fast, dogs!"

The Death-Dealers halted at the sound of a new voice joining their party. Mongul was equally surprised at the intrusion, and looked up to find all remaining female members of the Justice League descend upon his minions. As surprised as Diana was to see her comrades before her—apparently led by Artemis, she was even more surprised when she realized Selina joined them.

"Great idea calling them dogs, Selina. Now they look even more pissed off!" Zatanna quipped.

Selina shrugged, "How else do you expect a cat to respond to this scene?"

"Ladies, can we focus for just a minute? You know, on the pack of crazy, juiced-up werewolves read to gut us?" Dinah interceded, and seconds later she let out a shriek powerful enough to cause the pack of beasts to retreat several feet. "Now, let's do this!"

The women attacked the beasts with all they had; Shayera squared off with two beasts at one time, swinging her mace in deadly arc. Selina used her lithe frame and cat-like reflexes to avoid being slashed by massive claws. As she ducked and dodged, she lashed out with her whip, a sadistic smile upon her lips as the end of the whip hit its mark. It would be a massive understatement to say she was not impressed with the improvements Bruce had made to her weapon—the end of the whip crackled with electricity. The beast shook uncontrollably as 10,000 volts of electricity coursed through its body.

"Who says a cat can't beat a dog in a fight?" Selina quipped.

The other members of the League battled furiously with the beasts, driving the threat away from the palace. Donna sped to Diana's side, having just finished defeating a horde of her own on the western side of the palace.

"Donna, please take Kara away from here…there's kryptonite nearby!"

Artemis threw a suggestion over her shoulder after kicking one of the Death Dealers away from her. "The Bana capital! It should be far enough!" She turned her attention back to battle before her, unleashing a guttural war cry as she dove back in.

Donna took her friend and fled as told. Diana located Mongul a few feet away and charged him. He was prepared and they traded blows for some time before Diana gained the upper hand. She ducked as he swung wildly at her head, taking the opportunity to land a powerful kick to his mid-section. As he doubled over in pain Diana grabbed his head in both hands and brought her knee to his face in a crushing blow. The blow only served to stagger him momentarily.

"You'll have to better than that Amazon!" He bellowed as he righted himself.

"Queen Diana!" Anaya's voice sounded from the right.

Diana glanced to her right briefly and saw the sword of Hephaestus spinning end over end in the air as it headed toward her. She caught it effortlessly, swinging it in one smooth motion as she continued to battle Mongul. She used the combination of her bracelets and the sword to deflect the barrage of beams shooting from his chest. Diana tripped Mongul with a vicious sweep of her foot. Her blade followed him down as he fell, but was stopped by an invisible force just millimeters before meeting its target.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't have you killing anyone again, now can we?"

Diana looked up to find none other than Ares floating above her, an amused grin on his face.

"Ares! What business have you with this being?"

"None at all, Diana. But what would your dear Superman say if you were to spill more blood?" He teased, more than amused as Mongul writhed beneath the invisible shield he placed over him. The alien appeared as if he was a bug encased within a glass case.

"Ares, stop trying to bait me and state your business here!" She replied.

"Ah, always to the point. I am simply here to offer my assistance. All you need do is ask and I am at your…service." He made no move to hide the lascivious purview he gave her frame.

"Your help comes at too high a price, Ares. And why would I do such a thing, knowing you've tried tirelessly to harm my mother and sisters?"

Mongul beat on the invisible force field as the two continued their conversation. "Free me now!"

Ares gave Mongul a bored look before answering ."You may want to reconsider my offer, Princess Diana. You have no idea how valuable an ally I can be. After all, everyone is someone's pawn."

"Ares, I have no desire-"

"Nor do you know the information I may possess." He interjected. And waited.

Diana sheathed her sword, her molars grinding in frustration as she realized he obviously knew something that would be of interest to her. _Hera,__grant__me__the__strength_. "What information do you possess, Ares?" She ground out the question with contempt.

A smug grin took root across his lips. "I thought you'd never ask but first things first," With a snap of his fingers everyone around them – Amazon and beast alike—disappeared. "Some peace and quiet."

Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you do with my sisters? My comrades?"

Ares raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, now. Can't have you losing your temper, can we?" He paused momentarily as he felt the brunt of her steely glare. "Unless, of course, it is one of your best features."

A silent breath expelled from Diana as she willed her temper to stay. Losing one's cool with a foe such as Ares could be the difference between life and death. She took the momentary respite to give herself some space from the God of War. She strode three paces before settling gracefully atop an uprooted tree. Diana crossed her legs as she continued to level the god with her icy gaze. She focused her hearing and her sight as she regarded the being before her. "Is this where you tell me to pledge my allegiance to you, Ares, or never see my mother again?"

"Why, I have no idea who could have taken your mother, Diana. As a matter of fact, I was intending to offer my assistance in locating Hippolyta." Ares responded smoothly.

"I suppose you're right. After all, the beast I would have beheaded stole away my mother. I suppose I should thank you for staying my hand. Had I done as I'd intended, I may never have gotten the information I seek."

"So, what be your choice, Queen?" The god asked.

"I would like to finish this battle before making any decisions, Ares," she responded coolly.

Ares was taken aback that she had, in effect, dismissed him. _Impressive_. He snapped his fingers once more and all of the displaced Amazons and League members reappeared, appearing confused. Diana assessed the scene with an expectant gaze as she rose. "Not to worry about your opponents, Diana. I have spared them defeat today, but I'm sure they will return once they have regrouped. Consider this a show of good faith." He shimmered out of sight before he finished his sentence.

"Diana!" Zatanna bellowed as she ran towards the Amazon. "What the hell just happened?" She was soon joined by her other comrades.

"Ares happened."

"Well, what happened to the dogs?" Shayera asked. "I was just getting warmed up."

"Ares sent them away-as a show of good faith. He asked for my allegiance."

"Then the God of War is as equally delusional as he is demented," Artemis chimed in.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, I would like to check on my sisters and Kara. Artemis, join me?" Diana extended a hand to Artemis.

Diana flew towards the Bana capital with Artemis safely held in her arms as her League attended to any wounded Amazons. They landed just outside the capital walls and were granted immediate access by the Bana guards. Artemis greeted her sisters with a bow of respect and Diana followed suit. They entered the palace doors and were directed to the medic hall. Diana could hear the voices of Kara and Donna as they neared.

"You sound stronger already, Kara," Diana stated as she entered the room.

Kara smiled brightly as she greeted her friend. "Diana, Glad to see the wolf-boys didn't sink their teeth into you. Good to see you too, Artemis."

Artemis nodded to her briefly. The Bana warrior also greeted Donna with a bow of respect. "Princess."

"Diana, is everything alright back on the island?" Donna asked, clearly worried.

"For now. Which is also why I asked Artemis to join me here. Donna, I have received some new information that I must discuss with Kal and Bruce. You will be in charge during my absence and I would like for Artemis to stand as your third in command-behind Phillipus, of course," she explained briefly.

"Of course, sister," Donna replied.

Artemis bowed to one knee. "It would be my honor to serve at your side, Princess Diana."

"Now that that's all settled, when do we leave?" Kara asked.

"How soon will you be at full strength?"

"In about…" Kara stretched her arms over her head as she felt the rapid renewal of her body, "fifteen seconds."

"Then we leave at once."


End file.
